The Bijuu Armors
by Kamen Rider Arashi
Summary: What if the even the Kyuubi thought the Chakra Shroud/Cloak was a more harmful then good tool for Naruto. What if he decided working as partners would be more beneficial than enemies? What if instead of trying the ninja way Naruto thought the Samurai way? This is that story. Say hello to the Bijuu Armors! Strong Naruto/NarutoxHarem (Smallish)/Possible Bashing
1. The Truce

Okay, well where to begin...it took a friend "yurei king" suggestion to try this. And in the end this is it. NOW as a few heads up for you readers: 1-I will at my best try to update once a month this will be my promise (as best I can keep it) so I don't feel like this is becoming homework (cause let's be honest who enjoys doing homework?). 2-As I get further into this fic my updates will most definitely become longer (in between each other to over a month per update), unless I get this insane idea or thought and must write it down. 3-If you are gonna review (not asking for them, like I NEED them to write) please make them legible and with an understanding that if its good let me know, if it's bad let me know, if you have suggestion I will hear you out, if you're gonna flame with NO real explanation...leave and I will ignore your ass.

Now I will state that yes it is a Harem Fic and yes some are already chosen, this will be a small maybe 4-5 girls. Now I've already decided on 3 (and they will NOT be removed or changed), who the other two(maybe one) are is up to you guys and my Beta helping me on this one. Once again if I DON'T get an ACTUAL reason she should be in the harem (she's hot) they I won't be probably picking her. You want your favorite in, give me something like (example: Yakumo suffers because of something uncontrolled and not truly her own fault so Naruto and her could help each other with their shared emotional pain), know THAT'S a sensible reason, although I'd like more than just that. Oh as one last note, NO I will NOT show who I already picked. I will agree to your points but NOT say who's getting in till the chapter they are introduced, I'm not fully gonna follow canon so some may meet sooner.

Now on with the darn disclaimer: *pulls Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing on-screen*

Heero: Kamen Rider Arashi doesn't own Naruto or anything affiliated with HIS customized idea...or me for that matter.

Arashi: Thank you, now hurry up Relena's waiting for you in the limo.

*Heero exits stage left*

**Speech Key:**

"Naruto's Nindo says: I just whooped your ASS!"-Human Speech

_"Oh dear"'_-Human Thoughts

**"And that's the bottom line cause the Nine-Tailed Fox said so!"-Bijuu & Summon Speech**

_**"Oh..."-Bijuu & Summon Thought**_

_"Read Between the Lines no Jutsu"-Jutsu Spoken_

_"Stunner no Jutsu"-Jutsu Thought_

**The Bijuu Armors**

**Chapter 1: The Truce**

When one looks down on Konohagakure no Sato, one would usually say it is a very peaceful village. Civilians and Ninja alike walking (or in the case of the Ninja, running Parkour-Style, of sorts across roof tops) around the village handling business, going off to eat somewhere or in the case of the ninja go to and from places for missions and the like.

However if you are a certain orange wearing, ramen loving, pink haired thing...I mean _girl_ lover (in _his _mind at least) named Uzumaki Naruto...well, you'd be wrong. Because said orange wearing ninja would currently be falling down a ravine. In this case in the words of Naruto himself a BOTTOMELESS ravine. Why you might ask, because the thoughts of his _supposed _sensei, a one self-proclaimed Super Pervert Jiraiya of the Sannin. Said Sannin believing the ONLY way for said boy to use his furry tenants chakra and _actually _summon something bigger than his thumb is to put him in a situation that would undoubtably KILL him.

Lets peak in on Naruto now shall we.

**-In the Training Fields surrounding Konoha-**

"GODDAMN YOU ERO-SANNIN!" yelled a currently falling Naruto. _''If I survive this I'm gonna kick him so hard in the nuts, he'll never be able to enjoy his perviness AGAIN!" _where the following thoughts of our Jinchuuriki hero.

However there thankfully is a god (or in this case Moi) that took slight pity on the Kyuubi's container and decided it was time for a change. Shortly following his most recent thought Naruto in a last-ditch effort to survive reached out for the ravine walls only to all but _shred _his right arm on the very thick and sharp spikes of rock jutting from the sides. Thankfully this had the bonus effect of causing so much pain to the poor Uzumaki that he near instantly blackouted.

**-Naruto's Mindscape (i.e. Kyuubi's 3rd _Home_)-**

"Ohhh..my head." said a very dazed and sore Naruto. After he stood up, he looked around to find himself in this very dank sewer filled with leaky pipes, and a cage with the word "Seal" written on a piece of paper in the middle that kept the doors shut.

"Great, in the sewers. Fan-freaking-tastic." he said with much sarcasm. Only to hear a very deep and dark laughter following his comment. Looking in said direction only to see what he had believed to be dead only less than a year ago: the giant Nine Tailed Fox known to all as...Kyuubi!

"...shit." Naruto said with much annoyance and slight worry. **"You know its funny you would say such a thing...seeing as this is YOUR mind" **states the Kyuubi with what many would call amusement in his voice. Realizing his last words, Naruto sweat drops at that. **"Well since you made it this far I can only guess your here to demand some of MY chakra and power, like it belongs to YOU correct?"** said Kyuubi in what anyone could tell was a very angry and pointed tone.

Remembering his current predicament outside his mind, "Hey yeah...wait," said Naruto, while cutting himself off at the same time. Thinking on the Kyuubi's words Naruto realizes how true the Kyuubi's statement was. "_If I take his chakra and power like this I'd be no better than Sasuke-teme, like how he copied Lee's Taijutsu that he worked really hard on only for Sasuke to steal it,"_ with these slightly forlorn thoughts in mind it became quite easy for Naruto to finally answer in a small voice "No".

**"Figures your humans always want what isn't YOURS or power that is...wait did you just say 'No'?" **said Kyuubi. Know saying he was shocked would be an understatement, it be like saying Kishimoto only has a small liking for the Uchiha's. So yeah _big understatement. _**"...Can I ask why?"** said the Kyuubi who if he was human would be raising the 'People's Eyebrow' (fan's of The Rock should get this).

"Well I was planning to demand it from you since you are kinda living in me, but the way you stated how I'd demand it like what was _yours_ is _mine _doesn't actually sit well with me. I mean it be too much like stealing, and while I have stolen from others in the past it was only cause they kinda stole from me first," said Naruto thinking back on all the times he'd been overpriced by most shops in Konoha only to at night come back to steal a few items to get even.

**"Huh, you're the **_**only **_**human I've **_**ever **_**met that actually turned down using my power or anything about me. Heh, your like the Anti-Uchiha actually, hehehe."** said the Kyuubi while laughing at his own joke. Hearing this only made Naruto have a bead of sweat fall from his head a second time.

"I'll take that as a compliment...I guess? Though now I have to figure out a way from falling to my death, you wouldn't mind lending me some of your chakra real quick would you, at least to get out of this small mess that pervert put me, would you?" asked Naruto in a _very _nervous and panicky voice. I mean he was _still _falling with a busted arm after all. The Kyuubi looked down on his 3rd container, after a few seconds of staring at him he lowered his head while still looking into the eyes of Naruto.

**"I **_**could **_**do that but how about we strike a **_**different**_** deal? Instead of me **_**lending **_**you some of my chakra we could do something else instead."** stated Kyuubi. "Like what, I can't really think of _anything _else you could do for me while being locked up like that, not to mention I don't _really _have the time to be discussing with you any deal since I'm _stilling _falling to my _death _here." said Naruto in a even _more_ nervous and panicky voice. ** "Well first of all don't worry too much, time is slower here since the mind perceives things at a **_**much **_**faster rate, so your **_**still **_**falling yes. But you're not even **_**close **_**to the bottom yet''** said the Nine-Tails. Visibly relaxing after those words Naruto looked back at the Kyuubi asking him to continue.

**"First I want you to answer me this: during the few times you used my power, during your battle with that Haku girl (yes Haku's female here, you got a problem tell it to my size 12 Boot) and the time in the forest with that snake woman did you not feel sore or tired afterwards?" **asked Kyuubi with what could be an inquisitive look on his face. "Know that you mention it I did feel a bit sore after my fight with Haku-chan (heads up she is alive in this one, _will _be explained _later_) and I did feel sore even after I woke up in the forest after being knocked out fighting that snake woman, why" Naruto asked in return.

**"The reason is even though your my Jinchuuriki, **(seeing Naruto's confused expression)** it's a human term for you and containers of my other siblings **(seeing him nod he continues)**, and you have had me sealed in you since birth your body will still **_**never **_**truly be able to handle my power. The sore feeling you get is from my chakra being forced into your body as time goes on you would be able to harness **_**more, **_**but you'd still be feeling after effects and the strain it cause you and your chakra coils from the use."** said Kyuubi in a lecture style voice. Naruto was seeing similarities to Iruka in Kyuubi as he continued on.

"But what does this have to do with anything, I mean all your really saying is that no matter _what _I do I'd never _safely _be able to use your power or chakra" said Naruto cutting Kyuubi off from his next sentence. However after a quick glare from Kyuubi, that clearly said 'Shut up I'm getting to that' said Bijuu continued **"Yes that is true but there's something I've thought on, this problem most **_**only **_**ever happens when a Jinchuuriki uses our power and puts stress on said container's **_**own **_**chakra pathways, we Bijuu don't **_**have **_**pathways. We are physical**_** constructs**_** of chakra, so said pathways neither exist nor are needed. But if we used that chakra in **_**another **_**way that doesn't need it to either **_**stay **_**in your pathways for long or forcible change your body, you might be unaffected by it **_**at all**_**!"** said Kyuubi.

"But how would that be possible, let alone work," question our confused Uzumaki. ** "I'm not fully certain myself, though I imagine something like a protective article of clothing or something of similar design **_**may **_**work" **said Kyuubi with as much annoyance at no clear answer as Naruto himself has.

Thinking on the Kyuubi's words for a minute Naruto remembered a picture he saw once while in the Hokage's office looking at some of his Oji-san's history books. Specifically one on the Daimyos' and other countries. "What about an armor, like the ones Samurai use?" suggested/questioned Naruto. **"...that actually might work," **said a surprised Bijuu.

"**If we have my chakra running through you into a piece of armor, like a gauntlet or chest piece, it would not only fortify the armor but it probably wouldn't hurt you very much or at all**_**."**_said Kyuubi, he was actually shocked that something so simple would most likely work. **"There are a few problems though." **said Kyuubi in an annoyed tone. "Like what" questioned said Bijuu's container.

"**Well for one the armor would have to be made of a very strong chakra focusing material, secondly it have to be practically **_**covered **_**in several powerful seals to keep my chakra from damaging the armor, and finally we'd have to do this far enough away from Konoha so **_**no one **_**finds out what we are doing." **said Kyuubi in a very serious tone, one Naruto recognized was almost like when he saw the Sandaime talking to his ANBU.

"Well how do we go about doing all this?" asked Naruto. **"It shouldn't be **_**to**_** hard if what I know of the pervert that's now **_**training **_**you, if you can call it training, he is probably the most acknowledged seal user alive. He did train your Yondaime after all." **stated the giant Kitsune, though one could easily hear the venom in his voice at the word yondaime.

"Well that could work, but I can't think of where would be a good place to train or where to get the armor I'll need?" question the Uzumaki knowing full well that such materials would cost large sums of money and he's not well liked in nearly all stores in Konoha anyway. **"Hmmmmmm, wait I got it. Do you remember that girl who is on the team with that Hyuuga your fighting in the Finals?" **asked the Kyuubi. "You me Bushy Brows female teammate? What about her?" asked Naruto with him truly pulling of aforementioned 'People's Eyebrow'. **"Well remember how she fought with all those weapons?" **replied the Kyuubi, getting a nod from Naruto he continued.

**"Well if you think on the amount of weapons she had it makes one think **_**how **_**she owns so many, especially since weaponry seems to be her specialty. The **_**only **_**way she could afford these tools is if she **_**worked **_**at a Ninja Tool store or her parents **_**run **_**one." **stated the Kyuubi (I mean really how _else _could Tenten have _that _may weapons on a Genin's salary). "But how would I find her, I mean it's not like we even know each other." asked our hero.

**"That shouldn't be to hard actually, since we know that her teammate is in the hospital you can just head their and ask him for directions."** pointed out the Kyuubi. "Oh, right." Naruto mumbled while scratching the back of his head. ** "As for a safe training area that's probably the easiest part, just train in that forest you where in not to long ago."** Kyuubi said like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Oh right yeah that could work...wait WHAT!" shouted Naruto with both shocked and _horrified _expression on his face. "You want me to TRAIN in THAT FOREST! Are you NUTS!?" yelled are favorite Uzumaki still looking as horrified as a 4-year-old child being told there is no Santa.

Kyuubi just looked at Naruto like he was stupid. **"Of course I'm telling you to train there, it's probably the most safest place" **stated the fox with no true concern in his voice. Naruto still just looked shocked, "SAFEST, that place is a DEATH TRAP!" once _again_ our hero shouted. Kyuubi just looked at him with a growing tick on his forehead, **"Yes its safest cause neither your opposition in the coming tournament, most ninja and NO civilians will even step ONE foot into that place. We will be fine and undisturbed in there." **the Kyuubi said with some aggravation in his voice.

Realizing the fox's points where true he decide not to push it. "Alright will try it your way." sighed Naruto. He was _really _not looking forward to this. It was during this silence that Naruto brought up a forgotten thought, "Oh SHIT, I still need to get out of this stupid ravine!" yelled our orange hero. **"Don't worry for this one time I'll lend you some chakra to summon something to get out of this damn situation, just do me two favors in return." **asked the kitsune. "What?" questioned Naruto with a look of slight desperation on his face.

"**When you get out make sure the first chance you get kick that Sannin hard in the crotch for me **(getting a nod from Naruto he quickly continued) **and as a request I'd like it if you allowed me access to your sense so I can see the outside world easier than instead just through your memories." **Kyuubi asked. "How would I do something like that?" questioned Naruto. **"All you have to do is **_**will **_**it to happen, since this is **_**your **_**mind and body it obey's **_**your **_**commands. So all you have to do is think it and it will happen here." **stated the Bijuu.

Looking at the fox for a minute Naruto finally agreed. "Alright just will it to happen right?" he asked. Seeing the kitsune nod his head Naruto quickly did as asked and thought 'Let Kyuubi share my senses'. Feeling nothing happen he looked around and saw no changes, thinking it didn't work he looked at Kyuubi only for the fox to quickly say, **"Don't worry since your kinda passed out right know I don't sense anything either I will once you wake up." **he stated to Naruto.

"Oh okay. So can I get your chakra now" asked Naruto. **"Yes of course, as a quick heads up since we know have made a connection, you coming here, we can know talk on the outside all you need to do is think and I'll hear you, and I can talk with you through your thoughts okay." **Said Kyuubi. Naruto nodded at this, **"Alright here's some of my chakra summon something and get us out of this damn ravine." **said the Kyuubi.

"Alright see you late." said Naruto as he quickly started fading back to consciousness.

**-Giant Ravine outside Konoha (i.e. Jiraiya's Nut's Last Stand)-**

Waking up in the real world he quickly bit back the cry of pain from the damage to his right arm, "Damn, forgot about that." he cursed. Thankfully as he was drawing on Kyuubi's chakra it started healing his arm more quickly then it already was. Shocking are young Uzumaki hero briefly. Shaking his head and focusing on the current matter at hand he quickly goes through the needed hand signs and using the blood on his arm cries: "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

*POOF*

**"Where the hell am I!" **shouted a booming voice. As the smoke clears Naruto finds himself lying down on the head of a GIANT TOAD.

Quickly noticing where he is the great toad boss jumps up and out of the giant ravine he finds himself in. Feeling a small weight on his head he sees a small boy laying down on his forehead. "Alright I did it!" shouted our hero. "Whoo, that took a lot out of me, I see why Kyuubi means by always being tired afterwards." stated Naruto feeling the mentioned strain on his muscles and chakra from the forced and brief recharge brought on by Kyuubi's chakra.

**"Hey gaki why are you on my head, and where's that pervert Jiraiya at!?" **said aforementioned giant toad yelled.

After noticing his current situation, Naruto quickly slides down to meet the Summon Boss of the Toads face to face. However before he even says a words he gets quickly cut off by a familiar dark and booming voice,** "Gaki before you even SHOUT a word, which we both know you where about to, let me remind you he's now got **_**you **_**resting on **_**his **_**head while near a massive chasm. So it might be in **_**our **_**best interest that you speak to him in a **_**respectable **_**and **_**humble**_**, not to mention **_**quiet **_**tone." **said Kyuubi knowing full well that if not handled right his container would be knocking on death's door_ very _early from just one swat of the giant toad's tongue.

Taking in what his partner said Naruto halts his words for a second to try to get the giant toad to _not _give him a reason to drop him back into the gorge. With a calm smile on his face, masking his nervousness, he says "Well I'm not sure where Ero-Sannin is but...um..it was me who summoned you Gamabunta-san." Following his words there was a tense silence, followed up by a very _loud_ and slightly _mocking_ laugh. **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **laughed said Boss Toad. **"You expect me to believe a small and young gaki like YOU summoned ME, the Boss Summon of the Toads! HAHAHAHAHA!" **said toad while continuing to laugh.

Now its obvious that these words pissed off Naruto quite a bit, after all living the life he has it's not exactly uncommon for him to be put down, mocked, and having partially _everyone _constantly saying and questioning his abilities. However deciding to still keep with Kyuubi's advice he decide to take the high road and try to _prove _the legitimacy to his claim. "Listen if you'll at least give me a minute I can give you proof I _did_ summon you, would you at least give me that?" asked our tired blonde. **"Hmmmm, well you say you can prove it I'll give you the benefit of the doubt at least for the moment. However if you can't prove your case I'm gonna step on you got that." **said the Boss of the Toads. While it seemed kinda harsh one has to realize that Gamabunta is still the Summon Boss after all and has one of the highest chakra costs in his clan. So it's not to hard for him to believe some punk kid summoned him when it'd take the chakra of a high jounin to do so and not be out like this kid was now.

"Alright, well for starters if I didn't summon you where is Ero-Sannin right _now_. I mean if he summoned you would it not be bad for him not to be present to explain why he would _need _to summon you for? Also if I didn't summon you then how would I get on your head? And lastly since you're the Boss Summon of the Toads that means you know _every _name that signs your contract so you could easily check and see _my _name: Uzumaki Naruto on it." stated Naruto with a bright smile on his face believing he covered any bases that Gamabunta would use to deny him signing and summoning him here.

Gamabunta paused in his comeback to go over all that the little gaki presented to him, _**'Huh the gaki's right Jiraiya **_**would**_** know **_**better **_**than to summon me and not be present, I'd kick his ass regardless where we were if he did so next time I'd see him. And he's right on the contract part too, I'll have to check on that after returning home after this is settled. And finally he's right on the landing reason too, there's **_**NO**_** way I'd have been summoned with this gaki right on **_**top**_** of the summoning seal.'**_thought Gamabunta. With all these facts presented to him Gama had no real way to refute his claim, then remembering the name he went by his eyes widened_**'No way he can't be, can he' **_looking up at the boy for a more accurate look at him he nearly gasped in surprise. As Naruto was lying down on Gamabunta he remembered a _very _similar scene to when _another _young blonde boy summoned him for the first time.

_**'Well I'll be damned, he looks almost **_**exactly**_** like Minato. Even more if those marks on his face are to go by then he's that same boy. The same one from that terribly night all those years ago.' **_thought a quite sad toad._**'There's no doubt in my mind he's **_**their**_** child. That means the pervert is actually **_**doing**_** something for the boy know, kami only knows how many times Shima and Fukasaku have told Jiraiya he should be having a more active role in the boy's life. With all this presented to me I can only think of **_**one**_** thing to do, and that's take the boy under my wing and train him with Jiraiya and the Elder Toads.' **_with his mind made up and thoughts organized on the matter Gamabunta decide to give one last test for his _newest _summoner.

**"Alright kid you got me on those points of yours, though just cause you could summon me isn't fully **_**enough **_**for me to accept you as my summoner or at least one who I will **_**allow **_**to summon **_**me**_**." **Seeing Naruto's confused and slowly angered face Gamabunta quickly cuts him off. **"Before you get all angry at me let me finish. As I am the boss I'll give you **_**one **_**test to prove your worthy enough to summon me." **challenged the Boss Toad. "Whatever it is I'll ace it." accepted Naruto who got back to his feet at this point while staring challengingly into the giant toad's eyes.

**"Spunky gaki aren't you, well the test is pretty simple, stay on my back with what little strength and chakra you have left. You have to stay on till sunset. Do this and I'll have no problem with you summoning **_**me **_**and the other higher ranked toads, got it?" **said Gamabunta, looking at Naruto. "Just. Bring It!" said Naruto, with a determined expression on his face while signalling the boss toad with his right hand 'bring it'. Seeing this said toad could only smirk while thinking of what an interesting new summoner he has.

**-Timeskip 3 Hours-**

We now find our blonde haired hero exhausted and sore, but all around happy. He'd just finished his test with the Boss Toad Gamabunta and lasted the entire 3 hours before sunset to pass. Feeling his exhaustion get to him he decided to rest here for the night, being _far _to tired to move. Seeing his newest apprentice asleep Jiraiya returned to the remains of the forest Gamabunta flattened during his test. With a pleased smile on his face he gentle picked up Naruto and took him to his apartment to rest while leaving a note for him to tell him where to find him tomorrow for his next training session. 'He mastered that _ a lot _faster than I thought, hmm I guess I can find him something else to work on know. Sensei said he learned the _Kage Bushin_ jutsu some time ago, I wonder if he knows the memory feature. I'll ask him tomorrow and see where it takes us from there.' thought one white-haired Sannin.

**-The Next Day-**

"Damn sun...go burn in hell." cursed a sleepy and irritated Uzumaki, not even realizing the stupidity of his statement. After trying and failing to get the damned giant fireball in space to leave him be he slowly but surely got out of bed, only to blink and realize he's _not _outside in the training fields where he recalled falling asleep at last night. _ 'How the hell I get here, coulda sworn I was in the training fields.' _thought the confused Naruto. Looking around for a second he spies a note hanging on his door. Getting up and reading it he then realizes Jiraiya brought him back here following his passing out. _ 'Huh the old pervert brought me back, I guess that was nice of him.' _thought Naruto.

Going over the note again he notices Jiraiya asking to meet him around 9 AM at Ichiraku's. Looking over at his clock he sees its only a little past 8, realizing he should get moving so he can be there on time (not wanting to be late like his other _sensei_). Quickly showering and grabbing a bowl of instant ramen he's about to get it ready when a deep and familiar voice speaks up, **"Don't even **_**think **_**about it Gaki!"** shouted the Kyuubi.

"Wah, Kyuubi what the Hell!" yelled back our both surprised and angry Uzumaki. ** "You wanna be stronger to beat that Hyuuga well here's lesson number one from the Great Kyuubi-Sensei: Eat HEALTHIER FOOD! Also speak through your thoughts gaki, don't need people questioning you after all."** said Kyuubi who quickly followed up with: **"Ramen isn't to healthy to eat **_**constantly **_**like you do, heck I bet its part of the reason you're so **_**short**_** right know." **the Kyuubi finished stated, knowing that Naruto's height was a sore spot for him.

Before he could even say another word, Naruto once again stopped to think, and after hearing Kyuubi's last statement on the matter. Begrudgingly excepted it, after all if it meant getting bigger he'd suck it up and start eating _less _ramen for the time being. So putting away his ramen, Naruto grabs a few fruits he that had been left on his counter (most likely from Jiraiya he figured) and walked out of his apartment to go see Jiraiya.

As he was locking his door, Kyuubi decided to remind Naruto of their conversation from yesterday. **"Gaki don't forget to ask the pervert to teach you on sealing when we meet up with him." **"_Don't worry I haven't forgotten, also to head over to the hospital to see Lee and ask where his teammate leaves right?" _asked Naruto. **"Yeah...also don't forget to kick him in the nuts for the both of us from pushing you down that ravine." **replied Kyuubi, with a bit of maliciousness in his voice. "I won't." said Naruto...who _also _had a touch of maliciousness to his tone as well.

**-At Ichiraku Ramen-**

We find said Toad Sage and Super Pervert quietly enjoying the weather while waiting on his newest apprentice to show up to further his training for the upcoming Exam Finals. When suddenly he felt a very uncomfortable chill run up his spine. "What the hell was that, haven't felt a chill like that since the time I peeped at the one hot spring only to discover Tsunade's apprentice in them.' thought Jiraiya with a bit of paranoia remembering that day. Said incident led to a particularly _bad_ beating suffered from Tsunade for peeping on Shizune. 'Not as bad as when I peeped on Tsunade herself or the time I peeped on Kushina but its up there.' With these thoughts in mind Jiraiya figured it be best not to going collect 'research' until _after _the exams where over.

Not realizing his approaching apprentice was planning to invoke untold pain for the Sannin in the coming weeks.

AN: Oh one last very important thing for the Harem: I will NOT put Hinata, Sakura, or Ino in it! All three have plenty of Fics where they are the big star along with Naruto or someone else. Now I have NO problem with any of them in most regards. However this is MY fic and if I chose to not have someone in it in some regard I have to right to do this *flips the Finger to a collective photo of all 3 girls, then to the readers*. Now I'm sure in someway and someone (most likely more than just ONE) will bitch or moan about this. To bad, I've always respected those I review on their choices and chosen actions in their fics, I might not like or agree with some but felt they should hear another opinion on the matter. Regardless those 3 will play a role in this fic, just not as Naruto's love interest. Also probably not as important as his chosen mates. If you have a problem with it except it and move on. I will list well thought out choices in a poll at the end of every chapter up to maybe chapter 5. As stated above if I'm given a simple their hot, sexy, etc (mainly answers that come from one's SECOND head) I ain't gonna listen and ignore your choice and technical vote. That's all for now Kamen Rider signing off...or more correctly riding off. Seeya!

*hears motorcycle rev up and ride off*


	2. Plans and Surprises

Alright chapter 1 came out pretty well. I'd like to thank those of you who Favorite/Followed it. I am a little annoyed at the lack of comments on my WWE references but whatever I'll get one eventually. Anyway on to a few matters before I present chapter 2.

First expect coming chapters to be slow during March, for those who don't know that's the realise date of Bioshock Infinite and a new DLC for DmC: Devil May Cry. I've pre-ordered Infinite and I very much intend to play the every loving hell out of said game. So I will be busy playing that, as for DmC the realise date for its DLC is earlier in the month so I'll be playing that before I get Bioshock later in the month. So I'll try to do some typing but you most likely won't see chapter 3 till April, sorry in advance.

Now one last thing before the disclaimer: Shout-Outs...I will pick my favorite 2 out of the reviews I get per-chapter.

**Undrneath**: I'd like to personally thank you for not only following my simple request and writing a nice and literate review, but for _also _being my _first _reviewer. I will say your opinions are taken into consideration, and honestly I can understand your thoughts on Naru being with older women. Rest assure he isn't getting with any above Anko's age. Now mind you I'm _not _saying Anko is a pre-chosen one. And I will _neither _confirm or deny Tenten being in it. Though smart guess on your part. Also I can understand your thoughts on Naruto getting with practically any women in those kinds of stories (which I do personally like and read, mind you I embrace my own insanity so that's part of my liking for them). It helps that those authors a lot of the time bring out Naruto's very incredible (in most cases) positive points and attitude, something Kishi seems to be against, to busy being Pro-Uchiha (asshole).

**dracohalo117**: Now to make this clear first I wanna say, that to me you reviewing (even though I asked for it personally) is a bit of an honor to me. You being an author I've followed for quite sometime since I first came to this site reading Naruto fanfiction, so thank you. Now on to your concerns/inquires, which is of my humor spots. Don't worry too much on them, while they seem to be quite a number of them allow me to tell you and those reading, I am a HUGE fan of the following genres: Adventure, Action, Romance, and Comedy. This fic as its my first will be incorporating ALL of those genres. The main reason is so I can make it easier for me to stay constant on my updates, if I feel I'm bogging myself down with too much action or romance I'll switch it up to some comedy to keep my focus and keep things interesting. And trust me come the Finals there will be a HEAVY increase of Action and Romance...mostly action. Thanks again. Also ALL my humor is fully intended, unless I say otherwise.

Also so my dear friend **haye2** doesn't start crying again I'd like to give him a mention for being a good friend and being another driving force for me doing this. Feeling better buddy, if not I got you a present to make it up.*Opens door to show Suzume from Sengoku Rance, wearing a maid outfit and holding a cyber cake* Before you ask there BOTH yours...and don't worry about Rance, he's a little shall we say _tied up_ at the moment.

Anyway thanks for the reviews though I hope to get more soon. After all, comments from your fan base can only _help _one get better, in my mind (unless you're a flaming troll, then I have these for you: t(*^*(t)...enjoy.

Know for the damn disclaimer:...brought to you by my 2nd favorite Gundam Protagonist and reigning Gundam Fight Champion...Domon Kasshu!

Domon Kasshu: Kamen Rider Arashi doesn't own Naruto or anything affiliated with his personal ideas, or me for that matter.

Arashi: Thank you Domon now...

Domon: Hold on what about the fight you promised me for doing this?!

Arashi: Oh right, after this okay?

Domon: Fine.

Arashi: Thank you know hurry up Rain's waiting in the corelander she knows where to go.

*Domon exits stage left*

Arashi: Enjoy!

*Hops into Shadow Gundam and flies off*

**The Bijuu Armors**

**Chapter 2: Plans and Surprises**

**-Konoha Training Grounds-**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" once again we find the relatively calm and quiet (as quite as a morning city can be) broken by the high-pitched screams of Konoha's Self-Proclaimed Super Pervert. Said pervert is now hold his package while crying on the ground. Reason being well his newest apprentice not liking the early idea of being thrown over a seemingly bottomless canyon would make sense. At least to everyone _but _Jiraiya.

"That was for yesterday Pervy-Sage," said are blonde hero standing over said sage. After resting for a little while said sage, with some difficulty, climbed to his feet and moved to sit down for a moment to heal his sore groin. "Okay, I might have deserved that" was the first words from Jiraiya. "Damn right you did," muttered Naruto feeling better after delivering said divine punishment.

"Alright, okay now since you proved yourself worthy to Gamabunta and where able to summon him I guess we can move on to something else to train in while every so often going back to summoning, hows that sound gaki?" asked Jiraiya. "Fine I was going to ask you for some training in Fuinjutsu anyway actually." stated Naruto. Hearing his apprentices request he looked at him with a touch of surprise, "Really, huh figured you be asking for Ninjutsu or Taijutsu," remarked Jiraiya. "Any particular reasons why?" asked the Toad Sage. "Well I figured I got this giant ass seal on my stomach I'd kinda like to learn more on the field since sealing is kinda a major reason in my life since birth" Naruto retorted with a noticable amount of annoyance in his voice.

Noted his tone Jiraiya was quick to agree, saying he'd start on that in a bit only to be cut off by Naruto. "You think you could instead train me in Fuinjutsu while I head over to the hospital instead?" questioned Naruto. Jiraiya hearing his idea was of course confused, "Ummm, Naruto you do realize I'd have to train you so you can't go to the hospital at the _same _time." said Jiraiya with an expression that could be read as 'are you an idiot?'.

Seeing the expression Naruto quickly made a Kage Bunshin and while pointing at it said "No your train _this _Naruto in Fuinjutsu, while _I_ head to the hospital to go see a friend." Realizing Naruto meant to use the memory ability from his Kage Bunshin's he asked for him to make a few more while stated he'd see him back here around lunch time. Nodding his head and making four more Bunshins, both sensei and student parted ways. One to the hospital to see about his newest project and one to train some clones in Fuinjutsu.

**-10 Minutes later, Konoha Hospital-**

Walking up to the entrance Naruto headed up to the reception desk only to spot one of the people Naruto needed to see already walking off. "Gai-sensei, hey wait!" called Naruto seeing the spandex wearing Jounin about to walk off. Hearing his named called, Gai turned to see Naruto walking up to him. "YOSH! Hello Naruto-kun, might I ask why you are looking for me on this Youthful Day!" shouted Gai, only to be given the stink eye from the receptionist for his loud voice. Quickly lowering his volume so as not to be thrown out Gai said, "Um sorry, yes Naruto is there something I can do for you?".

Seeing he had Gai's attention Naruto brought up the question Kyuubi mentioned to him the other day. "Hey umm, Gai-sensei I was wondering does your student Tenten happen to work at a ninja weapon shop or smithy?" questioned Naruto. Guessing where this was going Gai said, "Yes she does, I can assume your asking so as to get some new equipment before the Finals, yes?" he said with a questioning look. "Yeah, I'm gonna need some really high-grade stuff for some things I'm working on, and I figured with all the weapons she used during her match in the prelims she might either know or work at a shop" said Naruto with a curious look on his face.

"I see well if that's the case I would have no problem taking you there after I stop in to see Lee, if that's not a problem?" asked Konoha's Green Beast. "No that's fine, I was going to see Lee while I was here anyway." said Naruto while giving a sad smile, remembering the damage Lee suffered at the hands of Gaara. "Yosh! Your Flames of Youth indeed burn brightly to come and see an injured comrade Naruto-kun!" yelled Maito Gai while giving his patented Good Guy pose (sparkling teeth included).

Twitching a little at the poses Naruto quickly suggested seeing Lee before the nurses kicked Gai out for shouting again while hearing Kyuubi in his mind shouting, **"AHHHHH! My eyes, what is that thing kit?!"**, _'Its just Gai-sensei and where have you been you haven't said a thing since breakfast?_' questioned Naruto, while trying to keep from giving any hints to his inner conversation. **"I've gone over some more ideas for the armor, mostly finalizing anything we went over last night" **Kyuubi stated, who was looking over a massive blueprint of the armor in Naruto's mind.

Thinking back on last nights events Naruto recalled his and Kyuubi's design ideas for the armor as Naruto slept. The came across _several_ ideas, most about the process of how to match each armor piece for one of Kyuubi's tails. After many hours the basic designs were done. They currently mapped out that a set amount of Kyuubi's chakra would be focused on a single piece of armor. The equivalent of Naruto drawing forth a tail of chakra would be one piece of armor per chakra tail, there by making it nine pieces of armor, with one tail per piece.

They decided on the unlocking feature to be the following: 1st Tail=Right Gauntlet, 2nd Tail=Left Gauntlet, 3rd Tail=Armored Boots and Greaves(Both Legs), 4th Tail=Chausses(Both Upper Thighs connects to Boots), 5th Tail=Pauldrons(Both Arms, connects to Gauntlets), 6th Tail=Armored Belt, 7th Tail=Chest Armor(Connects with belt to connect arms and leg armor together), 8th Tail=Helmet(Covers entire head and neck), 9th Tail=Unique Attachment(Cloak, cape, mantel, etc). The last part was inconclusive at the moment so Naruto and Kyuubi decided to let that one be left up for a later attachment.

"Naruto!" yelled on Rock Lee, looking around Naruto quickly sweat dropped. _ "I _really_ need to pay more attention to my surroundings," _thought Naruto. It seemed during his recollection of his armor design plans with Kyuubi, he and Gai made it to Lee's hospital room. "Oh sorry Lee, I was a bit pre-occupied with my thoughts at the moment" said Naruto while scratching the back of his head and smiling.

**-Sometime Later-**

We find Naruto following Maito Gai outside the hospital and heading towards, what Naruto assumed, was Tenten's shop. After walking for a good couple of minutes we find our hero and his guide outside a plain and non-descriptive shop between the Ninja District and Civilian District. Naruto was about to mention it before Gai cut him off, "I know the place seems pretty plain Naruto-kun but I can assure you that this shop is the go-to for any decent and knowledge ninja," said a surprisingly serious Gai. Only to ruin it by following up with, "Yosh, know let us stroke the Flames of Youth in you Naruto-kun with some new equipment!" shouted an excited Gai.

Sweatdropping at the overly excited Jounin Naruto followed him inside...only for his jaw to drop through the floor at the amount of armor, weapons, and standard ninja equipment lining the walls and in racks around the floor. Hell even the _ceiling _had ninja stuff of all kinds hanging from it and on high-rise displays. Hearing the sound of people chuckling he turned to see Gai, Tenten, and an as of yet unknown man (_'Probably the owner'_ Naruto thought) looking in his direction. Walking over to the trio he got a good look at the man. He wore a dirty tan long-sleeved shirt covered by an even _dirtier_ brown smock, a pair of loose black pants, and on his feet heavy-duty boots. Regardless of his rather plain outfit the man was _all _but plain-looking, he had a rather angular face with a well-kept beard and sharp brown eyes (_'The same shade as Tenten's, most be related'_ thought Naruto). To top it off he had a very muscular build and short straight black hair (if you want a good comparison look up Sig Curtis from FMA, basically what I was aiming for, just smaller build).

"So Gai is there a reason for you stopping by with the kid? I already re-supplied you with your usual gear last week, so I know you can't have run out yet." questioned the large man. "No, I'm still quite alright Dustin. I actually came to help Naruto-kun here get some new supplies." answered Gai with his signature pose. Sweatdropping at her sensei's actions Tenten turned to Naruto who was checking out several pieces of armor on the wall. "Interested in armor? You know that stuff won't protect you from Neji-kun right?" said Tenten with a bit of an arrogant tone and smirk on her face.

"Well you never know besides it doesn't say anything good for you if you can stand there and belittle me yet not only am I in the Finals, something you aren't, but I'm also fighting for Hinata. Someone _your _teammate almost _killed_ who happens to be his own _family_." stated Naruto with a bit of venom in his voice while looking at Tenten with an angry expression on his face. Hearing his Dustin looked at his daughter with no amount of disappointment on his face and in his words, "Tenten you never told me _that _part of the prelims, _why," _Dustin questioned with a bit of anger.

Realizing she was put on the spot and how her words came out Tenten quickly said, "Sorry, I guess that came out kinda mean. I didn't mean to offend you I guess I'm just not use to Neji-kun acting so _terrible _is all." Seeing she did seem apologetic Naruto said, "Its fine," though if one listened close enough they could tell Naruto was by no means truly accepting of Tenten's apology. Trying to break the uncomfortable silence in his shop Dustin turned to Naruto and decided to ask what he was looking for. "Well I actually wanted to ask if you had any high-grade chakra metal, I need quite a bit for a project I'm working on." asked Naruto.

"We have quite a bit of the stuff, but its _really _expensive. I don't think you would have the funds to buy enough to make even a single gauntlet made of the metal." said Dustin in an apologetic tone. Realizing he forgot he most likely _didn't _have the money to pay for the armor Naruto was quick to start panicking only for Kyuubi to cut in on this thoughts, **"KIT! Calm down I realized you might not have the necessary money already." **Hearing this Naruto was of course not happy, _"What do you mean you already knew this, why didn't you tell me before?!" _thought Naruto, who started to get a bit angry at the lack of forethought on the Kyuubi's part. **"Like I said, CALM DOWN! There's an easy way around this now repeat what I'm about to tell you to this Dustin" **stated Kyuubi.

Back on the outside Naruto seeing the looks he was getting quickly repeated Kyuubi's words, "Look I know I don't have the money but is there a way I could work out some kinda plan with you like...say _working _for you to pay off the ryou I'll need to pay you for the metal?" asked Naruto in a humbled tone, while lowering his head. Hearing Naruto's proposition Dustin gave it a bit of thought, _'Hmmmmmm, well I could always use another pair of hands around here, and if what Iruka and Gai have told me of the boy is true he's a very hard worker, I guess it could hurt to give it a try.' _Coming to a decision Dustin looked at Naruto with a stern look upon his face, "Alright here's the deal I'll agree to letting you work here if you pass a test. If you pass it I'll hire you and we can work out you paying through your work here on the metal. If you fail we'll instead work out a payment plan that has you paying me back over an extended period with the money you make through missions. Hows that sound to you?" asked Dustin.

Tenten looked at her dad in surprise, "Your not _really _thinking of having him work here dad?" asked Tenten. Looking over at his daughter he said, "Of course I am, with you being an active kunoichi for over a year know I've been slowly falling behind on my jobs, with an extra hand I'd hopefully get back on track without having to hire a worker and pay at the same time. Working this deal with Naruto gives me a chance to hire an extra hand without technically paying him." stated a straight-faced Dustin. Looking back at Naruto he saw a determined face looking right back at him, "Challenged accepted!" where the next words from our orange dressed hero (come on someone _had _to have laughed at that).

Hearing the words and seeing the determined Jinchuuriki pointing at him put an amused smile on Dustin's face, "Well then lets see what your made of Gaki. Follow me to the back."

**-2 Hours Later-**

We now find ourselves standing in Dustin's forge. Currently going over a small group of Kunai and Shurikan is said Blacksmith while both Naruto and Tenten wait to the side (Gai having left having to go check on Neji's training at the Hyuuga Compound). The expression 'looking over with a fine toothed comb' did no justice to how much detail and inspection Dustin was giving to the small weapons he had Naruto forge as his test (I think I speak for most of use when I say there is no doubt that blacksmithing in the Naruto 'verse is different so, I'm just guessing here). After what felt like hours for the young Genin, but really only a few minutes, Dustin stepped back and turned to look Naruto right in the eyes.

Noting his nervous expression, though well hidden, Dustin spoke, "While they probably _won't _be put up for sale", at these words Naruto looked a little down trodden, "I will say for your _first _time its be better to put them up on a display, your hired." Hearing these words Naruto and Tenten had different responses, "Really, ALRIGHT!" shouted our blonde hero, while our favorite weapon's mistress had this to say, "WHAT, not even _MY_ first weapons got that much praise?! How could his be any better?!" yelled an irate Tenten. Seeing the anger on his daughter's face Dustin quickly reminded her that her first attempt was at the age of 10, and she was his daughter he expected her's to be far more better from being around them since birth.

"Musume your first try compared to Naruto's is a totally different story by way of background. While you have my training from your academy days, his was only from his own instincts and the instructions I gave him. The boy has a natural talent for smithing in the same regard your teammate Rock Lee has a natural talent for Taijutsu." Said Dustin with an up most serious expression on his face. Seeing he had their undivided attention he continued, "When Gai preaches his belief on Natural Talent and Handwork Talent he's very much right. Every person is born with a natural skill or talent at birth in my mind. Some have an interest and work hard at it, while others have a natural attunement to a specific field."

"In your case Tenten while you have a natural-born gift for forging, Naruto has a natural gift of the Hardworker, when he sets his mind to something he gives it over 100% effort regardless of _what _it is or how _hard _it may be. At least that's what Iruka and the Sandaime have told me." stated Dustin. Starting to understand her father's words, Tenten turned to Naruto. "Look, I'm sorry for my earlier words. It was wrong of me and I hope if it isn't too much trouble if we could try again?" asked Tenten with a bit of hope in her eyes. Thinking it over in his mind for a bit Naruto looked back at Tenten, "Sure, apology accepted. However I suggest you not make the same mistake twice, the last thing I wanna deal with while working here is a female Neji, okay," Naruto stated more so then asked of Tenten.

Realizing her earlier remarks where within that territory she quickly nodded her head while agreeing. Seeing the two finished Dustin quickly called back Naruto's attention, "Alright know then with all this out-of-the-way, I've meant to ask Naruto what exactly do you need all the metal for and how much as well?" asked Dustin with a curious look on his face. "Well I actually want to keep that a secret but I guess since I'll both being working on it here and using _your _supplies I can say this much. I'm going to create a unique full body armor that crosses between Ninja and Samurai, while using my _special _chakra with it." said Naruto, Dusitn realizing what he meant by _'special'_ chakra looked at Naruto with both interest and a little fear. Seeing the fear in his eyes Naruto quickly stated, "But don't worry I'll be having Jiraiya-sensei helping me with that part so you don't have to worry."

Nodding at that since Jiraiya is Konoha's primere and most acknowledged seal expert, Dustin sighs a little in relief. Before anymore can be said all three hear the door bell chime, realizing he never fully closed up the shop Dustin heads up front while being followed by the two Genin.

All three come out to see one Jiraiya walking in the shop with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. Seeing the Sannin in the shop Naruto realizes its past 12 and forgot to meet up for lunch with the Sannin.

Seeing his wayward apprentice in Dustin's shop like Maito Gai said he'd be Jiraiya says, "There you are gaki, I've looked all over for you. If it wasn't for Gai I'd still be searching for you right now." "Sorry Ero-sannin but I was busy with a test of sorts with Tenten's dad here." said Naruto while pointing at said blacksmith. Looking at Dustin Jiraiya quickly smiles, "Good to see your still doing well Dustin. And I'm guessing the young lady here is your daughter Tenten you told me about some time ago." Smiling back at the Toad Sage Dustin replies, "Indeed, its good to see you again to Jiraiya-sama. And yes this is my Tenten-chan." said blacksmith placing a hand on his daughter. Then realizing what Naruto called Jiraiya a second ago, he starts laughing out loud, "HAHAHAHAHA, _Ero-sannin_, that's a new one. HAHAHAHA!" Remembering what his apprentice called him he quick bops him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for ero-sannin?" yelled Naruto with a look of annoyance, only to get the same look in return. "How many time do I have to tell you not to call me that?!" yelled said angry Perverted Sage. Calming down for a moment Jiraiya decided to ask what Naruto was doing at Dustin's to begin with. "I came to get some new gear and to learn blacksmithing from him," said Naruto. A little surprised at Naruto's newest interest Jiraiya asked, "Not to common a field for an active ninja to be taking, what exactly do you wanna learn it for?" "It's a bit of a secret project that I'll explain later," Naruto stated with a bit of a excited look on his face.

Figuring he won't hear more till later Jiraiya decided to bring up a thought that had come to mind during his search for Naruto earlier. "Hey gaki, I've been meaning to ask besides Neji and your teammate the Uchiha who else is in the Finals? I ask cause you might need to plan a few things for your later opponents if you beat Neji." stated Jiraiya with a serious look on his face. Realizing the benefit of being prepared for his other future matches Naruto qucikly listed off the other matches and his future opponents. "Well first off regardless of what _anyone _says or believes I _am _beating Neji. But the other people in the tournament are: my teammate Sasuke, my former classmate Aburame Shino, the team from Suna: Gaara and his siblings Temari and Kankuro, a girl from Kumo named Yugito (explaination next chapter), and an Oto kunoichi named Kin(HAHAHAHA, didn't see that coming did you)." replied Naruto.

"Hmmmmm, well I'm sure you saw all their matches in the Prelims right?" asked Jiraiya. Receiving a nod from Naruto he continued, "Alright then whats the styles that they all used?" Thinking for a few seconds Naruto replied, "Well I already know how Sasuke fights, and since he's being trained by Kakashi he most likely will focus mostly on Ninjutsu." Getting a nod from Jiraiya Naruto then said, "And Gaara uses his sand for attack and defense while not moving at all, his sister use Wind Jutsu through her fan and his brother uses a puppet. Neji is all Juuken and his Bloodline the Byakugan. Shino relies almost solely on his bugs for combat, and that girl Yugito uses fast Taijutsu and a mix of Fire and Lightning jutsu. The last one Kin uses Genjutsu and her flexibility while reling on senbon more so then kunai or shurikan."

Taking on a thoughtful expression Jiraiya then asked, "This Kin girl who did she beat in the prelims?" Remembering that particular match Naruto said, "My old classmate Shikamaru. Why?" Trying to remember the name Jiraiya's eye widened, "Wait you don't mean Shikamaru _Nara_, right?" Hearing the surprise in Jiraiya's voice Naruto raised an eyebrow (Naruto obviously doesn't smell what Jiraiya's cooking...I know bad so sue me). "Alright Naruto tell me _exactly_ what happened in that match okay?"

Hearing the shock in his voice and seeing it on his face Naruto began to recount the match from the prelims.

***Arashi hops into the DeLorean "Time for a Flashback", shoots off into the past***

**-Flashback, Forest of Death Tower, Chuunin Exam Prelims-**

**Nara Shikamaru vs Tsuchi Kin, *up to the finish***

From anyone's point of perspective Tsuchi Kin was screwed not only was she completely at the mercy of her opponent's Kage Mane no Jutsu but her main strategy and specialty failed her...at least that's what it looked like to the unassuming viewer, which was actually _everybody _in the room. You see during their brief fight in the forest Kin noticed _two_ subtle but note worth weaknesses to the Nara's jutsu, first he must stay completely focused on his target and secondly he can be overpowered if done _correctly_.

Now your probably wondering _how _one overpowers the jutsu "correctly", well its quite simple really. If one has more strength in a muscle area that trump's another's its easy to believe that they can overpower the other. A good example would be if one person shows noticable muscular strength in their arm while another doesn't its right to assume the one that _has _said muscularity can beat the one without any in an arm wrestling match. Now in the case with Kin she decided, with what little knowledge she had on the Nara, was that because he is in nearly every way the definition of a slacker he most likely doesn't train _nearly _that much on his physical ability and more on his family jutsu.

Taking that into consideration she uses the natural flexibility she has from being not only female, seeing as female's biologically have more flexibility then males, her kunoichi training, and then the _extra _training she took in making her body far more flexible then any other kunoichi aorund her age could have at this point in time. She stretched her back farther than Shikamaru did to not only miss giving herself a _very _nasty concussion, but also the kunai meant to distract her.

After not hearing a loud thump from his opponent hitting the wall Shikamaru, while looking from between his legs, noticed Kin perfectly fine and still conscious. It was at this point everyone realized that Kin _somehow _was able to keep herself from going head first into the wall. Quickly getting over his shock the Nara couldn't help but question, "How did you do that?" Deciding to be a _bit _smug of here clever tactic Kin spoke up, "While you may have control on my body you neglected that since I'm a girl _my_ physical makeup is different from _yours_. Because of that I wa able to with _some _difficulty contort my back a bit more to miss the wall." Hearing her explanation and realizing his minor mistake Shikamaru, and those still in the room, stood with widened eyes and some having unhinged jaws (mostly those of the Konoha Jounins and Team 10).

"The best part is if my guess is right, since you certainly seem for all intents to be a total slacker, I highly doubt you'll be able to hold this position much longer while I could probably hold it all day." stated a confident Kin. Coming to the same conclusion Kin had Shikamaru was faced with a dilemma, _'If I realise the jutsu she will be on the attack again and most definitely _not _fall for the same trick twice. On the other hand I can't hold this position for much longer not to mention I'll use up all my chakra and she will still most definitely _still _have plenty of her own left...troublesome.' _thought our what seemed to be screwed Nara.

Deciding that letting her free and conserving chakra was better than having none, Shikamaru released his jutsu and pulled himself back upwards. Only to notice Kin charging_ straight_ at him far quicker than before and in such a way that he wouldn't be able to recapture her, i.e. in a zigzagging pattern.

Once she closed in on him Kin began a fast and _interesting _taijutsu assault, in fact it looked like a cross between ballet and Capoeira (for those not acknowledged in martial arts it's a style based on dance and music). During this assualt Shikamaru was forced completely on the defensive, which is to be expected since as a Clan that's unique jutsu is for support and capture Taijutsu ain't really high on their skill list, However that's when something odd began to happen as there Taijutsu battle continued Shikamaru started, for almost _no _noticable reason, to _slowdown. _

**-Stands-**

"Whats Shika doing, is he tired or something," said a worried Choji. Giving a more focused look at the fight Asuma started to notice something _really _wrong with the fight, "No, it's not him being tired it's like he's slowing down on _purpose_." said a shocked Asuma.

**-Back to the 'Fight'-**

And Asuma was right as they watched on as Shikamaru's reaction time and dodging speed grew slower and slower, almost unnoticeable but by those with more experience. Shikamaru himself noticing his declining speed looked on as Kin continued her assault and scored a heavy spin kick to his cranium. Seeing her opponent down but not out Kin quickly grabbed his left leg and with a quick spin to build momentum dropped her knee hard on the side of Shikamaru's own. What followed as a very loud and pain filled scream as Kin broke Shikamaru's left knee.

With a quick flourish and pounce on her opponents prone body she places a senbon at just behind his ear so that if she wanted could pierce it straight to his brain's bottom lobe. Hayate seeing the situation that the match was in quickly called the match, "Shousa, Tsuchi Kin of Oto!" Hearing her name called and seeing no point in continuing Kin removed herself from Shikamaru's back and walked slowly away. Before she walked up the steps to the ring side walkways she heard her downed opponent call out to her.

"How was it you slowed me down, and don't try lying, I was using my chakra to up my speed but I still was slowing down regardless what was it." questioned an injured Shikamaru. Deciding to be a little smug with her win Kin said nothing but pointed at the senbon with the bells she threw near the beginning of the match. Looking at them for a second he soon realized what it was, "You used the sound made from the bells to cast a second Genjutsu on me to make me slowly lower my reaction time didn't you?" Shikamaru stated more than questioned. Once again not answering Kin just turned around halfway to give a small smirk at him figuring out her subtle tactic.

It was at this point Naruto himself summed up all that just happened with one word, "DAMN!"

**-Flashback End- *Arashi returns in the DeLorean, "Well that was interesting...raise your hand if you saw that coming"***

Back to the present Naruto having just finished his recap of that match in the prelims to a stunned Jiraiya. "To think she not only out smarted a Nara but followed up with a simple yet effective attack to keep him from getting another chance to fight back. She's a clever one." stated the Sage. Hearing a quick cough from behind them teacher and student turn to realize that during their conversation they forgot about the Arai's (I'm using the name of the

guy who created Kenshin's two Sakabato's from Rurouni Kenshin). "Well before we get any further off track Jiraiya-sama I still need to set up a work schedule with my newest apprentice." stated Dustin. Understanding this Jiraiya replied, "Well if that's the case let me give you a hand since if he's gonna be not only training with me for the Finals but working under you we'll need to come up with an easy to follow but effective schedule won't we." Nodding at that Dustin had Jiraiya follow him to the front desk to work out an effective schedule for Naruto to use during the rest of the month.

Before leaving with Jiraiya to the front desk Dustin quickly turns to Tenten, "Musume could you take Naruto to the storage room and see if there's any weapons he might have an interest in using outside of his standard kunai and shurikan?" Dustin asked. "Sure tou-san. *turning to Naruto* Follow me to the back Naruto will see if you have an interest in using something new for a change." stated Tenten while leading the young Uzumaki away from the front of the shop.

His curiosity peaked at the clear insistence of Dustin and Tenten at him using a new weapon, Naruto decided to speak up on his thoughts. "Why is me using something else then my kunai or shurikan seem so important to you and your tou-san Tenten?" questioned Naruto. Quickly understanding his lack of knowledge on her families' trade Tenten stated, "It's usually customary and a sign of acceptance in both my family and in blacksmithing to bequeath to one that's going to learn under the master a weapon previously forged or owned by the master." (Made this up just roll with it).

Starting to understand the importance Naruto continued following Tenten to the back of the building till they came to a sealed off metal door. Naruto watched as Tenten took a kunai that she had grabbed from the front and lightly cut her hand to spread some of her blood on the door only for a large and complex seal to appear then turn from a dull red color to a soft green before once again fading from sight. "What you just saw is a very strong blood seal a friend of my tou-san's placed on this door and around the room to keep people from trying to steal are more rare and treasured weapons." asked Tenten when noticing the confused expression on Naruto's face.

Pushing the door inwards she lead Naruto into a MASSIVE collection of weapons of all shapes and sizes. Tenten turned to Naruto and started talking again, "Alright here is my families prized armory we only allow those who are close to my family or those who are special in some way in here and allow them to have only ONE weapon. You can take your time in here but remember to only take ONE. Okay." she said with a very serious look on her face.

Nodding at her request Naruto slowly but surely looked around the massive collection seeing if any weapon felt right in his hands. After searching for almost half an hour Naruto came across an odd sword hanging in the back. What made it odd is that most he's seen had either a cord or cloth wrap on the hilt but this one was different. It was a simple in appearance katana around 42 inches long from hilt to blade. A circular golden guard in the shape of a coiling dragon. But the most unique feature was the handle. As mentioned above it wasn't either a cord or cloth wrap but instead an ivory dragon with its mouth closed at the end of the hilt (if you can't guess its Duncan MacLeod's Dragon Katana from the Highlander TV series).

Feeling an odd pull with the katana Naruto grabbed the handle and scabbard and drew the sword. The blade was amazing in its simple appearance being a simple but very well polished steel that looked like it could slice with no trouble through the toughest armor. As he examined the blade Tenten came to check and see if Naruto found anything, upon seeing him holding the katana she said, "Well I guess you did find something after all let me get a...look...at...it..." Hearing Tenten's speech slow, Naruto turned only to see her staring both shocked and amazed at him. Finally getting a bit under control she quickly asked, "Naruto did you just _draw _that blade form its sheath."

Not fully understanding whats wrong Naruto said with a confused expression, "Yeah, I did, why?" What followed was a scream that made Naruto fell like it was Sakura he was talking to and not Tenten, "TOU-SAN, COME HERE NOW!" Only a second later did Dustin and Jiraiya come BURSTING into the armory, both looking around and acting as if they were about to be attacked. Seeing his daughter he quickly ran to her to ask what was wrong, only for Tenten to point at Naruto.

Dustin turning to Naruto only to gasp in shock at what he was seeing. Repeating the question Tenten asked earlier, "Naruto did you draw that sword?" Once again Naruto repeated with a yes. As Dustin and Tenten started getting over their shock, Jiraiya decided to ask the question on his and his apprentices mind, "Whats the matter Dustin, whats so important about if Naruto drew the katana?" "Jiraiya that katana has been in my family for 5 generation, found by my Great Great Great Grandfather. In that time none in my family have EVER been able to unsheathed that blade. We even had others try, and still no one. Heck I even had your former teammate Tsunade-sama give it a try. She used ALL her super strength and it _didn't _budge at all."

Hearing his explanation Jiraiya too looked at Naruto with a surprised look on his face. During all this Naruto still just stood there holding the katana in his right hand still drawn. Only to hear Kyuubi in his head say,** "Kami damn kit you sure are **_**full **_**of surprises aren't you." **Naruto could only look at the katana he held in his hands and just wondered what other new surprises awaited him with only one last thought coming to mind, '_This month isn't even _over _yet_.'

AN: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Who saw any of that shit happening, pretty interesting no? As a quick heads up I do not _hate _Shikamaru, I DO however hate how uncreative many people are on this site when it concerns him. When the Chuunin Exam Prelims come around its nearly _always _the same: Naruto fights either Kiba or someone else (different always), Sakura and Ino (almost NEVER make it unless they are WAY stronger and more integral to the plot), Others are added: Haku, Yugito, The Oto no Go, Kurotsuchi, etc, BUT one thing almost ALWAYS stays the same Shikamaru wins and goes to the finals. That's bullshit and what makes it worse is unless he gets some NEW power or skill he always wins the same way with his IQ pulling a Naruto win (namely an out of nowhere win). This is _fiction _folks and yet Shikamaru is almost _never heavily_ needed in the plot yet you still have him win to get into the finals to _not _win there but still get promoted.

Its annoying to see the same crap over and over and over again. Its one thing if he's needed for the plot but most of the times its just cause no one can seem to think of a better idea compared to canon's, and that's kinda sad.

Anyway I hope everyone enjoys my take on Kin's clever win and appreciate my ingenuity with her plan. For those who still don't fully understand she used the minor rings her bells where making during her capture by Shikamaru to slowly place a minor and slow acting Genjutsu that targeted his mind's perception of speed and his reaction time. There by allowing her to make him lose ground slowly. He'd didn't notice it cause it was a very slow process and with his lazy and lack of drive in physical training (at least before Shippuuden) he wouldn't notice before its to late.

Also as a quick note give me suggestions for names for the sword if I like it I'll pick it and give you credit for the name, but JUST the name I already have a unique ability for the sword itself.

If you didn't already notice I'm not gonna put my Speech Key on any chapter after 1 from now on. This is mostly because me not wanting to and leaving more space for my fic and review responses. If you don't like to bad, its pretty easy to figure out by know and you can always hop back to Chapter 1 for a quick reminder. **Also I'd like to play a quick game for you my readers: what series do you think I will being basing Naruto's 1st armor piece on? **Know to explain in detail I would like the name of the weapon or armor and the character that uses it and finally the series they are in. Now I will state that the armors themselves will be each different per-container and only have a basic similar design. They will also while similar to existing ones be unique like having a few spikes here or there or having a change from having a simple samurai helmet to say one that looks like Shukaku's head or something like that.

Also I'd like to get around 10 to 20 reviews by the end of March and this **doesn't **include my existing reviews. Once again this is for my knowledge of how I'm doing and to have more drive to update quicker.

With that being said Kamen Rider Arashi riding off, well this case _flying _off. Thank you Schwartz for the Gundam, may you rest in peace. *Flies off in Shadow Gundam*


	3. Preparations and Meetings

Once again Kamen Rider Arashi here with Chapter 3.

Know once again I'm glad for all the feedback and appreciate all my reviews, now time for my response to my 2 favorites on Chapter 2.

**agnar**: I'm glad you gave me a logical and smart understanding of my armors. But I'll have you know I planned for them to be simple and basic from the VERY beginning. You'll see what I mean soon enough when it gets to that time. As a heads up Naruto will technically _only _be building one piece, his right gauntlet. The rest will be done by the time he returns from finding Tsunade. As for Naruto's size, that is ALSO taken care of, I can assure you I've already planned out Naruto's growth in the armors will affect it. Just wait and see.

**OromisGlaedr**: Thank you for the honest and straight forward review. Those are the kind that help me improve so I appreciate it. And I see my spelling errors, it's just since there _not _English spell check doesn't give me their correct spelling and instead gives me completely different words. I will try from now on to be a lot more careful in my typing and check them more thoroughly. And as will be stated below I will from now on just put a number in between brackets to put my personal comments in the AN at the bottom. I'll also work more on my structure, I didn't have my partner Yurei King look over chapter two at all this time around. As for Kurama's actions and help, I'll be giving that a more in-depth look here during this chapter. Thanks again.

Also **Rickjames196** I will say while its nice you reviewed BOTH chapters, I got to say you should work a little on your spelling. It took a good_ three _times reading them over each for me to get what you're saying. Not to mention your need to put random sound effect words in the MIDDLE of your sentences, if you can even call most of those sentences, made understanding you even harder. Just take that into consideration for your reviews. And yes I am a size 12 shoe, I can't really _change _that you know.

Once again thanks for the reviews.

As for my Sword Naming Contest the Winner is: No one...sorry to say but with only 2 names given there wasn't much to go with. I do appreciate **Xero Chaos King** and **Spartan-A312** for giving me names but I've decided against both. Dai Konran no Ryu Kitsune Ken-Fox Dragon Sword of Chaos(**Xero's**) is a bit of a mouthful and Excalibur(**Spartan**) is a bit overused. However since you both at least _gave _me some ideas I'll use both in a different way: the _name _shall be **Caliburn**, the _other _name Excalibur had. As for Xero's influence the sword will take aspects from its title to incorporate its power...IE CHAOS. which is fitting since Naruto himself is sometimes viewed as a chaotic element in his series.

As a quick heads up to my readers since I've got quite a bit of requests on the 2 spots in Naruto's Harem, I'll be putting a poll up on my profile for you to vote for who you want. As a side note to this I've decided on a max 5 girls. Three are my Chosen and the other 2 are for you readers to choose. The 3 Chosen will be revealed at the end of this chapter in my ending AN. The Poll will be active till Chapter 9, which will be hopefully be after the Invasion, but before the Tsunade Arc. As a last note read my AN at the bottom for more on the Poll and voting.

With that being said on with the bloody disclaimer, brought to you by my favorite Assassin: Altiar of Assassin's Creed fame!

Altair:...*Arashi whispers: Just say it*...Arashi does not own Naruto or any affiliated items, nor me.

Arashi: Thanks, *whispers: Here's your payment and target info*

*Altair free falls out or building*

Arashi: Damn that's cool. Anyways enjoy!

*Pokes head back in* Just as a heads up this will be mostly time-skips and brief moments of his training most will be described in flashbacks if it holds any importance.

**The Bijuu Armors**

**Chapter 3: Final('s) Preparations**

**-Dustin's Forge-**

After the silent moment about Naruto's new sword things slowly went back to normal, well as normal as a Ninja village can be. We find Dustin and Jiraiya back near the front of the store going over their planned schedule about Naruto's training and work hours. Adding in that he'll need kenjutsu training now to supplement his katana they quickly rework the schedule while Tenten gives Naruto a more detailed tour of the smithy.

"Alright I think we covered everything necessary for the rest of the month and half Naruto's has before the Finals," said Jiraiya. "Yeah I believe so, we got pretty lucky that Sandaime-sama gave the Genin's an extra month to train for the Exams." stated Dustin while giving the schedule one more look over. Indeed it would seem that because of the participants in the Chuunin Exam Finals being quite diverse and many it was decided, with some aid from the Fire Daiymo, that the Finals would be pushed back one more month. This was mostly for several Daiymos who were from further countries like Tsuchi and Mizu to be given the needed time to reach Konoha and give them time to make sure there was no disturbances in their countries during their time of absence.

"Hmm, I think we got everything covered let's get Naruto in here so he knows whats going on." said Dustin. Turning towards the back Dustin yelled out, "Naruto come up to the front. Me and Jiraiya have finished up your schedule up til the Finals." Not a second later the two heard a quick "Be right there!" from Naruto. After a few seconds Naruto and Tenten come out from the back of the shop. Looking expectantly at the two Jiraiya speaks up, "Alright gaki as you know you've got about six months to prepare for the Finals, in that time me and Dustin have prepared your training schedule and working schedule. Know after working out the math its been proven that you won't be able to pay off for the armor in that time. So Dustin has worked out that, at least, you'll be able to pay for two gauntlets made of the different metals needed for your little project." seeing Naruto about to object Dustin quickly cut in, "Now that doesn't mean we can't make the rest, but it would take more time than the needed to build so instead will focus on the rest _after _Finals, okay?"

Understanding what they where saying and hearing Kyuubi agreeing to the matter, Naruto nodded his head in acceptance. "Know here's your schedule for the next six weeks gaki, look it over first before we go any further." stated Dustin, while handing the paper over. Taking it in hand Naruto looked it over, it read:

**Mornings:**

6:00-6:30: Wake Up and Breakfast

6:30-7:00: Warm Up Stretches

7:00-9:00: Multiple Exercise: Physical and Chakra

9:00-11:00: Morning Practice: ? Training with Jiraiya

11:00-11:30: Cold Down Exercise

**Afternoon:**

11:30-12:00: Lunch Break

12:00-4:00: Working at Dustin's Shop

4:00-6:00: Practice in the Forge: Also adds into Physical Training

**Night:**

6:00-7:00: Dinner

7:00-10:00: Night Practice: ? Training with Jiraiya

10:00-11:00: Work on Armor

11:00-6:00: Shower and Sleep

Schedule will change corresponding to days, '?' stands for what will be done during morning and night practice, changes are shown below:

**Sunday:**

**Morning**-Taijutsu

**Night**-Genjutsu

**Monday:**

**Morning**-Kenjutsu

**Night**-Fuinjutsu

**Tuesday:**

**Morning**-Taijutsu

**Night**-Ninjutsu

**Wednesday:**

**Morning**-Kenjutsu

**Night**-Fuinjutsu

**Thursday:**

**Morning**-Taijutsu

**Night**-Ninjutsu

**Friday:**

**Morning**-Kenjutsu

**Night**-Fuinjutsu

**Saturday:**

**Morning**-Taijutsu

**Night**-Genjutsu

Note: Mornings are for Physical training while Nights are for Chakra related training.

After reading through the list, Naruto developed a very noticeable sweat on his face. "This seems a bit full, don't yea think?" asked a very nervous Jinchuuriki. 'I mean seriously do they expect me to handle ALL of this for 6 weeks straight. Not to mention that there is almost NO time to do ANYTHING.' thought our blonde hero.

Smirking a little at his slightly freaked-out apprentice Jiraiya says, "Don't worry too much Gaki. We already planned out that the 2nd, 4th, and 6th Saturdays of the week will be your resting days".

Dustin followed up with, "Yeah, not to mention when your working at my shop you'll only be doing minor labor tasks like: sweeping, storage, checking up on deliveries, and so on. So not much _and _there will be at no point, unless something comes up, that me, Tenten, or my wife won't be there for you to ask for help or work alongside, understood".

Realizing there will be no way to change it Naruto quickly nodded his head. Seeing he understands how everything will be working out from now till the Finals, Jiraiya decided to end things and send Naruto home for the day. "Alright gaki as it stands it's already pretty late in the day and both me and Dustin need to prepare things for the rest of the month and next month. So you can go get yourself something to eat then head home, meet me at the same training grounds we where at today tomorrow, okay?". Getting a nod of his head Jiraiya handed Naruto a few ryos to buy himself dinner, having seen he hasn't got much in his refrigerator earlier today, and sent him on his way.

**-A few minutes later at Ichiraku's-**

We now find Naruto enjoying what will be his last bowl of ramen for several weeks, seeing as both Jiraiya and Kyuubi have threatened 'No Training' if he eats any from tomorrow to the day of the Finals. Something we was still pissed off about, not that either Kyuubi or Jiraiya cared in the least. _'Well know everything's in place though, with me working at Dustin's I can know start building my armor, though with the amount of time I'll actually have to build it I don't think I'll be able to finish much at all.' _ Where Naruto's thoughts on his current situation about his training schedule. _**'That may be true Kit but it be best if we just stick to building one piece then finish the rest after the Exams. My suggestion is working on your dominant arm gauntlet, alright' **_ said Kyuubi. Hearing his tenant's opinion, he was quick to agree since it made the most sense to him at this point.

As he sat there eating his ramen a question came to mind about Kyuubi. _'By the way Kyuubi, why is it that you've been so helpful. I mean after all this time I kinda expected you to be angry and planning ways to either escape or eat me...or both actually.' _he thought. Hearing his comments Kyuubi was quick to sweat drop at the last words, _**'Well to be honest kit the ideas **_**did**_** come to mind early on in my imprisonment, but to be honest after all this time I figured that if violence and anger didn't get me anywhere I figured, **_**'Why not try to do things a **_**little**_** bit differently'**_**. So I decided when we'd finally meet face to face I'd at least give us a chance to get along like partners.'**_

Hearing Kyuubi's words Naruto started to realize that while he was cursed to be alone for much of his life, Kyuubi didn't have it much better being trapped for, Kami knows how long, within his body. _'I see well, if that's the case then I'm glad we can agree to a partnership and work together like this. Kami knows if there's one __thing Oji-san has been telling me forever is to _always_ give everyone a second chance. And if the _villagers_ deserve one for all they've done to me, I'd be no better than them if I didn't give _you_ the same chance, right?' _are blonde Jinchuuriki thought with a smile.

Quickly trying to keep his composer Kyuubi said back while giving his own Foxy smile (although far scarier), _**'Yeah I guess that's true huh'.**_

However this moment would be unknowingly broken by a yell of "NARUTO"!

Jumping a little in his seat Naruto turned to see Ayame looking him in the with a bit of a worried look on her face. Seeing the look Naruto quickly said, "Sorry Ayame-neechan where you saying something''?

In his mind Kyuubi quickly face-_pawed_ while muttering under his breath, **'baka'.**

Looking at Naruto with a mixture of slight annoyance and worry she decides to get him back on track, "I asked 'Do you want another bowl?, so _do _you"? Noticing his empty bowl in front of him he decided, with a _lot _of mental struggling, "No thanks". Noticing his slightly forced smile Ayame decided to call him out on it, "Your voice may say that, but that fake smile says otherwise Naruto...are you okay?". Deciding it wouldn't hurt anyone if he told her he told her of his training for the Finals and how his sensei forbid him from eating anymore ramen till the day before the Exam Finals.

"I see, well that's a little depressing. It will be to quite around here while your training." Ayame said with no lack of sadness in her voice. Seeing her sad face, and knowing he couldn't leave her like that, he quickly added, "Even so that won't stop me from coming by and saying hi at least." Seeing her cheer up a little at that, he quickly smiled back, this time for real.

However after noticing the time over the counter Naruto realized he need to head home so with a quick hug goodbye, he quickly ran home to get some sleep before he started training tomorrow knowing he was gonna need it.

**-3 Weeks Later at Dustin's-**

The last few weeks where very productive, Naruto learned a lot about Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Smiting, Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu...and it was _pure __**hell!**_ He _never _felt this tired in his life. From sun up to sun down he was worked to the bone by Jiraiya, Kyuubi, and Dustin. Everyday he worked through numerous stretches, exercises (both bodily and chakra), different fighting stances and several clone sparring (both of himself and Jiraiya).

Along with all of that Jiraiya had him studying seals and reading up on several Fuinjutsu scrolls alongside ones for a select couple of Ninjutsu scrolls. That was another thing Jiraiya did when he started his Ninjutsu training, he taught him his chakra element...or should I say _elements._ He still remembered Jiraiya's face, now that is something he won't be forgetting anytime soon.

**-Flashback 2 Weeks Ago "To the DeLorean!"-**

We find Naruto and Jiraiya currently resting under a tree in the training field watching several Naruto clones and a few Jiraiya clones working on multiple subjects around them. Having just finished his Taijutsu training at the moment Naruto decided to ask Jiraiya a question that was bugging him for a while. Turning to the Perverted Sage he quickly asked, "Hey Ero-Sensei when are you gonna teach me any jutsu like shooting fireballs or making giant water dragons?" Let it be know that even with all that's happened in the last few days Naruto will still be Naruto.

Looking over at his apprentice with a slightly annoyed look on his face he decided since he would be heading off to Dustin's soon he might as well teach the gaki about Elemental Chakra. Getting into what Naruto dubbed Lecture Mode, Jiraiya started his brief lesson, "Alright first thing you need to know gaki is that every person has an element in their chakra network. By that I mean they are naturally attuned to a specific element. Before you ask the elements are listed as the 'Main 5 Chakras(1) in most cases, this is because there are five main chakra elements. They are as followed: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water. Each element is stronger than the one after it and weaker to the one before it namely saying: Fire beats Wind but loses to Water, Wind beats Lightning but loses to Fire, then comes Lightning to Earth and Wind, then Earth to Water and Lightning, and finally Water to Earth and Fire."

"So if I had the Water element my jutsu would beat Sasuke-teme's Fire Jutsu right?" asked Naruto with a questioned looked.

"Exactly, but that also means you would be beaten by someone with an Earth element. And that's mostly if your fighting using _only _your elements. As I've been told you've also fought someone with a 2nd Tier Element(2) right?" Jiraiya asked. Seeing Naruto's slightly confused expression Jiraiya quickly mentioned, "What I mean is someone with an element that is composed of _two _of the 'Main 5' gaki."

"Oh you mean Haku-chan right!" Naruto asked realizing who Jiraiya was talking about.

"Exactly, she has what's called a 2nd Tier Element. Which is when two of the other five are combined to make a new element. Examples would include the Shodaime's Mokuton which is Earth and Water, while your friend Haku's is Hyoton, a fusion of Water and Wind." Jiraiya stated. Seeing Naruto was still with him he continued, "There is also a 3rd Tier, but as of this moment the only user of such an element is the Sandaime and formerly the Nidaime Tsuchikage, which is the Dust element. And I don't know for sure what elements make it up, most likely Earth, Wind and possibly a _third _element."

"So how would we go about learning about _my _element? And for that matter how is your element chosen, is it random or something?" asked Naruto.

"Well finding out what it is the easy part, but first I'll answer your second question. As it stands there are _several _ways that influence what one's element is(3). The first is if your from a clan, usually every clan has an element closely connected to their bloodline or family(4). Another method is your parentage(5). Next is from is your bloodline has to do with it like Haku's Hyoton(6). Also there's a very good theory that's influenced by one's birthplace(7). And finally there are unique cases where a person develops an element from _certain _factors(8)" stated Jiraiya.

Thinking on the last one Naruto asks in a low voice, "You mean like being a Jinchuuriki right"? Seeing the slightly sad expression on his face Jiraiya just nodded.

Trying to get off the subject and lighten things a bit Toad Sage quickly gets back on track, "Anyway how these factors lead to one's element is through the following: for the clan case the Uchiha is a good example. They are naturally attuned to the Fire element, that's why by graduation your teammate already knew at least one. In the case of parents that usually has to do with if say your mother was a Water nature then there's a good chance _you _would inherit the same element. I already explained Haku's case so will skip that one. The one on birthplace usually implies that you would gain an element from living in a specific area, in our case the most likely element that comes in Konoha is Fire. Finally like I mentioned those of _unique _situations, not _just _Jinchuuriki, can gain a different element".

Taking a quick breather Jiraiya drew out of a pocket in his pants two small slips of blank paper. After handing one to Naruto Jiraiya started up again, "Now how one learns what their element is, is the easy part. What we use is this unique paper. Its created from trees that are 'fed' chakra during their growth process. Then all that one needs to do is push a little of their chakra into the paper and 'bam' that's it. I'll show you to fully understand".

Holding up his paper Jiraiya pushed a little of his chakra into it. What happened next surprised Naruto a bit. The paper started crumbling up _really _quickly and as the bits hit the ground burnt up into a small pile of ash. "What you just saw is how one's chakra element is shown, in my case it's Earth and Fire. My main element is Earth followed by Fire. Each element has its own response via the chakra paper: Earth crumbles to bits, Fire burns the paper up, Water soaks the paper, Lightning crinkles it up, and Wind cuts it in half. Know you try."

Hearing the go ahead Naruto holds up his paper and pumps in a little chakra. What happens next surprised _both _shinobi. Naruto's paper not only cut in half, showing his main element to be Wind, but cut into _pieces_ followed by the same pieces burning into ash. What made the last part shocking is that it burned up near instantly after the first cut. Not understanding what happened fully Naruto turned to Jiraiya only to see him in a corner kneeling over in depression.

"How is it possible. Not even _I _had two elements at his age. _Or _one that strong. It's not fair." said a depressed sage. Still a little confused Naruto only looked on while scratching the back of his head.

-**Flashback End-**

After Jiraiya got a hold of himself he went on to explain that the reactions he got from the paper meant his affinities where not only for Wind _and _Fire but that his affinities where far stronger than anyone his age should have.

From then on Jiraiya focused on training him in his fire element, since it was the one he already mastered himself. He knew the training for Wind but only had Naruto focus on that a little, figuring he could train in that element after the exams when he has more time.

Getting back to the present Naruto looked down at his current project. His armored gauntlet. It was already late in the night but he was already getting near the completion of the glove part. After he finishes this part he can focus on the wrist part then all that's left is the arm and connecting all three pieces. Once that's down Kyuubi's plan is to infuse the armor with a large combination of seals. The list of ones needed were for the following needs: Weight and Gravity Seals for training purposes, Chakra Storage Seals to handle both his and Kyuubi's chakra, Absorption Seals like the Fūka Hōin (this one taking a lot of time to complete), Growth Seals to have the armor handle his body growth in both height and muscle mass, and finally Sealing well Seals so as to seal the armor pieces on his person(9). The list also included a few unique seals that would be his special surprise for everyone come his match with Neji.

Seeing he's nearly done he gets back to work.

**-A Few Minutes before 11 PM-**

Naruto steps back with a sigh of both exhaustion and relief. After what felt like forever to him he'd finally finished the right hand armor. A sense of pride filled him at looking at his first piece. He'd built the whole thing on his own, with only a minor case of help by Tenten. "Good job gaki, I can see that you've really got the hang of this. It's nearly 11 so why don't you clean yourself up and head on upstairs to rest I can clean up here and put everything away. You deserve the rest."

Turning around Naruto looks to see Dustin having walked in while he was looking over the armored glove. Resting a hand on his shoulder he slowly lead Naruto out of the forge and called over Tenten. Seeing him about to protest Dustin quickly silenced him with a hand on the head, "Know I won't be hearing any complaints. You've been working non-stop for 3 weeks, I think this once I'll let you clock-out a little early, alright."

Seeing he wasn't gonna argue Naruto followed Tenten to the 2nd floor to get washed up and rest in the guest room. This had become a bit of a habit of Naruto's since he started working on the armor, he'd work so hard and lose track of time only to be far to tired by the time he's done to be able to walk home. So Hitomi, Tenten's kaa-san, started all but forcing Naruto to staying in their guest room when he proved he couldn't walk more than a few feet before nearly falling down out of exhaustion.

After he watching his apprentice walk upstairs with the aid of Tenten he turned to take a look at the starting of Naruto's Armor project. He couldn't help but question why it was so simple and basic in design. It looked very standard and plain. After looking at it for a moment he decided to let it be, he would always learn about it later at the Exams when Naruto faced Neji. Taking a quick look around of his forge he noticed it wasn't that messy as he thought and decided to clean it up tomorrow.

**-3 Weeks from Finals-**

We now find Naruto sweeping up Dustin's shop. Having finished his training for the day with some more Fuinjutsu training later tonight he was just finished his last job before heading upstairs to eat. That was another thing that's changed since he met Tenten's mom. She'd made it a point to have him join her, Dustin and Tenten every night for dinner before heading out to train and then to working in the forge. The woman was _very _persuasive.

It seemed though he would have to wait a little bit longer since just a few minutes before the store was to close, one last customer decided to show up. "We're about to close so unless you only need a few items you'll have to stop by tomorrow" Naruto said while having his back turned. However the voice to answer him was probably the last one he expected, "Well luckily I only need to get a few things anyways". Naruto turned to see none other than Tsuchi Kin, one of the opponents Jiraiya warned Naruto to take _very _seriously should he fight her in the Finals.

As Naruto turned to look at her, Kin seemed to not recognize him and was more busy looking at several different sized Senbon on display. Quickly getting a hold of himself he headed over to the front desk to grab the price list Tenten got for him in case such a situation, such as right now, were to happen. That being Naruto left alone in the shop with a customer. Finding the list under the cash register Naruto came up to see Kin before him holding a few different pieces of equipment from the displays(10).

For a second nothing came out of her mouth only to drop everything on the desk to step back and point at Naruto. This was quickly followed with a shout of, "YOU!" from Kin.

Deciding to be a bit of a smart-ass for once Naruto replied in a deadpanned voice, "Yes, me. Know are you planning to buy all this or stand and point at me till closing." Realizing she's making a bit of a fool of herself, Kin quickly collected herself and said, "Um yeah. I need 2 dozen of the heavier Senbon and 4 dozen of the smaller size. I also need 25 kunai and 30 shuriken. Alongside that I'll need about 10 yards worth of Ninja Wire. Finally new holsters for all 4 weapons."

Seeing she was back on track he checked everything over the list adding it all together he replied, "Okay altogether that comes to 7,085 ryo." Double checking his work he quickly reached under the desk to grab the required pouches she asked for. He was once again interrupted by a Kin's next question, "Why are you working here? Aren't you a Shinobi of this village?" Looking at her as he placed the pouches on the table Naruto answered, "Well I _am _in the Finals like you, I can't exactly go on missions right now. So I work here to get a little extra money during my breaks in training. Now are you gonna pay?"

Realizing she hasn't done so she quickly grabs her ryo from her pocket and counts out the required amount. Paying Naruto he hands over the pouches and assorted weapons she purchased. Gathering her new equipment she goes about storing everything away. Seeing her getting her self squared away and most likely to leave shortly Naruto went back to sweeping up the floor so he can clock-out and join Tenten and her parents for dinner soon.

However as he's finishing up he looks to see Kin _still _there and looking at him. Noting her slightly apprehensive look Naruto speaks up, "Is there something else I can do for you?" Deciding that since he asked and she can;t seem to leave she decides to ask the question she's been holding in since she walked in.

"Why did you allow me to buy anything from here?" she asked. Not understanding her question Naruto retorts, "Huh?". Seeing she wasn't being clear enough she reiterates, "I mean I'm from another village and not only that me and my team almost not only removed _your _team from the Exams but almost _killed _your teammates. Not to mention I beat one of your friends in the Prelims. So why?"

Getting what she was questioning about now Naruto replies, "Well for one, _I _was asleep during your attack on my _'team'_. Secondly while killing Sasuke and Sakura would have removed me from the Exams they are both _very _far from being true teammates let alone _friends_. And finally, while Shikamaru was in my graduating class and we did _kinda _hangout after school. We are hardly friends.(11)"

Understanding his words she was still curious since he seemed a _lot _different from the loud mouthed blonde from the earlier parts of the Exams. Deciding to focus on it later she gave a quick 'Thank you' and 'Goodbye', Kin left the shop. Walking her out as she did so. Naruto quickly put away the broom and headed upstairs. As he did so one last thought came to mind, "That was weird".

**-Day before the Finals-**

It was nearly here, the Chuunin Exam Finals. Daiymos and Kages from all over have come to Konoha to see either their countries prospective Genins or future employees. Betting pools were already getting set up for those willing to bet on the upcoming fights. But that is not the focus right now. So lets head to said focus shall we.

We once again find ourselves watching Naruto at Ichiraku's. Once again diving head first into several _dozen _bowls of ramen. Having been denied any of the delicious noodles for over a month Naruto was quick to enjoy every last drop as he gorged on his favorite dish. After finishing what seemed like his 50th bowl he looked up to see not only Ayame and Teuchi looking on but his current eating companion _Nii Yugito._ Although this came on account of Yugito hearing of Ichiraku's serving the best ramen in all of Hi no Kuni. Something she heard from Naruto in passing in fact.

Upon hearing this she was intent on following him and checking this out for herself. He was in fact very much right. She had _never _tasted such good ramen _anywhere _in Rai no Kuni. This though wasn't the _only _factoid though for when Naruto turned to have a look at the person that joined him he saw something that surprised him so much he actually _stopped _eating mid-bowl. What was so shocking to our former orange wearing ninja(12), well it might be the fact one Nii Yugito was looking at him while _still _eating her own ramen.

But the truly _shocking _part to Naruto was that she was sitting next to a still rising pile of ramen bowls that was almost as high as _his! _

Ayame herself couldn't believe there was someone who could put away ramen as quickly and easily as Naruto. Both Jinchuuriki (unknowingly of the other) quickly noticing where looking at each other, with food still hanging from their mouths. Speedily turned away while both blushed up a storm, Ayame actually thought both where making great imitations of tomatoes right then.

After both finished there meals and payed they ended up once again catching the others eye. Trying to break the slightly awkward silence Yugito said, "I guess I should thank you for mentioning this place earlier." A little surprised by her statement Naruto asked, "Your welcome, though I don't remember actually talking to you...um". Realizing they never actually formally met, Yugito held out her hand while saying, "Oh right I'm Yugito. I'm the only Nin from Kumo that is in the Finals. And I heard you talking of this place on the way here."

Remembering her match from the Prelims he said, "Oh right you beat Choji as the last match of the Prelims". Said match was actually very embarrassing in regards to Choji as well as his sensei. After all there's nothing to be really proud about when you get beaten in two moves...one of which you caused _yourself_(13). Not a very proud day for one Sarutobi Asuma either, seeing as his _whole _team lost their Prelim Match's.

Remembering her _less _than impressive opponent and even _less _impressive win, being it was pretty easy. She turned back to Naruto and decided to switch conversation tracks, "Well anyway thanks again, I'm a little surprised that there's someone else out there that eats ramen the same way I do." Agreeing with her Naruto replies, "Yeah, the only people I know or have met that can eat almost as much as me are the Akimichi Clan."

Smiling at her fellow 'Lover of Ramen' Yugito was about to continue the conversation before hearing a loud call of "Yugito"! Both Jinchuuriki turn to see a dark-skinned and pale skinned girl running up to them. Upon closer inspection by Naruto he notices the Kumo Hitai-ate on them, properly guessing that they are Yugito's teammates. Both were unfortunately _not _in the finals, the pale blonde having forced a double knockout with Duso(14). While the red-head had to withdraw having gained, in the Forest of Death, a very nasty hit to her arm that required surgery as soon as possible if she wished to keep it.

"_Finally_ found you Yugito, we've been looking _everywhere_!" stated the red-head with a great deal of annoyance. "I told you'd see most likely be at the nearest ramen stand, but did you listen, _noooooo"_ the ahem 'large' pale blonde girl said. Noticing the time Yugito quickly turned to Naruto, "Sorry Naruto-san but I must be going. It was nice talking to you."

"That's fine I have to be somewhere myself anyways. It was nice talking to you. Good luck in the Finals." replied Naruto with his trademarked 'Foxy Smile'. With those words Naruto headed off to Dustin's needing to do some last-minute checks on his gauntlet and equipment. Not realizing said smile left a noticeable tint of red on one Yugito's cheeks.

"Good luck to you as well Naruto-san! Hopefully we'll get the chance to face each other in the Finals!" shouted back a smiling Yugito. Giving a wave over his shoulder Naruto continued on. Turning to her teammates she noticed their growing grins and piercing stares, "What. He likes ramen like I do." Yugito answered with slight annoyance while trying to hide her slowly growing embarrassment. Dropping the conversation for later the Kumo trio headed back to their hotel to meet up with both their Sensei and the Raikage, who just earlier today arrived in Konoha.

**-Back with Naruto-**

_'Well that was interesting, never imagined I'd meet _anyone_ that could eat ramen the same way I do.'_ thought Naruto. _** 'There's something off about that girl kit. Though for the love of **_**KAMI,**_** I can't figure it out.' **_stated the Kyuubi within Naruto's head. A little surprised by his words Naruto asks,_ 'Huh, what do you mean by 'odd', Kyuu?' _Taking a moment to organize his thoughts Kyuubi replied, _'Its more like there's something kind of _familiar about_ her. But I can't think why?' _stated the Kyuubi.

'_Well that can be something to think on later, the Finals are tomorrow and I intend to beat that arrogant Neji into the ground and to do that I'm gonna need to focus.' _said a _very _pissed Jinchuuriki. _**'True, not to mention we'll finally be able to fully test out the gauntlet. And what better target then that annoying Hyuga boy's **_**face**_**. HAHAHAHAHA!' **_said Kyuubi with no hidden amount of maliciousness.

Not at all minding of Kyuubi's dark laughter within his mind. Naruto himself imagined the same scenario in his own mind. All the while a small dark grin spread across his face. 'Yeah, soon you'll pay for what you did to Hinata Neji. Oh yes, very soon.'

Those seeing the expression on the Genin's face where quick to keep their distance. Most thinking the boy was preparing to prank another _innocent _villager again. At this same moment a _certain _Hyuga felt a very uncomfortable chill run up his spine. Pushing the foreboding feeling aside said Hyuga went on to prepare for his later matches. Believing that with 'Fate' on his side none would best him. Especially our favorite blonde hero. Oh the bliss of the ignorant.

**-Day of the Exams-**

The day was finally here. And Naruto could hardly wait. Looking one last time at the clock in his room he quickly grabbed his gear and headed out while having one last thing come to mind, _'I hope Ero-Sensei got everything in place. I intend to impress and show up Sasuke-teme. What better way then to make an entrance _no one_ will forget for a _very _long time.'_ We these last thoughts Naruto gave himself a quick once over and gunned it to the stadium.

Get ready Chuunin Exam Finals, **get ready** for the coming storm!

Chapter 3 done and done:

1-That's what I'm calling it, it kinda fits anyway.

2-If that ain't the right wording for it don't complain it works quite well in my mind.

3-This is my hypothesis on the matter and to be honest it actually works if you thing about it.

4-This is proven through the Uchiha.

5-This is taken from the my opinion of 4.

6-Proven in canon.

7-Canon seems to imply this at least.

8-Once again canon implies this in more than one case.

9-Told you I was prepared for this **agnar.**

10-For those who have bought games at places like GameStop, Dustin's uses the same display design. Small samples out front, the rest in back and behind the main desk.

11-Lets face it folks in all the _shown _memories of Naruto's childhood, he is never _once _shown playing with anyone. His only memories shown about Shikamaru is them _sleeping _in class. Besides the Filler where Naruto meets Hana clearly shows he probably was _never _invited to Kiba's, Choji's, or Shikamaru's house. By that I mean the fact Naruto didn't even _know _Kiba had an older sister. If I'm wrong...well to late to change this.

12-His new outfit will be explained in the next chapter.

13-Match was basically the same as his canon match with Duso only instead of getting hit by a sound wave, Yugito just shocked him using the same case of physics. Big ball of around 70% water and a large charge of electricity...you do the math.

14-Yes I changed it, don't think too much into this it was mostly so I can later have Yugito promoted and then have the _real _Team Samui/Kirabi put together: Samui, Omoi, and Karui. This was just done to have to _only _Yugito making it to the Finals.

AN: Alright, now as of this chapter's posting you can go to my page to vote on who you want to be the extra 2 girls in the harem to be. If there is someone you want that isn't in the poll send me a PM of who you want, with an **ACTUALLY **reason why. Not: "Their hot, or sexy, or cause she's got giant tits", NO! I want an actually reason that's nice and can be worked _into _the damn story. After you send me the PM, or you can put it in your review but it has to be more then _just _who you want, I still want a take on how I did in this chapter. After I've added them I will PM you in return so you can go to vote on them. Also this poll will allow you to vote twice, and ONLY twice, so you can vote for the two you want. Now as to my Chosen 3 as many have guessed it's: Kin, Haku, and Yugito. Yeah, no true surprise huh. Also as two last mentions, I will be putting up a second poll to ask if you want a 3rd girl added to the list (meaning there will be a total of 6 in the Harem: my 3 and YOUR 3). Finally think hard on if you want any Filler or Movie girls in the Harem, since I will be using some of the two, kinda have to since I intend to use the Race and Raijin Arc, Snow Country Arc, and Utakata Arc. So if you want say: Koyuki, Fubuki, Hotaru, Ryuzetsu, Ameyuri, etc. tell me and I'll put them up on the poll for you to vote on. The Poll for either add 2 or 3 girls will be up till the end of the month so vote! Only one each.

With that being said see-ya!

*Drives off in Dark Knight's styled Batmobile*

"This thing is AWESOME!"


	4. HARD Facts

Here we are again with Chapter 4 of the Bijuu Armors.

Once again a thank you to all those who have Favorited and Follow myself and this fic. And now for my Top 2 Reviews:

SV-I'm glad you appreciate my exclusion of Hinata, Sakura, and Ino for their overuse. I do wish to point out though that in regards to Canon Hinata is A LOT stronger than some give her credit for. Besides in context can you see Sakura doing ANY of the stuff Hinata did during the Pre-Shippuden Filler as opposed to Sakura? Taking on that Giant Bee Summon, um no I see Sakura hiding behind Naruto and others to handle it, unlike Hinata. I also liked your reasons and points for having either Tayuya or Sasame in the harem. Both where well thought out and usable factors.

Dann Knight-I liked your argument and acknowledgement that Kurenai got the short end of the stick out of all the Rookie 12 Sensei's...Kishimoto's best excuse, she's a woman and got pregnant...stupid. She is on the poll so you can vote for her.

Arashi: Thank you again to all those who review since my last update. Now to the disclaimer:

*Arashi cuts himself off*

Arashi: And here to say it is instead of a favorite character of mine will be my partner and friend Yurei King!

*A giant portal of green energy swirls on the ground and out steps a figure in a ghostly black cloak wearing a demonic skull mask*

Yurei King: Kamen Rider Arashi does not own Naruto. But he owns this particular fic.

Arashi: Thanks pal. By the way sweet outfit, not as cool as my Decade costume but close.

Yurei King: No problem, but mine is way more imposing. *pulls out a scythe as grey mist begins to drift from underneath the cloak* You can't beat the dark and sinister look.

Arashi: *Pulls out all Final Form Ride cards from Decade* True but where you have one I have TEN!

Yurei King: Quality over quantity man. *Turns to audience* I keep telling him but he never listens.

Arashi: *Glares at Yurei* This ain't over! Anyways, Enjoy!

**The Bijuu Armors**

**Chapter 4: HARD Facts**

**-Konoha Stadium, Day of the Chuunin Exam Finals-**

It was finally here, the Chuunin Exam Finals. Daiymos and Village Leaders from all around the Elemental Nations had come to see this biannual tournament to see which village had the best crop of Genin's to hire for their needs. Watching from his personal booth we find Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage himself watching the crowds mill in to their seats. Looking down at the ninja in the coming fights he couldn't help but be a bit nervous on seeing no signs of Naruto.

He wasn't concerned for Sasuke, seeing as since he knew that if he was with Kakashi, and knowing the Uchiha's love for being in the spotlight, would more than likely show up late and in a dramatic fashion.

Pushing such thoughts aside Hiruzen turned as he saw the first of his two visitors for this exam. Entering in was none other than the Yondaime Raikage himself A. A was a giant of a man, one could best describe as having muscles _on_ his muscles. Standing behind the man where two unfamiliar ninja from Kumo, 'Most likely his bodyguards' thought the titled 'God of Shinobi'. The first was a woman of great beauty, dark skinned (like most native to Rai no Kuni are), and 'ehem' _sizes _that reminded the Hokage a bit of a certain female student of his.

The other was a large man, not as large as the Raikage but not to far behind, wearing shades and very oddly a special harness holding not one or two but _seven_ swords. Said shinobi was currently looking down at the arena floor at, what Hiruzen could only guess, was the Kumo kunoichi below.

"Well it's been a few years but I see you still got some fire in you old man, HAHAHA!" laughed a rather loud A. Deciding to take a return shot at his age from the younger Kage Sarutobi replied, "Yes the 'fire' in me hasn't died off _yet _Raikage-sama, at least not enough that I couldn't still send you back to Kumo in a _less _than happy mood". Smirking at the jab the Raikage, deciding not to get into a pissing contest with the elder Kage _yet_, answered back, "Well anyways I see we still are waiting on the Kazekage huh. Figured he'd be hear before me Hokage-sama."

Looking over to the giant man Sarutobi said, "Yes it seems he had a bit of trouble it would seem. On another note I don't believe I've seen these two before, who might your guards be." Before A could respond the other man decided to cut him off, "YO! I float like a butterfly and sting like a killer bee. Step back fools before the mighty KIRABI!"**(1)** After his words all was silent in the Kage Booth, till the Hokage started snickering, only to turn into outright laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Quite an interesting young Shinobi you have there Raikage-sama." said the Sandaime. Before he could bash in his 'brother's' head the Kumo kunoichi stepped forward and said, "I am Mabui Sandaime-sama, it is nice to meet you." Said Mabui then finished with a small bow while still keeping a serious expression on her face.

Nodding at the young woman's politeness and respect the Hokage repiled, "Nice to meet you as well Mabui-san." Her intro done she returned to standing behind the Raikage, who after punching his brother into the floor, took his seat alongside the Hokage.

Not a minute later they were joined by the Kazekage Sabaku no Kira**(2)**. Said Kage made his way over to his fellows, as he went to sat down the Hokage welcomed him, "Ah, good to see you could make it Kazekage-sama. I hope the trip getting here through the deserts of Kaze no Kuni didn't exhaust you too much."

Turning to the Sandaime he replied, "No I'm rather fine. I thank you for asking, though it's probably good that the exams where not held in Suna or one of the other 5 this year. I don't believe you could handle the trip to well Hokage-sama at your age. Maybe you should look into getting a Godaime soon." "HAHA, no need to worry on my account Kazekage-sama. I'm still in good enough shape to handle this position. I think I could hold out for another few years" replied the Hokage.

"I should be asking of your health though Kira-sama. I figure after making it into Hi no Kuni you'd not need to keep wearing your face cloth?**(3)**" questioned Hiruzen. Cause indeed the Kazekage had left his mouth cloth on, even though Hi no Kuni has no where _near _the harsh winds of Kaze no Kuni. "Oh, I apologize but I came down with a bit of a cough a few days ago. No worries I'm in no way contagious I just figured for courtesy's sake I'd keep it on, just in case."

Nodding at their fellow Kage's words both dropped the subject though if one noticed quickly enough they'd see the suspicious glance the Hokage sent the Kazekage.

Turning to the ground below Hiruzen noticed the continued lack of either the Uchiha and more importantly Naruto. Noticing this as well both the Raikage and Kazekage voiced their opinions. "It would seem two of your Shinobi are absent Sarutobi-sama. One of which I believe is this 'Great Uchiha' I keep hearing about" voiced the Raikage with a big grin on his face. "I to was assuming the boy would be here, after all he is set to fight my youngest son after all" stated the Kazekage while sending a side glance to the Hokage.

"My apologize but unfortunately dear Sasuke-kun was trained by Hatake Kakashi over the 2 month long period. It would seem he has picked up one of Kakashi-kun's less appropriate traits, his lateness." said the Hokage with some measure of annoyance. "As for the other shinobi missing that would be Naruto-kun, and I have word from his sensei that he will be here on time. He just wants to make a bit of an entrance. I let it be on account of Naruto's love for being a bit of a show-off and wanted to grab attention" finished the Hokage.

"Be that as it may if they aren't here _on time _they should be disqualified for failing to show up. I damn well didn't come all the way here to _not _see the Genin down below fight and rather show up when _they _feel they should" replied the Raikage with a small amount of anger.

"You needed worry Raikage-sama, while I can't be certain of Sasuke-kun, I can assure you that Naruto would not allow himself to miss this for _anything_" stated a _very _serious Sandaime. "I'll hold you to that Hiruzen, and for your _village's _sake you better be right. It not do your clients any good to have one of the one's they wanted to see _not _even show up on time" replied the Raikage.

With that all being said the 3 Kages turned back to looking at the prospective Genin below.

**-Arena Floor-**

Down below we find the other finalist waiting for the exams to begin. Not a minute later they are joined by a Konoha Jounin chewing on a senbon. Said Jounin quickly calls their attention from the stands, "Alright look sharp all eyes are on you guys today, so try not to embarrass your village. Just so you know I'm Genma and I'll be your referee for the Finals, same rules as before, what I say goes. Keep going after I say it's done and you'll be disqualified, got it."

All the gathered Genin nodded their heads at his stern words. However before more could be said Kin, noticing Naruto and the Uchiha's lack of presence voiced out, "Hey what will happen if Naruto and the Uchiha aren't here in time for their matches?" "Then they are disqualified", replied Genma.

Nodding her head at this Kin could only think, 'That baka better show up, I still owe him one afterall.'

**-Arena Stands-**

As for those who _didn't _make it to the Finals we see the now titled 'Rookie 12' sitting amongst each other and their group's senseis. With the exception of Rock Lee, Maito Gai, and Hatake Kakashi that is, Lee being escorted to the arena _by _Gai while Kakashi is busy doing what he has come to be know for _more _often than with his fighting skills...being late.

Besides the mentioned trio not present others where sitting amongst the rookies and their teachers, the likes of which included: Mitarashi Anko, Umino Iruka, Kiba's mother and older sister Tsume and Hana, and finally Tenten's parents Dustin and Hitomi.

Ironically enough unknown to most but a small few all aforementioned people had actually come for a sole reason of seeing a certain Uzumaki's performance in the exams. In Anko's case it was two-fold: on one hand it was to see the titled dobe kick the hell out of the titled Genius of the Hyuuga Clan on the other it was for her hopes in that through his win she'd make an absolute _killing _via the given chances he has from the Betting Pools. After all 100 to 1 odds on his lose means her win could not only put a _lot _of people on tighter budgets but _her _income would be astronomical in most comparisons.

For Iruka his was mostly an invested interest on how far, those from his last graduated Genin's class, got in their careers. Most important of all the them being Naruto himself, it also helped that in his own beliefs that regardless of what others may say he _knew _if nothing else Naruto would beat Neji. With that personal belief he put his last _four _paychecks worth of ryo on Naruto winning against the Hyuuga Genius.

In the Inuzuka's case it was more to see the pup that beat Kiba then anything else, though once again money was placed on his beating Neji, in this case by Hana without the knowledge of her mother. After all it's not exactly a good idea to tell your mother you bet half your yearly salary on a single match in the exams, especially one that had _very _low odds.

Finally there was the Arai's Dustin and his wife Hitomi. Both like the mentioned others here mostly to cheer for Naruto. Although Dustin himself having another reason, that being to his vested interest in Naruto's secret project. One that he has no problem admitting has had him curious every day since Naruto walked into his shop. He was deeply looking forward to seeing the first completed piece today. He only hoped whatever Naruto planned to do to it to make it into what he claimed wasn't a waste of the rare metal used to make it.

Mind you things where hardly from being quiet, especially with a certain harpy...I mean _kunoichi _in the audience**(4)**. Although most Genin were confused when Iruka showed up earlier. Kurenai even asking how he's here since he has class at this time. Quick explanation being to seeing his former students while asking for a sub to take his place for just today. Anko's reason was more to watch Naruto, though she kept that to herself, and because Kurenai asked her to join her. The Inuzuka's came to watch, since it _was necessary _for Tsume being clan head and all to watch the possible future Chuunins, to help in the decisions later on _who _gets promoted.

The Arai's where there for personal reasons and stated nothing more, with only Tenten being any of the wiser on that matter.

Noticing the blonde gaki's absence Anko was quick to voice it, "Huh figured the orange gaki be here by now. Hell I even expected him here _early _if for the simple fact he was really intent on shoving a kunai up the Hyuuga's ass from what he did in the Prelims." Nodding more at her friends statement then her crass words Kurenai was quick to follow-up, "Yes, I was expecting the same. Hopefully he hasn't picked up his sensei's lack of respect when it comes to showing up on time."

Hearing both women's words Hitomi turned to them and answered what was on most people's minds, "I wouldn't worry too much Anko-san, Kurenai-san. Naruto _is _here he just wanted to take care of some personal business first before making his entrance." Noticing most everyone in their section looking at her with questioned looks Ino decided to voice her confusion at the former's statement, "Ummm, not to be rude but who are you two? And how do you know Naruto?" the inner gossip in her demanding to know their connection to her former classmate.

Speaking for her parents Tenten says, "Oh they're my parent's you guys. They, alongside myself at times, run the Arai's Smithy. As for how they know Naruto is because he's been working at our shop during his breaks from training over the last 6 weeks."

A little shocked at this bit of knowledge Sakura was the quick to reply, "But how can that be, Naruto-baka doesn't know anything about smithing or running a shop." Feeling the need to defend her newest friend Tenten answered back, "Of course he didn't, but that's why we _taught _him how. He learned it over the month and a half when not training and has become pretty good at it to be honest."

Even more shocked than before Kurenai was however the next to ask, "I find it a bit odd that Naruto-san would be interested in smithing, especially since it's a job that requires a lot of patience and focus. Something that, from what I've seen he lacks a lot of." "That may be true but how much do you know of Naruto-kun yourself Kurenai-san or any of you to be honest. Have any of you personally asked him of his interests outside of his love for ramen and wanting to be Hokage?"**(5)** asked Hitomi with a well hidden sly smile on her face.

Many realizing that they indeed _didn't _know much about him stopped any responses or questions for that matter, from being voiced.

Noticing the end of their questions, for the time being, Dustin and his family went back to watching the field below to wait in patience for Naruto entrance. After all if they learned _one _thing about Naruto for all the time he spent with the Arai's is that he likes to do things in a unique and at sometimes unorthodox way.

They would realize how right they are very soon.

**-Kage's Box-**

"Well I believe everything is good and we can begin" said Sarutobi. Standing from his chair the Sandaime walked forward to address the audience. Performing a quick voice enhancing jutsu, since at his age he wouldn't be able to naturally raise his voice, he spoke "Thank you all for coming to the Biannual Chuunin Exams. We hope those that have come will enjoy the performances of the coming matches. With that being said may the Chuunin Exam Finals BEGIN!"

With his piece said Sarutobi Hiruzen returned to his seat. Just before anymore could be said amongst the Kages a voice cut in from the doorway, "Well I see I'm not to late" in entered one Jiraiya the Gama Sannin. Seeing his former student present he quickly said, "Ah Jiraiya-kun I'm glad you could make it." Nodding at his sensei Jiraiya turned to the two visting Kages "Nice to see you to Sensei, and to you as well Kazekage-sama, Raikage-sama."

Before either Kage could voice a comment on the Toad Sage's appearance, from below they heard Genma's voice shout out, "Will Uzumaki Naruto please come down to the arena floor, you have five minutes before being disqualified!" Noticing his sensei's worried look Jiraiya quickly grabbed his attention, "Don't worry sensei Naruto will be here. He just wanted to try something out before hand. And before you ask, no I don't know what it is. Most likely some unique entrance."

Nodding at his student's words Sarutobi turned to look at the arena floor.

**-Arena Floor, a few minutes earlier-**

Hearing the Sandaime's words Genma called to attention the Genin present, "Alright everyone here's one last look at the matches, get a good look cause this is the last time before we begin." Pulling forth the same chart used after the Prelims Genma showed the current match listings:

Block A:

Match 1-Hyuuga Neji VS Uzumaki Naruto

Match 2-Sabaku no Kankuro VS Aburame Shino

Block B:

Match 1-Sabaku no Temari VS Tsuchi Kin

Match 2-Sabaku no Gaara VS Uchiha Sasuke

Yugito will face the winner of Match 1 in Block A.

Looking the match listings one last time Genma then took down the paper and put it away. Following this action he spoke up for the crowd and participants, "With the exclusion of Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto would the other competitors return to the Fighter's Box up above so that we can begin the first match of the day."

Hearing his request all but Genma and Neji went up the stairs leading to the stands. Leaving only the two to wait for Naruto to show up.

After waiting for a few seconds Genma shouted out, "Would Uzumaki Naruto please come to the Arena for your scheduled match!" Looking around and still not seeing him Genma spoke up once more, "If Naruto does not show up in the next five minutes he _will _be disqualified!"

Hearing this Neji had his own thoughts on the matter, 'So it seems Fate _is _right. As for all your _brave _words you don't have the courage to show up on time to face me Uzumaki.'

As time wore down the crowd became restless and started yelling. The few that came to see Naruto started to worry for him taking so long.

It finally came to a head when Genma shouted out for one last time, "It seems Uzumaki Naruto has no showed, with that in mind Hyuuga Neji, via disqualification is the..."

***BOOM!***

Before more could be said a large explosion went off near the other entrance to the arena floor. Following the explosion a loud din of music came through the PA system to break the brief silence.

***Play Goldberg's 2nd WCW Theme music***

Just as the music started picking up smoke started billowing out of the entrance. Soon as the smoke started to fade one could just make out a figure in the smoke clouds. With a quick gust of wind the smoke started blowing away, from the shadows of the clouds a figure could be seen. Not much could be gleaned from their appearance since small streams of fire soon shot around the hidden person. As the fire continued to spew around the man, as his figured clearly showed his gender at this point, he started to slowly march _through _the fire itself.

As the man came into view, without a _single burn _or _hint _of fire on his clothes, many soon recognized the man to be none other than _Uzumaki Naruto_. However this was _not _the same Naruto most present knew of, instead before them was a _warrior, _a man who could easily be seen to be here for one reason alone. _Not _for a promotion, _not _for a chance to prove Konoha more superior than Suna or Kumo, or even to show off his skills. No _this _Naruto was here for one thing and _one _thing only, to beat the holy hell out of Neji and make him pay for his actions to Hinata. Nothing more, nothing less.

But what gave this impression to those who knew even a _small _fraction of Naruto's attitude and mindset? Well some saw it in his eyes, but most saw it in his new look. Gone was the trademark orange jumpsuit of _Team 7's _Uzumaki Naruto and what now stood was the Naruto trained by Jiraiya of the Sannin, and secretly the Kyuubi no Kitsune. First in replace of his standard shinobi sandals where jet black boots(6) with red lining going all over them**(6)**, gone was his overly bright orange pants and in their place was black Gi pants**(7)**, a heavy utility belt held up his pants (one that would make Batman glare in envy). Three small storage scrolls went down his right leg**(8)** while replacing his usual black shirt was a now padded _blood-red _shirt**(9)**, and over this instead of his kill me orange jacket was a black leather jacket covered in unique white tribal-like designs. Unique they were in the case that they hid the fact _all _the designs where actually _seals_, _dozens of seals_.

To finish his new get-up he had on both hands a pair of crimson fingerless gloves, each with a metal plate on the back and running across the knuckles. _However _unlike most he had two different symbols on them, the left had the symbol for Whirlpool while on his right the kanji for the number 9. As a last touch he decided on something that even Jiraiya questioned him on, that being him wearing his headband instead of as a headband but as a bandanna like both Genma and Hayate have it. This added factor was that it pushed his bangs over his eyebrows almost entirely, cause him to get a much _different _reaction from some girls that don't know him that well.

***You can lower the volume or stop the song altogether at this point***

Namely Kin, Temari, Yugito, and surprisingly the likes of Hana, Anko, Kurenai, and Mabui.

A shared thought among the first three was the following, _'Since when was the midget blonde _that_ hot!' _Luckily for them everyone around them was to busy mesmerised by the blonde's entrance to notice the growing puddle of _drool _spreading at the young kunoichi's feet.

Back on the arena floor, Genma was the first to break the silence, "You do know you where just about to be _disqualified _right?" Turning to look at the Jounin Naruto replied, "I know. I was only doing that to see if my assumption was right." Seeing the questioning looks on both Genma and Neji, and particularly _feeling _them from most of the people up in the stands Naruto followed up with, "My assumption being if _I _was going to get any kind of extra time to arrive, which I _didn't."_

Before anymore could be said from Genma Naruto continued with, "This was mostly to make a point since I _know_ Uchiha Sasuke would _not _be here at the _required _time. In fact I personally believe he won't even be on time for his _match _and try to drag out as much time, even more than I did, to make a flashy entrance. I believe this because more than _once _have I seen this village cater to his whims. I just want to see if you'll do it _here _and _now_ of all times with not _just_ Konoha citizens present."

**-Kage's Box-**

Hearing Naruto's words Sarutobi could only look on with some measure of concern, mostly on account that he was looking _right _at _him_ when he said the last part. He could only guess that _any _means to delay the Uchiha's match would raise more than one head and draw quite a lot of ire from the multiple Daiymos present. As if to prove his point the Raikage said, "I _really _hope you didn't have any plans to do what this blonde gaki just said Sarutobi. I for one don't have the patience for _any _of my Ninja being tardy or down right late with no excuse."

Turning to his fellow Kage the Sandaime was quick to reply, "I can assure you Raikage-sama I have no intention on letting young Sasuke get away with being late to the exams. In fact if he isn't on time I _will disqualify _him." Hearing these words Orochi...I mean _Kira _asked, "I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement Sarutobi-sama. After all many came here to see the Uchiha fight my son."

Looking at the Kazekage Sarutobi answered in kind, "Even so are clients need to understand that when asked for a mission or assignment from a village that the hired Ninja's will do them on _time _and be _punctual. _Anything less will not put us in anyone's favor, not to mention we already have a bad light on us as is from young Naruto-kun's words alone."

Hearing this and knowing that trying to put more pressure on the situation might give him away the _Kazekage _just nodded and resumed looking down at the arena. Had he been looking over in Jiraiya and Sarutobi's direction he'd have noticed the small moment of acknowledgement between them before turning to watch the upcoming match.

**-Back on the Battleground-**

Seeing his piece done Genma turned to both Genin, "Alright First Match of the Konoha Chuunin Exam Finals: Hyuuga Neji VS Uzumaki Naruto! Are both fighters ready?!" Seeing both Genin giving the a silent nod

Genma finally said, "Begin!"

Then came silence, neither Neji or Naruto said or moved, after a few seconds both slowly entered their respective fighting stances. Neji in the Hyuuga's signature Juken stance with his Byakugan active and Naruto in a simple martial arts opening stance.

After not saying anything else Neji decided to try doing to Naruto what he did to Hinata, weaken him mentally.

"You should just quit now and save yourself the embarrassment. It's by Fate's decree that I win this day. You who are nothing but a loser and the class dobe cannot hope to beat me the last years Rookie of the Year and declared _Genius _of the Great Hyuuga Clan! So give up now before I destroy you like I did Hinata-_sama_!

For a moment Naruto did nothing, his head hanging down for a moment most thought he _was _about to throw in the towel...until he started to shake. Soon one could hear laughing from the young Uzumaki. Till finally Naruto threw his head back and started to laugh even harder. The blonde Uzumaki continued to laugh for apparently no reason other than to laugh.

However Neji could neither find what was so funny or stand to see this class clown laugh for seemingly _no reason._ Having enough Neji yelled, "WHAT IS SO FUNNY! Do you find your inevitable lose amusing!"

Finally calming down Naruto spoke, "I'm laughing because of what you just said. First there's the fact you call your clan _great_. Last I checked not only has their been to my knowledge _any _Hyuuga in any real high noticeable position in this village like say: as Hokage or Sannin but also the fact your clan still uses traditions from before any village was created making you _very _archaic! Then there's the fact you think _fate _is viewable by a mere _mortal child _like yourself. HA! As if such a thing could _ever _be comprehended by someone like _you! _A _branch _member of the Hyuuga Clan."

Seeing Neji's enraged face Naruto was quick to continue, "Let's then take into account your statement of my class rank as opposed to _yours. _Personally speaking I've thought on that for sometime now. And realize I'd _much _rather be considered a _dope _and loser than a _Rookie of the Year _or _Clan Prodigy!_ You know why? Because those in this village that hold the title Rookie of the Year aren't great people in most cases. Example number one: Orochimaru, a clanless boy who is now a S-Class Nuke-Nin and became so for experimenting on _children _and _many others _from his own _village _to become _immortal._ That alone makes you think how great a ninja he was if he feared death so much that he would do _anything _possible to escape it, dying is in the _job description _after all! Next we have Uchiha Itachi: youngest student to graduate the academy and unlock his Sharingan, and yet at the age of 16 or so butchered his _entire clan_ save his little brother. Then we have you and Sasuke, both Rookie of the Years but with little to _no _social skills and even _fewer _friends...no wait last I checked _neither _of you have _any _friends!"

Making a mocking face Naruto quickly finished up, "Yeah, being Rookie of the Year and a _Prodigy _is _so great. _At least _me _and Lee have people we can call friends and allies, who do you and Sasuke have. I'll tell you have _particularly no one,_ but a bunch of fangirls and asskissers. More importantly last I checked there is no Namikaze Clan so it comes to question how _great _being from a Clan is since both Hyuuga Hiashi and Uchiha Fugaku, heads of their respective clans, both _failed _at becoming Hokage to a seemingly clanless blonde."

Having enough of Naruto's words Neji charged Naruto down at near full speed completely enraged. "Silence!" he shouted as he went for what many could notice was a_ killing blow _on Naruto...only to _fail!_

Yes even at full speed Hyuuga Neji, Rookie of the Year and titled 'Strongest Genin' in the Leaf, _missed_ hitting the titled 'Dobe and Class Clown'. Well to be fair he didn't actually miss, to be more precise he actually was _blocked!_

Nearly _everyone _looked on with utter amazement and _shock_. Uzumaki Naruto, the claimed failure and loser had _caught _Neji's fingers, just mere inches from his _heart. _Using Neji's shock to his advantage Naruto quickly pulled him in close and had Neji _kiss _his knee..._hard!_ Letting Neji go Naruto stood stock still as Neji collected himself.

Still surprised at what the supposed _failure _accomplished Neji decided to calm himself before starting on the attack again. Seeing his opponent still standing still after their first clash Neji took a moment to study his stance. Seeing no true fighting stance or visible taijutsu moves available in his enemies position Neji once again charged Naruto head-on.

However to his, and everyone else's, surprise Naruto dodged _every _single strike sent his way. More importantly, and to Neji's own frustration, he was dodging in a way that seemed almost like he was not even _trying. _As if to drive this home more so than before, Naruto quickly followed up his last dodge by stepping into Neji's guard and grabbed both his arms during mid-attack. To add insult to injury, quite literally in this case, Naruto drove his knee for the _second_ time into Neji's face...once again quite _hard_.

Releasing Neji again but this time with a well-timed throw, Naruto stayed in his place while Neji nursed his now slightly bleeding nose. Breaking Neji from his slight disbelief at being struck a _second _time and having landed _no _blow of his own, Naruto spoke up again "Well ain't this a surprise the dobe has struck you not once but _twice_ and I've done so with no injuries of my own. Obviously your clans vaunted Juken isn't as great as it seems since you couldn't stop _either_ hit."

Enraged to the breaking point after that last comment Neji tossed several kunai followed by charging Naruto a third time, this time he was met with more success. Dodging all of the kunai was the easy part moving to dodge Neji's next barrage of Juken strikes was another story. A minor, but near fatal, mistake came in the form of Neji striking Naruto near his upper arm. This blow forced Naruto jump backwards to try and make some room for himself. Unfortunately this was what Neji _wanted_.

Entering a stance that confused some but shocked the ever-loving _hell _out of his uncle Hyuuga Hiashi, Neji shouted "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" Striking with more speed than before shown Neji followed his call with, "2 Palms, 4 Palms, 8 Palms, 16 Palms, 32 Palms, 64 PALMS!"

Following each yell Naruto received every strike, only barely maneuvering himself away from the more deadlier hits**(10)**. Backing away slightly Neji looked on as his adversary fell backwards a few feet from the combined blows. Putting a arrogant smirk on his face Neji proceeded to mock his assumed defeated foe.

"Do you see now. You are garbage and a loser, just like Hinata-sama. You will never be able to compete with the likes of me or those chosen by fate to rule over those that aren't." Turning to the senbon chewing Jounin Neji said, "Call the match Genma-san he isn't getting back up." As he said this he turned to go back up the steps to the contestants booth.

Sadly for Neji he forgot one thing, don't make assumptions. Cause they have a tendency to make an _ass _out of you and me, in this case it's _just _Neji though.

Only to hear that _annoying _voice speaks back, "HEY! Where the HELL do you think your going!" Slightly surprised Neji turned back to see Naruto slowly, but surely, standing back on his feet. "If you think for one damn second that we are done here then you are _damn _wrong!"

Annoyed by his opponents refusal to back down, Neji exclaimed "Why won't you just give up! I've closed all of your most needed and important chakra points not to mention shut them down. You have no means of using your chakra anymore! So why do you still _stand!"_

"Because unlike you who would rather roll over and except your lot in life I fight to change and control mine!" Shouted back Naruto. Giving Neji his best stare down he quickly cut him off from saying anymore, "I still owe you for what you did to Hinata after all!" Hearing his reason Neji was quick to reply, "Do you even know _why _I did that to her!" Cutting Neji off again Naruto yelled, "NO I don't. But knowing you its a stupid and piss pour excuse to nearly kill her!"

Sick of the Uzumaki's words Neji decided to air his issues and the Hyuuga's dirty laundry to the crowd. Telling Naruto of the failed Kumo kidnapping of Hinata at age 3. And how to protect the Byakugan and keep from starting another war they sacrificed his father, Hiashi's twin brother Hizashi, in Hiashi's place. Hearing Neji's side of the story Naruto decided to give his opinion, "You are one of the dumbest S.O.B.'s I've _ever _met!"

"You blame _Hinata, _of all people, on something that she had _no _means of causing or stopping. She was _3! _How the hell would a 3-year-old handle a fully trained and experienced Jounin!" shouted Naruto.

Scowling at his logic being questioned by Naruto again, Neji decided to end this, "Since you won't back down then I shall _put_ you down!" Charging one last time to finally end this battle, Neji didn't notice, until it was to late, Naruto's smirk.

He just barely caught him saying, "Fool", before he released a massive chakra wave. Said wave sent Neji flying backwards a couple of feet only to look back at Naruto and see him hold his his right hand in a fist in front of his face. "Thanks for giving me the extra time to do this Neji, time to show the world my newest power!"

***Play Kagayaki from Kamen Rider Hibiki***

Focusing what small amount of Kyuubi's chakra he could grasp Naruto coated his right fist in it causing the kanji for FIRE to glow on the back of it. Soon his entire right fist was covered in crimson like flames. Bringing his down Naruto called out, "Yoko Ichi!"

Many from Konoha hearing this call started to panic thinking that the demon was going to call forth his power. Thankfully none voiced these thoughts to surprised at his actions up to this point. Those that knew of Naruto's personal project going into the Finals edged closer to finally see the gauntlet he built over the 6 weeks.

Back to Naruto at his call flames grew to encase his entire right arm from the tips of his fingers to his elbow. Lifting his arm back up till it was, from elbow to fingers pointing straight into the sky, Naruto finally gave one more yell and swiped his arm downwards in a chopping motion. Said action dispersed the flames over his arm to reveal his arm now covered in _armor_!

From aforementioned finger to elbow his entire arm was armored in a red armor: All five fingers where clawed in a blood red metal, his hand and forearm where encased in a more standard red colored steel, three spikes jutted out from the sides of his forearm on each side. Around his elbow a large spike went for about a few inches over it. Right next to the elbow spike was two more slightly thinner and shorter spikes colored a light orange in a scissors like position with the elbow spike in between. Finally on the back of his hand partially in the armor was a large deep blue ord. Said orb briefly flashed the kanji for 1 it before disappearing.**(11)**

Holding out his new armored arm Naruto turns to Neji and much to Neji, and every other Hyuuga present, noticed that _all _of his chakra points where open!

Stuck temporarily speechless Naruto decided to introduce Neji and everyone to his newest _toy. _"Allow me to introduce you Neji to my new armor, it's not finished yet but that's fine for now. The right gauntlet will be enough. Say hello to 'Kurama'. And goodbye to your last chance at victory, cause as of this moment *Naruto raises his gauntlet and waves in front of his face* 'You can't see me.'"**(12)**

**-Chapter End-**

Arashi: DREADFUL CLIFFHANGER JUTSU!...Always wanted to try that...hehehe. So what did you think Yurei?

Yurei: You have quite a flair for theatrics, in all I'd say you're doing very well.

Arashi: Thank you and yeah I'm starting to realize this. As a reminder at the moment the polls are still active, so if you haven't vote do so. You'll have still quite some time since they won't be closed till the end of the Invasion. I intend to give a warning on the last chapter before said closing as a last reminder. Namely the chapter that Ends the Invasion (ie to canon of Naruto's finished battle with Gaara and Sarutobi's last move to seal up Orochimaru's arms). Also if there is still someone you want in and to vote on that isn't present review and give me a reason and they will be given a slot. I think that's everything, you got anything left to say King?

Yurei: Only that if you still believe your armor is better I will reap your soul and give you to Klemper and I'll say you want to be his best friend.

Arashi: Who the HELL is Klemper, some old demon god or something like Cthulhu? And yes if you wanna brawl in the words of the Rock, "Just. Bring It"

Yurei: *waves hand and summons another portal, out steps a large ghost with blue skin and blonde hair wearing striped pajamas* Klemper, remember how I told you that if you were patient you would find a friend one day? *Klemper nods and Yurei King points to Arashi* Well there's the perfect friend right now, why don't you give him a big hug?

*Klemper looks as Arashi and his eyes become big as saucers* FRIEND! *He tackles Arashi and gives him a bear hug*

Yurei: I warned you.

Arashi: Ooohhh right...the man-child like ghost from Danny Phantom...GET HIM THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! *Arashi runs by with Klemper on his tail*

*Yurei laughing in the background*

Arashi: TWO can play at this game asshole!

*Pulls out Dienddriver loads Kamen Ride Card and fires, Summoning forth: Kamen Rider Ohja*

Ohja: *chuckles evilly and summons Venosnaker through his Advent Card*

*Ohja starts chasing after Yurei with Venosnaker assisting him*

Arashi: Try escaping a literal psychopath, that for all intents is the equivalent of Kankuro's puppets for me, meaning he only obeys ME!

Yurei: *turns intangible, all attacks phase through him* I'm waiting to be impressed. *pulls out orange book and reads*

Arashi: ...Ohja switch.

Ohja: *FINAL VENT* Destroys Klemper through Veno Crash

Arashi:...*de-summons Ohja*...oh!

*Arashi pulls out Kamen Rider Black RX Card*

Arashi: Lets try this...*Kamen Rider BLACK RX*. And now this *Kamen Rider RX: BIO!*

Arashi: Lets see if Danny Phantom is anything to go by even when intangible if another ghost becomes intangible tehn evrything is all back to square one so...

*Draws DecadeBooker in Sword Form, slashes at Yurei while activating RX Bio's intangible form...hurts Yurei*

Arashi: HA! *Steals book an destroys it via Diend Driver gun shots*

Arashi: Not so smug now huh...bastard. *flips the bird*

Yurei: *grunts and places a hand against the cut on his chest* Alright then, I make a joke and you take it personal. Let's see how serious you really are. Don't forget, I am the king of ghosts. Anything involving the spirit realm is my domain. *Scythe changes into Fright Knight's sword as an army of skeletal soldiers rise from the ground* Let's see who's the better ghost.

Arashi: How about we save this for next time...I kinda don't want this to drag up my entire bottom AN after all. Besides I didn't slash you 'Anime style'. I slashed you 'Power Ranger and Kamen Rider Style', which basically means I didn't make you bleed so much as made you release sparks for no reason.

Yurei: Oh, kinda got caught up in it. Okay then.

Arashi: We will be finishing this crap later. *Turns to audience* One last thing just for fun, I want to hear your opinions on my Chapter Title, namely _What_ were the HARD Facts in it? Any correct guesses and I will answer ONE question on my fic privately to you via PM.

Arashi: Also here's the index:

1-I'm trying so don't be hating.

2-He's given NO name even though he has a face, unique Ninjutsu style, plenty of background material. It also made no sense that everyone else in his family has a given name, _but _him. Always found that to be stupid.

3-Okay seriously, how come NO ONE has EVERY questioned this before. Ninja or not he's the only one to FULLY cover his face. Not even Danzo, Mr. Paranoid himself, covers his WHOLE face, and he IS from a warring era injuries can be hand waved. But the Kazekage comes in fully covered with only his eyes seeable and NO ONE questions him, even slightly?

4-...Lets face it early Sakura wasn't a really great person. Hell most awesomeness she gained after the timeskip was lost when she not only _failed_ to kill Sasuke herself, but _nearly _killed Naruto when she missed her _second _attempt. Face it, it would have been _so _much better if Kishimoto hadn't been an idiot and done what _he _even claims would have been better, make HINATA the main female lead instead.54-Another thing that ticked me off about the canon, at what point does _anyone _truly spend time with Naruto that doesn't include the following: missions, training, or mission preparations? I'll tell you _never! _I _never _see him hanging out with _any _of the Rookie 12 at any point that _doesn't _involve something entirely different. Like the short when Team 7 tried to see Kakashi with his mask off, I'm fairly certain Sakura only went because Sasuke did, and Sasuke clearly got suckered in only cause Naruto's constant tempting with what could be under the mask. The times he is shown with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji at the academy they are all doing what _Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji_ like to do: skipping class, sleeping, and eating. NEVER what Naruto might like to do. Hell ALL the Rookie's only started being his friends _after _he kicked most of their asses: Rock Lee didn't even acknowledge him till after Naruto came to see Lee when he was in the Hospital, Tenten didn't till after he beat Neji, Kiba was _apparently _a good friend till later on and he became a big jerk and, like Team Gai, was more intent on going after Sasuke and ignoring Naruto. Cue sarcasm mode: YEAH SOME FRIENDS! I never had to beat up my friends to get them to like or even acknowledge me, so what the HELL kinda friendships and bonds is Kishimoto trying to show us here? Beat up people to gain acknowledgement and friendship?

5-Think Napoleon Dynamite's boots

6-In this case they are similar to Saiyan armor boots in design.

7-Similar to Ryu's, Ken's, and Akuma's from Street Fighter

8-Think like Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden with his sheathed kunai.

9-It is similar to the kind you see in Underarmor commercials, namely padded.

10-He still took all 64 strikes, he just kept himself from suffering any kill hits.

11-If your having trouble it's basically Issei's early Boosted Gear, just the yellow spikes near the elbow are light orange and the green ord is blue (Naruto's eye color).

12-Don't give me crap if you're a John Cena hater, I just felt like it would fit for the coming fight in chapter 5. If you hate Cena that's your opinion, I happen to not like him much myself now a days. But regardless I don't wanna hear bitching about it, I'll just delete your review if that's the case.

Arashi: Well that's all for today my dear readers and fellow Fanfic community comrades, hey Yurei where are you going?

Yurei: I've decided to literally kill some time by going to kill the Lich King from WoW as payback for consuming so many of MY souls.

Arashi: Wants some help?

Yurei: Sure, just don't slow me down. *Opens portal to Northrend and goes through*

Arashi: Well goodnight, good morning, good day, and Goodbye...*whispers: Kami this is a long ending* *Jumps through Yurei's portal, which closes afterwards.*


	5. Kitsune Trump Falcons

Finally made it to Chapter 5, and here are the Top 2 Reviews from Ch. 4.

**Stallion6 of Deviantart**-Thanks for the review and for appreciating my Wrestling references. I do intend (small spoiler) to have _all _of the Jinchuuriki to have a Bijuu Armor at some point. I truly hated how Kishimoto created them but by the point in canon only Naruto, Gaara, and Kirabi have any true character and back story. Utakata had a filler only to have it written off in canon as well as being doomed to die from the beginning. FUCK you Kishi-teme and your creepy lust for the Uchiha, Fuck you in your ear. As for Haku don't worry that name drop from earlier chapters wasn't just there for nothing. As for your finisher request well...just read and you'll see.

**ImagineBreaker7**-Thanks for the vote of 'Awesome' in the chapter, I hope my fight scene goes over just as well (it is my first one after all). And while you have put good points on Kurenai and Mabui's placement in my Harem, I will say that it's their for the sake that others asked. Though in the end Kurenai will be with Asuma to a point. I'm contemplating on sticking to canon in this regard and then after he dies Naruto helps her pick up the pieces. As for Mabui while it is true she has little to work with, _that _is why I kinda personally hope she wins one of the spots. After all having not much to build on makes _creating _a back story and personality all the better. Also while you make good points on her position as A's secretary she is in fact a kunoichi, she is shown using quite a number of jutsu and chakra related stuff while helping Shikaku in the Ninja Alliance's Intelligence Unit. Also I've been given by Kishi-baka all the more reason to have her in...he _killed _her off! If there's _one _thing I truly HATE about him, outside his blatant love for the Uchiha's, it's his lack of care in his later characters. He kills off nearly _every _character that isn't a villain very shortly after he introduces them. While his villains get to live for several more chapters and episodes before getting beaten (note; I said _beaten, _NOT killed). He also seems to have little to any true way of killing his own villains off, _especially _if their Uchihas...sick bastard.

With my ranting over I will say thank you one more time to those of you that review and hope to get more soon...

*Cuts to **John Cleese**: And now for something completely different.*

*Portal opens up and out walks Kamen Rider Arashi and Yurei King, both looking beat to high heaven*

**Arashi**: *pants* Sheesh, that guy just did NOT wanna die did he!?

**Yurei**: *Growls* And just think, that was just the first one I have to deal with.

**Arashi**: So who's next?

**Yurei**: Pariah Dark, bastard's trying to take over my territory and some idiot let him go again.

**Arashi**: Okay then...*looks up*. Oh right chapter 5 came our today! Hey everyone!

**Yurei**: Oh great, them again. Alright, Kamen Rider doesn't own the series he has used to create this story, if he did why would he write a fanfiction of it? Anyway, I've gotta fix up my scythe so enjoy.

**Arashi**: Oh don't be harsh, there's a good chance some of MY followers might also be YOURS! And yeah you might wanna fix that up...a-hole did almost break it with Frostmourne...until I yoiked it off his person. *holds up Frostmourne*. This look good over my fireplace.

**Yurei**: You can keep the sword but first *places hand on the flat of the blade and draws out all the souls kept within* I needed to take those. Okay it's all yours now.

**Arashi**: Thanks, it was getting a bit annoying to shutting all those voices out, especially Arthas'...little b*tch. Go see Muramasa, the Ninja Gaiden one, he should be able to fix up your scythe. By the way wanna mention my new fic here or afterwards after the chapter?

**Yurei**: Worry about it after the chapter, they've waited long enough. Thanks for the tip *opens portal and steps through* I'll be back for the AN at the end.

**Arashi**: Good point, alright read the bottom AN for details on my next Fic. With that in mind though enjoy _this _one!

**The Bijuu Armors**

**Chapter 5: Kitsune's Trump Falcons**

Everyone from the contestants, audience, and Kages themselves looked on at the newest addition to this fight. While all had their own varied opinions on the gauntlet wielded by Naruto none where more surprised then Kirabi, Gaara, and Yugito. To be more specific their _tenants_ surprise!

_**'...WILL YOU STOP THAT ANNOYING RAPPING AND LISTEN TO ME B!'**_was the very _loud _voice of one Hachibi named Gyuki. '_What's wrong Eight-O, your yellings giving me quite a bit of pain-o?' _was the reply from his Jinchuuriki. _**'*sigh* What's wrong, well not so much **_**wrong**_**, but important is that the blonde down there is one of **_**us**_**!'**_he said.

'_So blonde down there is a container like Yugi-chan and _me_. Why didn't you bring this up to me before Hachi_bi_?' _said a confused Kirabi. _**'I didn't mention it cause I couldn't **_**feel **_**his Bijuu's power till **_**now**_**. Not to mention the name for that gauntlet of his, Kurama, is in fact my **_**brother's**_** name. Namely the **_**Kyuubi's **_**name.' **_said the Hachibi.

At this news Kirabi was a little shocked _and surprised,_ thankfully years of ninja training kept B(1) from outwardly expressing this. _'If that's the case is summoning armor his little trick, like ink is ours?'_ questioned Bi. _**'No, but I'm certain whatever it is can be based similar to the chakra cloak you and Yugito use when using mine and my sister's powers. I'm actually curious to what it **_**is **_**exactly, I feel very minor bits of my brother's power in the summoning and running through the gauntlet but not as much one usually uses when using our power.' **_stated Gyuki.

Hereing this Kirabi made a mental note to meet his fellow Jinchuuriki later, possible after his match.

**-In the Fighter's Stand-**

While Gyuki was getting through to Kirabi, both Shukaku and Matatabi where having more and less trouble with their respective containers. In the more case it be Gaara, Shukaku feeling a little bit paranoid and anxious seeing signs of his oldest sibling nearby. However in Gaara's opinion that just makes him want to fight Naruto even _more, _something Shukaku was less than enthusiast about.

As for our favorite neko pair(2) Matatabi was having a more _different _conversation with her container as opposed her brother's. _'For the _last_ TIME Nibi, I'm _NOT_ going to corner him after his match and SEDUCE HIM!' _shouted, in her mind that is, a very irate Yugito. _**'Oh Kitten come now, there's no reason to **_**not**_** try to get to know that **_**very**_** interesting young man down there. And if he finds you **_**interesting**_** too, seducing doesn't seem like such a bad idea later on does it?'**_ was the words of a _very _insistent Nibi.

Deciding arguing wasn't going to stop her from making more comments Yugito just went back to watching the rest of the match. Although she agreed on one thing with Nibi, _'He _was_ indeed hiding more under that stupid jumpsuit, I'm just surprised he was hiding so _much_.'_ where her _less _than clean thoughts.

**-Back with our Combatants-**

If one was to describe Hyuuga Neji one would call him such things as: intelligent, a prodigy, the Pride of the Hyuuga Clan, and other such accolades...and those would be from both his clan and those that like to kiss one's ass. If you where to ask that same question to those that meet him on a day-to-day basis with a more _neutral _standpoint you'd get such things as: arrogant, self-absorbed, _friendless_, and an all around jerk. Let it _also_ be known that Neji has _never _been one to believe that he could be defeated by one he thought was beneath him.

And _yet _for the first time Neji was uncontrollably facing those types of thoughts at this very moment. Namely if he could actually _defeat _one Uzumaki Naruto at this point. Why would such thoughts be in the head of one so set in his ways of pre-determined fate and such, well it could be that Naruto is unpredictable, it could be that he isn't the type to stay down for long, _or _it just might be the undeniable _fact _that our former orange wearing hero just took his _best _trump card and finishing move and is _still _standing.

Yes ladies and gentleman one Uzumaki Naruto just took the Hyuuga's famed 64 Palms technique and was not only able to return to his feet but _also _reopen _all _of his formerly closed chakra points. It can be understandable at this point as to why Neji would be stunned _silent_ from such an action.

Using Neji's current state of being stunned, Naruto decided to do a quick rundown on his finished creation. _'Hm, everything seems to be fine, no tightness to speak of anywhere under the armor. Nor do I feel any pain from the flames or your chakra Kurama' _thought Naruto. _**'Yes it would seem our hopes and faith wasn't misplaced in either Jiraiya or Dustin. Both have helped to create this, personally speaking, **_**incredible **_**piece of art' **_replied the Kyuubi.

_'Art? Didn't take you for someone to call a piece of metal or a weapon art?' _Naruto thought. _**'Just because I enjoy a good deal of destruction and such. Doesn't mean I can't appreciate something that has that sense of carnage or power to it. **_**Especially**_** something that **_**I**_** had a hand in creating.' **_said Kurama in a bit of a boastful tone.

_'Right, well anyway everything seems 100% here and it seems like Neji is coming back to the world of the living. So as we promised keep all comments and such to yourself till the battle is done, okay?' _asked Naruto. _** 'Right, right just don't lose.' **_replied Kurama. Seeing Naruto return focus onto Neji, Kyuubi thought back on Naruto's little request before the match started.

**-Flashback, before Naruto's Entrance-**

_'Listen Kurama when the battle starts I want you to promise me under _no _circumstances to give me advice or comments at _all_ during my match with Neji, okay?' _asked Naruto. A little confused by his request the Kyuubi asked back, _**'And **_**why**_** should I not help you? Seeing as you're a ninjas it's kinda **_**expected **_**of you to want to use every advantage you have to beat your enemies?' **_

_'Regardless of my ninja status I wanna try doing this by myself. I wanna prove I can beat him _without _having to be given an advantage like his bloodline gives him. I already get enough help from you and my family via the unique healing factor and your chakra. It's the major reason I wanted this armor made, so I didn't need to rely to much on your power all the time. The bit user for the gauntlet is enough.' _ replied the blonde Uzumaki. Hearing him out Kurama relented, _**'Okay, I can understand where your going with this so I'll let it slide. **_**However **_**don't think I won't help you when dealing with either Gaara or Yugito. **_**Especially**_** since I can tell they are far more comfortable with using their respective Bijuu's chakra then **_**you**_** are.'**_

Internally nodding his head at this Naruto said one last thing before setting off his entrance pyro and music, _'I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides part of the reason we created this armor was to partially _counter _my fellow Jinchuuriki incase they are less than friendly.'_

Agreeing with that Kurama kept any words left to himself when he heard, through Naruto, the referee start Naruto's final countdown.

**-Flashback End-**

Finally regaining control of himself Neji all but screamed, "How...HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Deciding to mess with the so-called Hyuuga Prodigy, Naruto replied with a cheeky grin "Do what?" Knowing Naruto was being blatantly oblivious, but not having the mind to keep calm at this point he shouted out again, "How did you reopen your chakra paths?!"

Smirking Naruto only gave Neji this as an answer, "It's a...SECRET." Seeing this got the intended reaction from Neji Naruto stood there still and decided to say one last thing to throw Neji over the edge...again, "Obviously your Hyuuga Pride never believed it to be possible huh, guess your Clan ain't all it's cracked up to be after all."

Once again hearing both his Clan and more importantly (at least in his own mind) _himself_ being mocked for the umpteenth time Neji lost whatever calm or control he had on his anger and charged Naruto again, intent on not just defeating him but _destroying _him.

Of course Neji unfortunately forgot the phrase 'No plan survives first contact with the enemy', and with his only true _'plan' _being destroy Naruto, which isn't much of a _plan_ to begin with he was about to learn this the _hard _way.

Neji's attack ended up allowing him to be the first to taste Naruto's new power, via fist to the stomach. In Neji's raged induced state he aimed straight for Naruto's heart, sadly for him Naruto saw this quite easily (Neji not really bothering to hide his intentions at all). Seeing his attack coming Naruto swiftly dodged to the opposing side of Neji's attack, and using the opening given to him, Naruto took his shot. Using the tried and true basics of a right hand straight into his opponent's stomach and abdominal region.

As stated Neji felt this new power quite _painfully _and felt the wind knocked out of him as well as possible damage to his ribs. Backing up a few steps while trying, and slightly failing, at regaining his breath Naruto took the chance to turn things _fully _in his favor. Charging Neji down Naruto began his offense with several punches aiming at Neji's already bruised chestal region, Neji himself putting up as much of a defense he can muster while still feeling the effects from Naruto's first blow.

**-Audience Seats-**

As of this moment in time all those watching from Konoha could only watch in amazement and shock at seeing the supposed deadlast and dobe of the most recent graduation class from the Konoha Ninja Academy fighting on equal if not _better _terms than the Hyuuga Prodigy and last years Rookie of the Year.

The Hyuuga where silent seeing not only Neji being bested but their 64 Palms technique being shown ineffective to Naruto's newest power. The clan head himself, Hiashi, could only look on with shock at this development, _'Not only has a Branch Member learned and nearly mastered a signature Jutsu of the _Main Branch_, but Uzumaki has recovered _and _neutralized it with little effort.' _These were the thoughts of one Hyuuga Hiashi as he watched this battle continue.

Right next to him was the clan head's youngest daughter, Hyuuga Hanabi, who was as well shocked at seeing one of the techniques she herself was shown and told about from her tou-san. She also recognized Naruto for being the boy her sister pined over. And while she herself was still quite young she was starting to see what Hinata saw in him, although one could view this more as a childish crush and nothing else, it does seem like something one should investigate on at a later point(3).

Elsewhere we see the rest of the Rookie 9 and the Arai's look on as the battle continues, while his former classmates looked on with looks of disbelief and surprise the Arai's look on with amazement, and in Tenten's case _starry-eyed, _expressions at Naruto's gauntlet.

Dustin himself finally realized what Naruto had planned from the beginning voiced his thoughts, "So that's it. That's why he wanted the chakra conductive metal." Turning to her tou-san Tenten spoke up, "What do you mean tou-san, do you know what Naruto did, cause last I recall the gauntlet he made at the forge looked _nothing _like that." Hearing her words most that knew Naruto, in some fashion, were surprised to know _he _built it all on his own.

Noticing his musumi put him on the stop he decided to continue for everyone else's sake, "Alongside training in the forge and in taijutsu he also study Fuijutsu under Jiraiya-sama." Those that knew the Sannin stared wide-eyed at that, knowing that somehow the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki and the titled Deadlast got trained by him. "In between forging segments of his gauntlet he would stop after the cooling process to apply multiple seals to it. He would do this for _every _segment after each's cool down. Now seeing his finished product for my own eyes I see exactly what they were for: to make an armor that adapts and changes to not only_ fit _the wielder, but _evolve _with his chakra running _through _it. He basically made a gauntlet that only _he _can use and wield."(4)

Staring even more shocked than before at what Naruto constructed those that originally believed it only to be some fancy piece of armor Naruto bought, where now starting to wonder what else it could do.

**-Back to the Battle-**

While all this was going on Naruto and Neji were still in the thick of it. Having regained some of his strength back Neji continued his assault on Naruto, only to fall short in that regard. As it seemed that not only did Kurama give him increased strength but also increased speed. As it stands both were in a bit of a standoff, both throwing blow, Neji with his Juken Strikes and Naruto with his fists, and neither really landing any blows.(5)

So far from what most could see was Naruto getting at best glancing blows, while Neji kept hitting Kurama only, Naruto being clever enough to bring it up as a makeshift shield to block Neji's Juken attacks. After what felt like an hour, but was really only a few minutes at best, both jumped backwards to bring some space between them.

Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere Naruto decided to use one of the few Jutsus Jiraiya taught him during the 6 weeks they trained. Knowing Neji could most likely dodge a long-range jutsu easily from this distance Naruto went for a two-pronged attack. Flipping through the necessary hand seals Naruto called out his first attack, _"Yomi Numa!" _With a quick slam of his hands to the ground a small, but very thick, swamp surrounded Neji's feet. He was soon stuck in place with it coming up past his ankles.

Jiraiya taught him this jutsu to use for capturing and trapping, however he was _far_ from mastering or even perfecting it so this was the best he could do in such a quick sequence. However that was what the second jutsu was for, with a couple more hand seals Naruto called for his second attack, _"Katon: Endan!"_ At the call of the jutsu a long stream of white-hot fire _flew _at Neji. Most seeing this where admittedly shocked to see Naruto using an actually Elemental Jutsu.

In Neji's case he was admittedly surprised as well, not believing a clanless nobody could use a jutsu like this so effectively. But realizing his current situation Neji focused more on _survival _instead. _'Dammit, there's only one jutus that can get me out of this in time.' _Knowing he can't save his ultimate attack for later he quickly starts pumping chakra from all his tenketsu and starts trying to spin through the heavy swamp(6).

After only of second of trying he breaks free whilst calling his attack, _"Hakkesh__ō Kaiten__!" _The titled rotation worked in Neji's favor providing a powerful and effective defense from Naruto's flames. After his jutsu dispersed the flames Neji managed to remove all of the swamp mud from his feet and jumped free.

All those from the Hyuuga Clan, the Kages, audience, and Naruto himself looked onwards with surprise at seeing Neji do what many recognized as a _Main Branch _Jutsu, for the second time.

Realizing really quickly of how to get at Neji's beliefs again Naruto quickly shouted to him, "Well for someone declaring all this crap about fate, you sure are doing _everything _to sound more like a hypocrite then anything else!"

Hearing the words of his adversary and once again being angered by them he shouted in kind, "What do you know about fate! It's an all encompassing force that controls and manipulates _ALL! _And you have the _gall _to say you can see it better than _I!_"

Seeing Neji fall for his trap Naruto decided to finally put the proverbial nail in Neji's coffin, "I dare because you've already proven that fate _doesn't _exist. If it was true then how in Kami's name would you a Branch Member be able to use not only the 64 Palms but the Main Branch's Kaiten as well. Not only that but if fate was real, then how did I just beat your 64 Palms and already quite nearly beat you now. I'll tell you why, cause fate is nothing but a load of bullcrap and stuff that weaklings and people who need excuses for _everything _use to try to make themselves feel better. When all they _really _need is a nice wakeup call. And guess what Neji, it's time for me to wake _you _up!"

With a shout of, _"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" _Neji soon found himself facing a dozen Naruto's, oddly enough _none_ were wearing Kurama on their arms, this made it quite easy for Neji to find the real one. However before he could use this to gain any kind of advantage Naruto had all twelve clones charge Neji down after surrounding him.

What came next was pretty expected of both, namely all of the Naruto's making a dive at him only for Neji to use his Kaiten again to destroy them all. Neji quickly called out to Naruto, "See the Kaiten is the Ultimate defense, no matter what you throw at me you'll never be able to break it or beat me" where Neji's words while having that 'I'm superior then you' smirk on his face.

However surprisingly enough Naruto just stood there and took Neji's words...with a _very _devious look on his face. Getting into a charging stance Naruto declared out loud his next intentions, "You think you're so called _Ultimate _defense is indeed just that, _ultimate_? Well guess what that little barrage of clones was just a test...a test that proved effective cause now I know I _can _break it. And I'll show you how, right _NOW!" _

Before Neji could counter his statement Naruto began a fast charge towards Neji. Seeing him approach Neji quickly entered into the Kaiten's beginning stance, watching and waiting for Naruto to enter his range.

However about half-way towards Neji Naruto started to yell. No yell isn't the right word more like _roared _would be a better description for the noise. A _loud _battle roar!

**-Play G Gundam's Burning Finger Theme, and yes the move is based on it-**

As Naruto closed in on Neji all soon noticed the bright red glow coming from his gauntlet. As he got closer he, Neji, could soon see that it wasn't a light so much as the gauntlet _heating up_. In fact just before he began the Kaiten Neji could actually _feel _the incredible heat coming off the piece of armor.

Neji seeing Naruto in range called out another, _"KAITEN!"_ this time pumping far more chakra then the last two into it.

Seeing Neji begin his move Naruto _jumped _into the air while bringing his fist down at the very_ top_ of Neji's Kaiten. At the apex of his jump Naruto called out, "Here's your wake up call Neji, _NENSHOU NO KEN!"_(5)

At the call of his jutsu Naruto's gauntleted fist crashed on top of Neji's Kaiten. There was a brief power struggle before things changed. Neji's Kaiten soon gained the better part of the struggle, being provided by it him being grounded. When it looked for a second like Neji was about to fling Naruto off and away, Naruto could be heard yelling out, _"KITSUNE HEKI!"_(Fox Burst).

With that shout there was a bright red flash followed by an intense explosion right afterwards.

**-Music can be stopped at this point-**

A big dust cloud covered over where both ninja where at their brief, but explosive, clash. Not a second later two different figures are _launched _out of the cloud. One went straight into the arena wall, while the other hit the ground while leaving a small trench for about 3 meters before stopping.

Neither figure could be seen from the dust and smoke covering them for the longest of moments. However soon the one on the ground could be seen slowly, but surely, rising to his feet. Finally after getting up to his feet in it could be shown Neji standing. While his clothes where still on they've seen better days and while Neji himself was showing signs of a damaged arm and chest he was _still _the one standing.

A second later the smoke and dust cleared away to show Naruto's body imprinted into the arena wall. Like Neji his clothes shown in bad shape, he himself being in even worse shape. Genma slowly approached Naruto to check him. Reaching Naruto he checked his pulse to find it going, but could see he was unconscious.

Seeing him out Genma went to make the call, "Seeing as Uzumaki Naruto is out, the Winner of the first Match is Hyuuga Ne..." *Pop!* Genma was abruptly cut off by the small popping noise, he turned to notice the Naruto in the arena wall was in fact a _clone._

Neji seeing him gone quickly turned his Byakugan back on only to notice just to late where Naruto _had _gone. In another resounding *pop* Naruto appeared right in _front _of him. Not giving Neji a second to recover Naruto quickly punched Neji in the gut with all his might and seeing him gasp for breath decided to _signal _the end.

Raising his right thumb up from his fist he quickly gave the sign for execution over his throat while sticking his tongue outside of his mouth(6). His moment done he quickly grabs Neji and raises him unto his shoulder with Neji's legs going over his back.

With a speedy spin he pulls Neji's body down towards the ground and places his head between his thighs. And with a quick jump forwards drops Neji head first into the ground with Naruto's knees holding his skull in place during the move, leading to all three parts making contact on the ground at the same time.

Letting Neji's legs go then join the rest of his sore, busted, and bruised body on the ground. Flipping Neji over so he was facing him, the move causing Neji to land with his face into the ground, Naruto stood over him with a kunai to the throat.

Seeing that Neji was in _no _position to move or retaliate Genma finally called the match, "With Hyuuga Neji being unable to move, Uzumaki Naruto is the Winner of Match 1!"

There was a brief silence with his declaration, until one could hear clapping up in the stands. Naruto quickly turned to see his Oji-san being the first to start, following after him was A, Kirabi, the Arai's, and the girl's that found his new look..._interesting._ Almost immediately following that the whole audience started to clap for the match. For a second Naruto thought he heard a scream of the crazy proctor lady saying something like, "The Gaki's made me RICH! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Deciding to leave it be for now, he removed his kunai from Neji's throat. Looking down at him he saw Neji's expression and guessed what he was thinking, "I henged into a rock after the explosion kicked so many up. I had my clone that I made after hitting the wall throw me after you. I knew your Byakugan would be off after our clash so I used that opening to sneak under your guard."

Seeing no way to refute him at this point he could only say, "I guess you where right...*cough*...maybe there is no fate after all...*cough*." Seeing the medics come to collect Neji, Naruto gave him some parting words to think on, "Even a caged bird can break free once he's wise enough to break the lock with his beak."

Seeing his words heard he quickly got up and headed for the ramp to enter the contestants box. Before exiting the arena floor Naruto raised his gauntlet covered right fist into the air, followed by the sounds of a thunderstorm playing over the PA system. With his little bit of fun over he headed off the arena floor.

After going up a few steps and taking a quick look around, seeing no one around Naruto grabbed his stomach and right arm while spitting up a bit of blood. The pain being a bit too much to bare Naruto sat on the ground resting against the wall.

Focusing with what energy he had he activated the seal on his hand and resealed Kurama. Looking at his right arm he saw burns all over it, most of which were just _now _starting to heal. His thoughts were quickly broken by Kyuubi's presence, _**'I guess there are still some kinks to work out huh.' **_

_'Yeah, my damn arm feels like I just put it into the forge's fire. I'm also feeling a little light-headed'_ thought Naruto. The pain was at this point becoming so intolerable and distracting he didn't even realize someone had come up to him till they put a hand on his head.

Feeling the hand and the immense relief right after contact, Naruto turned to see his healer. Sadly the pain temporarily blurred his vision but the voice he soon heard lead him to know _exactly _who it was that was helping him, "You always were one to go the extra mile to help someone, I just wish it didn't require you to cause yourself so much pain Naruto-kun."

Smiling at their concern Naruto's sight finally returned and he voiced his thanks, "Well with a beautiful nurse like you to always be there to patch me up, I kinda think it's worth it. Don't yea think Haku-chan." Seeing her pretty brown eyes looking into his bright blues he could only smile and blush as she continued to heal him working on his burned arm now. As she worked Naruto took the time to see Haku's new outfit she got since coming to Konoha with his team.

Gone was her gender hiding battle kimono and in its place was a long-sleeved deep blue sweater, one that was both comfy but _very _noticeable form-fitting. In place of the pants she wore before was a light blue skirt, one she got in fact at Dustin's shop to allow her to be easily mobile during battles. Besides her new Konoha headband on her head and the standard ninja tool sheaths at her waist she wore regular kunoichi style sandals. Although her's were a strong wooden pair with a jet black paint job to them. Her final touch was she kept her hair down instead of in the ponytail she had when they fought on the bridge, something Naruto admitted he liked more so than the ponytail.

As he was admiring her new look Haku herself was just about finished with the major injuries Naruto suffered from his battle with the Hyuuga. Seeing her work done she got back to her feet and assisted Naruto to his own. Before she could return to the medic bay she noticed Naruto limping a bit, and using her position given to her from the Hokage, took Naruto's arm in her's and help him walk back to the contestants box.

Noticing her aid Naruto spoke up while trying and failing to hide his blush, "I'm quite fine Haku-chan, I can get back up to the box on my own." All Haku did was smile and put on her best medic-nin voice and said, "Now Naruto-kun, while that maybe so, I'm still a trained medic and partially in charge of taking care of you when not required for other duties. With that in mind right now _you _require that aid. So just relax and allow me to do my job and help you rest before your next battle."

Seeing the look in her eyes and knowing he won't be able to talk her out of this just let her lead him back up top to watch the next matches.

**-Fighter's Box-**

There was a brief intermission till the next match, mostly on account the Naruto's gauntlet and Neji's Kaiten ripped up the field something fierce. As they waited for the next battle to be called those that watched the last match had their own thoughts on how it went...lets have a peek into those heads of theirs shall we.

Kankuro_-'Okay if I wasn't sure before I'm sure now I'm _definitely_ withdrawing from my match. No way I'm gonna take a chance fighting against that blonde gaki's gauntlet. He'll most likely destroy Karasu with one blow'_

Temari-_'Wow, who would have thought that short, orange wearing, loud mouth could not only beat the Hyuuga. But also do so and make it look _easy. _And it wasn't bad seeing a little of those nice muscles he has either.'_

Gaara-_'...Regardless of kaa-san's wishes, Uzumaki will be a _far _better opponent to test my existence against then the Uchiha.'_

Shino-_'...Hmmm this new tool of his worries my hive, but even more so because of the _chakra _scaring them and not the fire...this is a bit troubling.'_

Kin-_'Huh, he wasn't lying when he said he'd make the Hyuuga pay. He definitely kept his word, I just hope he keeps his word to _me._ Although *blushes* the _second _choice I was given doesn't sound as bad as it did before.'_(8)

Yugito-_'Nice job Uzumaki, I can't wait till it's my turn to fight you. Maybe I can get you to agree with a little _bet _over it. I sure know what _I want _if I win...' __**'Oh kitten I'm so proud of you!' **__'Shut up Nibi!'_

As the last of their thoughts on Naruto's win were finished we turn now to Naruto himself entering the fighter's box with Haku still providing aid till he can walk safely on his own. Something that caused some measure of annoyance to the participating kunoichi present, especially when all three were starting to show their own signs of interest in our favorite blonde. Being held _very _closely to said unknown female didn't do their growing anger any better, especially with all the noticeable touching she was doing, not realizing she was doing so to check for anymore injuries.

Unaware of her actions causing said issues with the present kunoichi Haku lead Naruto over to his opponents and helping him rest on the provided chairs. She helped situate him in a way that feels most comfortable, while using every opportunity to stay close to him. Something neither Kin nor Yugito failed to notice, and was slowly pissing them off. Deciding to gain his attention from the slu..I mean _other girl_ Yugito said, "Congrats on your win Uzumaki. If I wasn't as excited before than I am now. I can't wait to fight you when I get the chance."

Seeing _another _girl getting up close to Naruto, Kin decided she didn't wanna be left out she came up and gave Naruto a once over. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Haku or Yugito. Before either could make an attempt at getting her away she said, "How are you feeling Uzumaki-kun? You looked a little unsteady walking up here." Not wanting her to try and getting any cozier with _her_ Naruto-kun, Haku _subtly_ pushed her aside and went back to checking Naruto's injuries while saying, "He's mostly fine, but don't worry _I've _got everything under control."

While to most it would seem like a simple statement to most, Kin and Yugito could _clearly _sense the hidden meaning in her words, 'Back off my man BITCH!' Not noticing the growing tension in the air Naruto spoke up, breaking whatever possibility of a coming catfight that would have most likely happened, "It's nothing to worry about Yugito-san, Kin-san. I just a little sore and tired, but I'll be up and ready in a few minutes."

All three blushed at his smile he directed to them in hopes they'd stop worrying over him. However the moment his eyes went back to the arena below and the girls noticed the blushes on the other's cheeks then instantly went back to glaring at each other, all thinking the same thought, _'Next chance I get I'm gutting these bitches.'_

Just as Genma made the call for the next match Naruto suddenly felt a shiver go up his spine, _'Why do I feel like I just became the center of something I'd much rather run away from?'_

Not realizing the coming storm Naruto's unknowingly caused he turned to hear Genma call forth the next Genin for the coming match.

**CHAPTER END!**

**Arashi**: FUCKING FINALLY!...That felt like it took _**way**_ to long to finish. Now I can take a moment to rest and focus on my _next_ important project.**  
**

**Yurei**: Chapter 6 of Bijuu Armor or our _2nd_ Project?

**Arashi**: Neither, I'm gonna focus on finally beating Kingdom of Amalur: Reckoning first...damn games taking quite some time to beat. _Just _getting near the end and heading out to kick the Final Boss's giant ass.

**Yurei**: Interesting but still, maybe you should let these people in on the new project we've been discussing.

**Arashi**: Good point...so what should be mentioned first? *scratches head*

**Yurei**: How about the actual idea itself? Maybe a sneak peek? Bait the hook man, it's like fishing.

**Arashi**: True...but give them a more detailed summary then I can fit in the story description or a sneak peek at my planned first chapter?

**Yurei**: Do a detailed description.

**Arashi**: Okay, where to start though? Should I go about the basic background and characters and such? Cause that seems like maybe the best way to grab their attention.

**Yurei**: That sounds like the best place to start.

**Arashi**: *Puts on Sunglasses and activates Ace Ventura voice* Alrighty then!

**Arashi**: ALRIGHT! Here's what me and my esteemed colleague were just talking about. I have a dream!...wrong start up...Ahem...I _had _a dream about my next fic. This story will be an AU with Naruto characters being the main cast. _However _they will not be my _only _anime characters making appearances, this fic will include some from Bleach and DxD High School to name the majority. But the main characters will be a main cast of 4 with 2 others taking it close to 6. These Main four will be Naruto: as my main male lead, Rias: from DxD taking my main female lead, and the last two will in fact be myself and Yurei playing as the 'Older Mentor Brother' roles. Alongside this I will be basically creating an ENTIRE new world and universe for this fic. I will be using aspects from _several _different series to create and reference it the like of which include: Harry Potter, Naruto, Power Rangers (by minor parts NO RANGERS), and a few other series that will be named for their contribution. With that being said I think I covered everything necessary...I think? Did I forget anything Yurei?

**Yurei**: I think that should be enough. Now I think it's time for me to start hunting Pariah Dark. See yah.

**Arashi**: Hey don't forget me, it gets boring around here with not many of my favorited fics being updated enough.

**Yurei**: *groans* Fine, but one more fiasco like last time and I'm never taking you with me again. *Opens portal to Ghost Zone and walks through*

**Arashi**: Oh come on! How was I suppose to know that the giant pile of bones was his undead dragon! _Everything _in his realm was _made _of bones. *Sigh* Well goodbye and see yea next time...be on the lookout for Chapter 1 of my newest fic, since I plan to at least get chapter 1 out first before continuing this fic. Wait up! *Jumps through portal as it closes*

*Arashi's head pops back out of the portal* Oh here's the index by the way, Ja Ne!

1-I plan to go back and forth from calling him B, Bi, Kirabi, Killer Bee, and Hachibi Host and similar titles. The same with all other Bijuu and Jinchuuriki.

2-In my _own _opinion at least

3-This is more for a reminder to those who have an interest in NarutoxHanabi, I will admit to liking the pairing if only cause it's rarely used and an interesting dynamic. The younger sister liking the older one's crush and all.

4-And _that _is how Naruto goes about the whole 'how the armor keeps up with his size changing', it readjusting itself to his size and form. It's a man made adaptive armor meant to only be handled by him and is apart of him in a way. No matter _how _tall, muscled, or all around developed physically it will _still _only ever fit him.

5-Think like when characters in DBZ, or other fast paced fighting animes like One Piece, are when two fighters are throwing several punches in seconds at each other, you just see the blurs of them.

6-Just to be clear for those that might think, well what about the Kawarimi, here's my two counters: 1-Most ALL clan nins are shown to almost NEVER even use the Basic 3, and 2-I'd like to believe a combo of surprise at Naruto using an Elemental Jutsu and reflex lead him to using the Kaiten instead

7-Just as a heads up the attack was _intended_ to be a combination of Domon's Burning Finger and Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch..._that's_ why I used the Burning Finger's Theme and mentioned falcons in the title.

8-Any WWE, Wrestling Fan, or even some who _aren't_ fans should _know _this action...but just to get a true visual he did the Undertaker's signal for his Finisher.

9-And for those that didn't see it coming he did _indeed _use the Undertaker's signature Tombstone Piledriver, well that is the _jumping _variant he used on Shawn Michael's at Wrestlemania 27.

10-Standard foreshadowing, give me your guesses but you won't be confirmed till some time later.


	6. Haku's Memories & Bells vs Weasel

Lets get on with this shall we, now my favorite 2 reviews from Chapter 5:

**hellhound-d.o.w**-Thanks for the review and I appreciate the critiques, it helps quite a bit. As you stated and I believe one or more has before you I know I made a the weeks and months mistake. I will say I have started using a thesaurus website to expand my word usage as well as my sentence and paragraph structure. I will say that sometimes I will miss words, I blame the Spell Check on the site for that though since it's VERY accurate yet still screws up a word or two. Also I have started using the DocX program to have my friend **yurei king** Beta for me so I can catch and fix more of my mistakes. All in all thanks again and I hope to see another review for this chapter as well. Also your Ronin Warriors reference has given me some ideas so here's hoping then work. This comment also goes out to you as well **Hyrulian Hero Akai** spellcheck only can help so much and not using the Beta system with another author will hurt a fic, that's why I'm taking this more seriously and using more resources to perfect this.

**Black Hearted Ninja**-Domo Arigato for the kind words, and I appreciate those that find my use of another interest of mine being employed here. Also don't be to hard on yourself, I've read from this site since 2006. I didn't start reviewing as a **Guest** until late in 2012, and didn't create and account till December of 2012. Even _then _I didn't start writing a this fic till constant pushing from my sister and another author I assisted here. Everyone has their own pace, it might help if you try to set guidelines for yourself like I did. I promised to post a chapter once a month and make sure all my fics have at _least _5k words of story. Just think on it. Finally as for Tayuya that will have to wait up till the end of Chapter 9 or the Invasion. Since my poll will close as of the Invasions end, so until that time Tayuya is up in the air. Though I'm probably gonna let her live and have some use if she _doesn't_ end up with Naruto. Never liked killing off Female anime characters too much, unless they are very _terrible _character-wise(bland and overexposed with nothing interesting) or disgusting women (rapist, mass-murder, _fangirl_) you know that kind of stuff. Anyways thanks for the review I hope to hear more from you in the coming future.

Also to **SV**, since you don't _have _an account I will say to you now, that while Hinata _did _get captured by those Iwa-Nin early on (this being the Golden Bug Filler Arc). When the chips where down at the end Hinata not only destroyed a large portion (if not _all_) of their bees but also temporarily _stunned _the _giant _bee. And at _that_ point in time I'd like to see Sakura do any better. The only time Sakura showed super strength before the timeskip was when she punched **Naruto**. Though I appreciate you at least accepting my wrestling references, I plan to use TNA too since AJ Styles and Austin Aries are awesome in my eyes.

As a heads up that many of you have realised, _yes _I am a wrestling fan and have been for quite sometime. Hell one of my friends got to be on WWE's ECW program at some point, although he _was _squashed by both Ezekiel Jackson _and _Vladimir Kozlov...it was _something_. Now on with the fic!

*Portal opens from the Ghost Zone, a second later massive gouts of fire come spewing out of it before the burned forms of Arashi and Yurei dive outwards, the portal closes*

*Both young men are currently lying on the ground, **Yurei** face up while **Arashi** was facedown*

**Arashi**: *Pants, raises head* Where the HELL did all those skeleton armies come from! I thought you had that covered with the Fright Knight joining our side?!

**Yurei**: *Tries to catch his breath* Pariah has the ability to call them, he made Fright Knight his steward which allowed him to command them for a time, his betrayal led to loss of his powers. Now all he has is the power of fear and skeletons don't fear much.

**Arashi**: *Raises Eyebrow* Oh I guess that makes sense. Oh well. So what you gonna do with the ring and crown, I know you let Fright keep his sword but what are you gonna do with Pariah's little accessories. By the way is it me or do you think he read Lord of the Rings at some point. It seems at bit wierd his main power tool and accessory was a _ring _of all things?

**Yurei**: *Chuckles slightly and slips the ring onto his finger* I knew Pariah before he got arrogant, he was a bit of a fantasy nut and he asked Clockwork to bring all manner of books from the future so he could read them. He told me he got over it when the whole domination thing happened but all evidence points to the opposite. Anyway, I'll keep the ring but the crown will be sealed for later. Now enough about are little squabble with the usurper, let your fans read what they came here to read.

**Arashi**: Right, although before that you wanna give them your quick heads up to your own fic process?

**Yurei**: *sigh* Fine. For those who may not know my laptop has currently gone heels-up and proclaimed itself dead. I dug out my old one and I'm working to re-do all my work I started so please be patient. That enough?

**Arashi**: Yeah, though why do you say it like it's an annoyance to say? I mean it's better than getting a whole bunch of reviews ONLY saying stuff like, "Awesome, update soon" or "When's the next update?" Those are _not _reviews, their people in a way complaining and that kinda destroys the purpose of reviewing in the first place.

**Yurei**: Point, now get to the story before they tell YOU our conversations are too long.

**Arashi**: *scratches head* One already has actually. Though your right, time to get things underway. Though I'd go over your Hit List so we can strategize over who dies next by the end of this fic. As for those of you reading, Enjoy!

**The Bijuu Armors**

**Chapter 6: Haku's Memories & Bells vs Weasel**

**-Konoha Arena Floor-**

"Will Sabaku no Kankuro and Aburame Shino please come to the arena floor!" was the command of Genma as he called for the next round. Hearing his name called Shino made his way to the stairs to reach the ground below. Noticing the eyes on him Kankuro's thought though where on an entirely different matter, _'Man if I head down to fight _now _I'll possibly show to many of my moves as well as what Karasu is capable of. Best to give up and wait for the invasion.'_

With his decision made Kankuro rose his hand to call for his forfeiture, only to hear behind him the words of a certain Uzumaki, "I sure hope you weren't going to quit. After all that big talk earlier I guess your just that, **talk**." Turning around to look at the former orange wearing ninja Kankuro sneered, before he could retort Naruto continued. "You were about to weren't you. And here I thought you Suna nins where tough and here to win or are you like that arrogant Oto nin that got beat by Shino, all talk and _no _action?"

"Oh yeah that real funny coming from a gaki that wore a bright orange jumpsuit and shouted at the top of his lungs that he was gonna win this and become a Chuunin." Kankuro shot back. His smirk dropped at seeing Naruto's own, "Heh that may be so but at least I ain't wearing a giant black catsuit and cover my face with my sister's make-up. True it's better to wear dark colors for our profession, but I'd think something more like what Mr. Raccoon and

the hot blonde on your team would be better options. Your wearing _all _black...and you live in the _desert, _where you dropped on your head as a child?"

Hearing the snickering around him from the other competitors Kankuro's mood darkened. He was about to give the blonde a few words before a voice was heard from down below, "Will Kankuro come to the arena floor for his match, unless he wishes to forfeit you have 1 minute!" was the yell from Genma at the ground floor.

Turning around to give his reply to the proctor only to be cut off _again_, "Go on forfeit, a guess watching what Shino did to that big-mouthed Oto shinobi must have scared you too much. That or you're afraid of _me_. Hmmm, maybe that's it, you're afraid of having to face me afterwards. Well don't because if you're hesitating now to fight Shino then you _obviously _will neither win against him _or _stand a chance against me."

Growling in the back of his throat Kankuro turned to see that damnable smirk on Naruto's face, and feeling his pride take one to many hits decided to wipe it from his face for good. Quickly turning to the arena floor Kankuro hopped over the guard rail and landed on the ground while walking up to Genma and Shino.

Seeing both Genin present Genma yelled out, "Are both fighters ready?" Receiving a nod from both he raises his hand and as he brings it down shouts, "Hajima!" At his call Genma jumped away to give them space while keeping a close eye on the oncoming action.**(1)**

**(I've decided on **_**not **_**showing the match between the two since I both don't think I could do it right, and felt it better to show more on Naruto's actions regarding his other opponents, as well as Haku's explanation on how she survived the Nami no Kuni Mission. So with that in mind the fight is very similar to canon. Only less trees, though there are more than just the small few in canon.)**

**-Fighter's Stand-**

As Naruto and the others watching the beginnings of the match one Temari turned to have a word with our favorite blonde. However like those before her she ended up being 'blocked' by Haku. "Naruto-kun who do you think will win this match?" Looking to his pretty nurse attendant he was about to reply before being cut-off by Temari**(2)**, "Kankuro will win, he's one of the best puppet users in the village and also the best Kugutsu no Jutsu user in the Genin forces of Suna." where the words of one prideful Suna kunoichi.

Turning now to face Temari Naruto said, "If he's one of your best then that's not saying much since he was about to quit before his match even began. Unless running away after talking big is a part of Suna's puppetry skill set." Seeing the knowing smirk on his face Temari scowled at forgetting that small detail. Turning over to Haku, Naruto spoke again, "To answer your question though Haku-chan, I'm putting my faith in that Shino will either win or force a draw."

"You seem pretty confident on that belief whiskers. But how much are you willing to wager I presume on that assumption?" was the challenging statement by one Yugito Nii. Turning towards the blonde Kumo nin Naruto replied, "Enough to bet this: If Shino loses I'll do _any _favor asked of me from the _both _of you. As long as it doesn't have me breaking any laws or regulations with my village that is." Hearing his challenge both Temari and Yugito blushed at his wager, both thinking of the not so _clean _ideas they had if they win said bet. Before anyone could say another word Haku spoke, "Are you sure Naruto-kun, that seems a bit _to daring _a challenge to give?"

Seeing the worry on Haku's face Naruto gave her a small smile, "Don't worry too much, even if I lose the bet I'm sure they won't try anything that will either get me in trouble or cause me any danger." While he said this a certain neko had other thoughts in mind, _**"Accept the deal kitten! Quickly before that young tom changes his mind!" **__"Quiet Nibi!" _where the only response said Bijuu got.

Dismissing the more than inappropriate thoughts sent from the giant neko in her mind Yugito replied, "Alright I'll accept the wager _although, _what will _you _want in return should the Aburame _win_?" Nodding her head at the question Temari focused back on the blonde male. Thinking on it for a moment Naruto snapped his fingers at an idea, "Okay if Shino _wins _you two will have to teach me a jutsu of your respective element. And before you ask I don't care what kind of jutsu it is. It could be a E-Ranked one for all I care, just one jutsu each. Hows that?"

Seeing as he wasn't asking for anything really big or ridiculous both girls nodded and shook his hand to seal the deal. While this was going on one Tsuchi Kin felt a little left out so deciding to try to grab the attention of our favorite blonde she asked a question, "Ne, _Naruto_-kun. I forgot to ask you earlier of a question I wanted to ask you."

Looking over at Kin, while blushing only minorly, Naruto replied, "Sure what is it?" "Where did you learn those sealing techniques from? I saw you working on some the few times I came by the shop you worked at? I don't think I've ever seen the ones you where studying?"

Hearing her question Naruto took a moment to talk with his _interior neighbor_, _"What do you think Kurama? How much should I tell her?" __**"Well seeing as it's only asking for trouble if you just speak the truth I'd go with more along the line of **_**half-truths **_**instead. That way you can answer her question without giving out too much information."**_ Internally nodding his head Naruto said, "Most where some old scrolls I found in older parts of the villages archives that are hardly used much anymore. Others were taught to me by my sensei."

However during Naruto's brief inner talk with his demon Kin ended up in another glaring contest with not only Haku but Yugito and Temari as well. In fact the girls where so into their little stare off that not only did none hear his words but he could have sworn he saw _lightning _of all things shot from between all four kunoichi's eyes. All he could do was sweatdrop at their actions and look onwards confused.

While Naruto looked on in confusion and a touch of apprehension Haku, Yugito, and Temari had the same thought going through there heads, _"How dare she call him Naruto-_kun_!" _Their little contest was soon broken by a small but noticeable cough. All four turned to see a slightly nervous Naruto, realizing he had seen their small scene all four immediately blushed in embarrassment. Deciding to get things back on track Naruto repeated his answer to Kin's earlier question.

Hearing his response Kin said, "Oh I see, I was mostly curious cause I'm a bit interesting in seals myself and have tried to learn more on them. Sadly Oto doesn't have any real sealing experts, and the few that know _anything _aren't what you would call the teaching type."

Hearing her words and seeing the slightly disappointed look on her face Naruto spoke up, "Well if it's no real problem I could show you a thing or two at a later point." Surprised at his words Kin could only smile at his thoughtfulness and blush a little at the large smile he sent her.

Seeing this Haku could only smile herself at Naruto's actions, _"He always wants to help people no matter _who _they are. It's that same concern and care that saved me on the Bridge in Nami." _She could only smile more at thinking about how determined he was at saving her that day.

**-Flashback to the Battle on the Bridge-**

"Please Naruto-san...kill me." those were the words of one Yuuki Haku as she looked on at the still slightly enraged Uzumaki. Having used up nearly all of her chakra and being beat to all hell by a partly Kyuubified Naruto she had nothing left to fight with. Seeing him hesitate Haku tried to rile him up enough to do the deed. "I've just killed your friend and teammate why have you stopped!? I cannot fight back anymore neither can I hardly stand! KILL ME!"

Noticing her despite pleas weren't getting them anywhere she tried to yell at him again only for Naruto to speak up, "WHY DAMMIT! Why would someone like _you _not only work for someone like Zabuza but also someone like _Gato_!? And why do you think me killing you will do anything!"

Hearing his own small plea Haku begins to recount her early life in Mizu no Kuni: from her birth up to her discovery of her bloodline, and then of that horrible day where she watched her mother's murder by her father's hands and her subsequent killing of him and the mob he brought to kill them. Eventually bring about to her coming across Zabuza and his taking her in, along with all the training and care he took in looking after her.

Hoping her story would bring the needed courage for Naruto to end her life she finished with asking him a final time to kill her. Naruto still slightly dumbfounded could only ask, "Is this _really _the only way?" Seeing his depressed face Haku could only sadly smile at him for his concern but pushing her slowly growing feelings aside she said, "Yes, I can no longer serve him effectively so please Naruto-kun. Kill me."

However at hearing her words two things happened that would change the outcome of this moment and change Fate's plan concerning Haku and what was to happen here on this day forever.**(3)**

Unknown to both Haku and Naruto in his weakened state Zabuza heard nearly _all _that the two said even from the large distance from them. Now for most such a thing wouldn't be possible what with the constant splashing of the waves from down below and the constant sounds of battle going on between him and Kakashi. But for someone like _Zabuza _that was a much different matter altogether. See alongside his training in the Silent Killing techniques one not only needs great stealth skills but also a great sense of _hearing_.

And _that _was something Zabuza had in spades. Alongside his great sense of hearing he also had the advantage of a sensory removal, which is to say the ability to temporarily _shut down _a sense at will. And with his currently closed eyes and lose of smell (caused by a broken nosed via Kakashi's _fist_) Zabuza heard nearly everything both young teens had been talking about after the brief explosion of chakra caused by Naruto's temporary release of Kyuubi.

Know alongside Zabuza one other heard her words, those of course being one Uzumaki Naruto obviously. Now at first Naruto had taken to killing Haku, no matter how much it bothered him, a _little _bit more easier since it was 'his' technically _last request._ However at 'his' calling him Naruto-_kun, _he realized something that made said option get thrown out the proverbial window. Haku _cared _about him! 'He' had some concern for _his wellbeing_!**(4)**

Now knowing this he could not in any way kill 'him' but also realizing Haku would possibly kill 'himself' Naruto decided to trying knocking Haku out. However during his moment of thought and preparation for said action, things changed.

As Haku saw Naruto charge at her, kunai in hand, to finished it she felt almost instantly the silent need to defend Zabuza. Knowing she may still serve a purpose to him after all she quickly dodged Naruto's 'attack' and with a call of, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but there's still one last thing I can do for Zabuza-sama" she used the last of her chakra to create an ice mirror to warp to Zabuza's side.

However as said before Zabuza listened in on Haku and Naruto's conversation and realizing the true depth of her loyalty to him and her growing bonds with Naruto he knew that something _had _to change. Seeing Kakashi's incoming kill shot using that noticeable powerful jutsu intent on goring him to death knew _exactly_ what Haku was planning. So it came as no surprise to him when she appeared via her ice mirror in front of him to act as a human shield for the coming raiton jutsu.

However as some beliefs and stories say when one feels death upon them time seems to slow and their life flashes before their very eyes, and in that instant Zabuza saw not just his life but _Haku's _as well. And at that moment knew that she didn't deserve to end it like this. So in a move that shocked all present (that being Kakashi, Haku, and a just arriving Naruto) Zabuza _ripped _his very arm to shreds to escape the hold held on him by Kakashi's ninken. Using what little control and strength in said arm left he pushed her out of the attacks range.

With a the sound of flesh being pierced and a large quantity of blood spewing forth from both Zabuza's mouth and chest all became silent of the bridge. All three ninja could only watch in bewilderment at Zabuza's sacrifice. Knowing his former enemies life was not long for this world Kakashi stop the flow of chakra to his hand and slowly lowered Zabuza to the floor. Haku gradually approached the dying body of her master as a growing trail of tears fell from her eyes. "No...no...no...no...no...NO...NO...NO! ZABUZA-SAMA! Why, it was supposed to be ME!" she screamed as she threw her arms around his wounded body.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder Haku turned her head to see a solemn faced Naruto looking at her. Shaking him off she hugged Zabuza's body and cried even more over him. However in her hysterics she heard a small voice break her from her episode, "Stop crying *cough* on my account Haku." Looking downwards at his face she saw the _still _alive Zabuza looking at her.

"Zabuza-sama hold on I'll heal you. Just give me a moment and you'll be up soon." where Haku's frantic words at seeing him still alive, if just barely. However as she reached for her supplies in her pouch a hand grabbed it and slowly moved it away. Looking up at Naruto she quickly tried to pull away only for Naruto to shake his head. Before she could push him away Zabuza's voice claimed her attention again, "Don't waste your time *cough* on me Haku, I'm not gonna survive this no matter *cough* what you try."

Shaking her head in despair she yelled out, "No, I can fix this. I _will _heal you and we can try getting a job somewhere else. Someplace better with better pay for your chance at restarting your rebellion in Kiri." Unfortunately for Haku, Zabuza knew this was his last few minutes alive, accepting this he turned (with what little strenght he had left) to Kakashi and Naruto.

"I want you two, to promise me here and now *cough* Kakashi to take care of Haku for me. The same goes *cough* for you too gaki. Take her with you to Konoha *breathes heavily* and have her start a new life there. She has _no _connections to Kiri outside of me and that's not much anyways." said Zabuza. Understanding his dying wish Kakashi nodded figuring not only would this bring a new bloodline to Konoha but someone with knowledge of several Kirigakure unique jutsu and knowledge, how selfish this might be it would keep the more darker elements of Konoha's council and military from abusing her. Especially if Naruto can persuade the Sandaime to protect her.

Nodding his head at Zabuza he looked over at Naruto to see him nodding as well. Naruto himself spoke up, "I figured you where just using Haku for your own gains, *he gains a small smirk* I guess I wasn't entirely right. I promise to protect Haku and take 'him' to Konoha and give 'him' a chance at a new life from this one. And Uzumaki Naruto _never _breaks his promises."

Smirking a little at Naruto's words and lack of knowledge to Haku's _true _gender, he just nodded and turned back to Haku who was now crying on his chest, "Haku." *Lifting her head at hearing her name* "I want _you _to promise me that you'll keep on living and *cough* _not _allow my passing to keep you from doing so. I want you to go with them to Konoha and make a new life for yourself, a _better life_. Understand?" Seeing her nod he turned back to Kakashi, "Two last favors if you don't mind Kakashi."

"Sure" Kakashi replied. "Burn my body after this and help Haku learn to wield my blade. It's tradition after all, a member of the Seven Swordsmen pass on their blade to a student whether through retirement or death. And in this case Haku's deserves it most of all." said Zabuza, seeing the son of the White Fang nod. Feeling his life start to ebb away he closed his eyes and said, "Goodbye Haku you where the daughter I never had and...I love you, musume." Hearing those words Haku, whispered in reply, "I love you to...otou-san."

Soon all was quiet and Zabuza's breath stopped, in her still depressed state Haku spoke, "Otou-san? Zabuza-otou-san? Tou-san!" Realizing what's finally happened Haku broke down again crying over the deceased body of her _father._ Lowering his head in mourning Kakashi lowered his headband. Naruto himself just looked on as Haku cried.

Only for the depressing silence to be broken by a loud clapping. With Zabuza's death the mist he conjured via the _Kirigakure no Jutsu_ lessened till it was all but gone, only to show a short man dressed in a business suit standing amongst a small army of mercenaries. Said midget soon spoke, "Well I guess I was right after all. Zabuza was a _baby _demon in the end. Couldn't even kill an old bridge builder, one man, and a bunch of brats! Well it's no skin of my back anyways, I wasn't gonna pay him in the end after all."

Following his small speech he started to laugh alongside his hired help. However hearing his words only caused to enrage Haku. "YOU BASTARD! ZABUZA DIED TRYING TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK AND YOU DIDN'T INTEND TO PAY US!" where the words of one very angry and distressed kunoichi. Seeing the person who had the gall to yell at him and recognizing her the now revealed Gato yelled back, "Oh I see you're that little _bitch _that broke my arm. I'll make sure to pay _you _back extra for that!"

Turning to his thugs Gato ordered, "I'll pay _double _to whoever brings me Tazuna's head and that little bitch alive and _mostly _unspoiled." Turning his attention back to Haku. "I plan to have a little _fun _with you for what you did to my arm."

At his words most of the mercenaries started to cheer while a few charged. One particular eager thug quickly drew a crossbow and aimed at Haku, only for his shot to be body blocked, by _Naruto_. Said Uzumaki took the deadly bolt straight in the stomach, with nearly the entire bolt _inside him_. All present of the completed side of the bridge stared horrified at Naruto's action. Combining the pain from the crossbow bolt and his earlier fight with Haku was too much for the Konoha Genin and soon Naruto passed out from the pain and severe exhaustion.

As Haku screamed in fright at Naruto's move to save her she rushed to his aid, only for something very surprising to follow.

What no one knew at the time was that since Naruto's learning of Kyuubi being sealed within him and his first use of its chakra during the battle with Haku said Bijuu has slowly been gaining more and more ground in making contact with his vessel. The recent actions that have led to more than one life threatening situations for Naruto has enabled the Kyuubi some measure of control in their shared mindscape.

Said control being mostly limited to viewing memories and seeing parts of the outside world through Naruto's eyes. With his most recent conduct, those being using the fox's power earlier and now taking the shot meant for Haku with said bolt hitting directly on his seal, has allowed the fox an opportunity to take some actions of his own. Knowing that the death of his container would only cause terrible repercussions for him Kyuubi used what little time he had to briefly take over Naruto's body.

That leads us to the cause for Haku and Kakashi's fearful situation now as Naruto's body was, for the second time today, being covered by a red-orange cloak of chakra. Said chakra and power giving off a very_ terrifying _and _dark _sensation. Others too soon felt the presence those including Tazuna, Sakura, and one Uchiha Sasuke that had just recently awakened from his false death state caused by Haku earlier.

The mercenaries and Gato however in their own foolishness and arrogance saw nothing truly fearful from the display, most would account this to a combination of stupidity and false belief that both numbers and money would protect them from this new apparently _small _problem, you can only guess the believers of such thoughts.

What happened next astonished all present when the newly revived Naruto grabbed what little of the bolt still in his gut remained on the outside and _ripped _the whole thing from his chest. Dropping the now _useless _weapon Naruto opened his eyes to reveal the slitted eyes of one Kyuubi no Kitsune and dashed towards his enemies.

Ignoring the cries of his sensei and new friend Naruto ran as fast he could towards the amassed group of thugs until he was only few feet before them, knowing he had only so much time outside Kyuubi drew in what amount of chakra he could draw forth and focused it to the vicinity of his lungs. The with one deep breath followed by an incredible roar he exhaled a _sea of flames _from his mouth!**(5)**

Said flames _engulfed _the league of men and continued you onwards till nearly all were burning alive only those that stayed near Gato, which was _very _few what with his added money incentive from earlier, survived. Watching in horror at his near entire armies demise he fell backwards on his ass and slowly tried to crawl away. Only for that to be stopped by an arrow landing smack dab behind him.

Those still alive on the bridge swung their heads around to see a large column of people standing there. All ages and genders where present standing together holding a large assortment of random tools and makeshift weapons. It took only a second for those present to realize the large collection of people where in fact nearly the entire population of Nami! At the head of this group was none other than Inari and Tsunami, Inari himself holding the crossbow that released the arrow that landed near Gato.

Seeing the large group of people here Kyuubi decided he overstayed his welcome and released his hold on Naruto. This causing said Uzumaki to land face first on the ground truly and fully knocked-out. Seeing Naruto fall once again Haku made a quick dash for his body and dragged it as fast as she could in her current exhausted state over to Kakashi.

Still having some chakra left Kakashi placed his hand on Haku's shoulder and spoke, "Leave the rest to me, you watch over Naruto while I help the people here clean up this mess." With a small inclination of her head she went to checking over Naruto while Kakashi went to finish off the rest of the mercs and capture Gato, immediately afterwards going over to check on his other two students.

Looking down at Naruto Haku could only give a small smile at his earlier words and said smile grew as she heard the him say her name in his sleep. _'I promise to live on Zabuza-tou-san, I'll live and do so at Naruto-kun's side.'_

**-End Flashback-**

"Shousa, with both Sabaku no Kankuro and Aburame Shino unable to stand I declare this match to be a draw!" the shouting of one Shiranui Genma. Following his words the stands erupted with cheers for the interesting match up and great display of Insect Jutsu vs Puppet Jutsu. Hearing the proctor's call and the stadiums cheers broke Haku from her reminiscing. Turning to look at the field below she sees as Medic-Nin gather both Shino and Kankuro on a pair of stretchers and carry them off the the nursing station set up for this tournament.

Realizing she missed the whole thing during her recollection of the events that lead her to Konoha she turned to ask Naruto about it only for her mood to darken. Reason being one Tsuchi Kin standing near shoulder to shoulder with _her _Naruto-kun.

More than a little pissed off at this hussy trying to get close to her Naruto, she walked over to try to regain his attention. At her approach she caught the end of their conversation, "...and don't worry after everything concerning the exams is over I'll start teaching you some Fuinjutsu lessons, kay?"

"Arigato Naruto-kun, and I do appreciate the help." replied Kin. "What are the two of you talking about?" both ninja turned to see Haku behind them smiling, although in reality it was mostly forced. "I was just talking to Kin-chan here about some things, you where a bit deep in thought earlier so I figured to let you be. What were you thinking about so much earlier, you didn't respond when I was talking to you a few minutes ago?"

Seeing his slight concern Haku just smiled and said, "Just remembering how we met and what brought me to living here is all." At hearing her answer Naruto began to blush from embarrassment, mostly on account of the fact that Naruto eventually learned of Haku's _real _gender after accidentally walking in on her while she was in the shower, thank Kami she didn't scream.

Back to the present Naruto looked to see Haku and Kin glaring at each other again. Before he could try to separate them Genma was heard from down below, "Would Tsuchi Kin of Oto and Sabaku no Temari of Suna please come down to the arena floor for their match!"

Hearing her name called Kin turned around to head for the stair only for her right hand to be grabbed, she looked over to see Naruto had done so. "Just wanted to wish you good luck Kin-chan." Blushing a little at his words Kin, responded with a "Thank you." and headed for the stairs.

Before more could be said Temari quickly said, "And what about me Naruto-_kun_!?" Haku could easily hear the heavy infliction she placed on the kun suffix after his name, not liking it she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. Not really noticing Haku's quite _hostile _feeling towards Temari, Naruto said "I'd say good luck but I quickly remembered what you did to Tenten-chan so nevermind." Seeing his frown and hearing the less than happy tone with her Temari could only sigh and give a sad smile in return.

"I guess now would be a bad time to say I'm sorry huh?" Naruto slowly reigned in his anger but stilled replied, "Yes it is, not to mention the _real _recipient of that apology should be _Tenten_, not me." Nodding her head at that she slowly walked down the steps, seeing her downcast form and cursing at his noble and chivalric ways Naruto called out, "Still, it says something for your character to wanna apologise, even if it doesn't seem like your _truly _sorry, talk with me and Tenten after the exams and I _might _forgive you. Whether Tenten does is up to you."

Listening to his little speech Temari could only smile a bit and nod her head. As she continued down the steps her thoughts where another story, _"great look what you've pulled yourself into this time Temari. Falling for a guy that might not survive the invasion and if things go the way their planned then I very well might meet my end at his hands with everything that's been happening today. I wish kaa-san was still alive, she'd have known what to do, better than tou-san at least."_

**-Arena Ground Floor-**

Soon both kunoichi where standing apart from each other. "Are both of you ready?" asked Genma, receiving a nod from both he raised his hand then brought it down as he made the call "HAJIME!" With the call made both girls shot into action, as Genma jumped backwards, Kin sent several senbon racing towards Temari.

Seeing the attack coming the Suna kunoichi brought forth her fan and batted them away while still closed. Not being deterred Kin continued with a small onslaught of senbon needles, interestingly enough none of which had a bell attached to them. Temari continued batting them away showing no signs of tiring or injury proving none hit her.

Stopping after a few more throws Kin began a quick charge mid-throw hoping to catch Temari off-guard during her blocking. This proved only minorly successful since the space between the two was only a few yards, Temari while being able to block all the senbon was slightly surprised by her opponents head-on attack. Still being prepared for physical confrontations she quickly positioned her fan for mêlée combat, only to be shocked by the Kin she was about to strike vanish in front of her.

It was only through her well-trained reflexes she was able to avoid the kunai sent at the back of her head. Turning she sees Kin sent three more kunai her way, deciding to dodge this time so as to keep her eyes on her Temari ducks and dives to the side avoiding the kunai...only to meet the Tsuchi girl's knee ramming straight into her face. Said blow sent the eldest Sabaku backwards on her back, quickly getting to her feet Temari looks to see _multiple _Kin's surrounding her, far more then were used against Shikamaru in the Prelims.

Remembering Kin's specialty Temari quickly brings her hands up to realise the Genjutsu placed on her. With a shout of "Kai!" the Genjutsu was broken and showed the true Kin to be nowhere in sight. However with her senses back in control she quickly noticed the growing shadow growing above her, looking up she sees the _real _Tsuchi Kin diving straight for her with several more senbon held in between her fingers.

Noticing the chance she had Temari unveiled her fan and brought it back while calling her jutsu's name, "_Kamaitachi no Jutsu__!",_ Temari sent a large blast of cutting winds towards the airborne Kin. Not being able to avoid the jutsu Kin quickly threw all of her senbon _around _the main center of the wind technique and after doing so brought her arms and legs in to shield herself as best she could.

Alongside the cutting winds the jutsu also ended up sending Kin straight into the arena wall, oddly enough right near the same hole Naruto made in his own collision. Bringing her fan down to rest Temari smirked, looking over at Genma who went to check on Kin's state he soon found her conscious in a small crater in the wall.

Seeing the match finished Genma raised his hand to make the call only to hear for the second time this day a familiar *pop* come from the crater. Taking another look he saw to his slight surprise a small piece of paper in the whole instead, oddly enough one shaped like a person.**(6)**

Realizing Kin escaped her again Temari sharply turned around her to see if she was hiding in any of the few trees surrounding the battlefield. Not seeing her Temari put her hands in the Genjutsu release sign again to break any possible illusions placed on her during the recent time.

With a quick "Kai" she checked to see no changes around her until she looked up to see Kin running at her again, sadly for Kin she was to far from her to avoid the next attack. Having gotten tired of Kin's tactics and this fight she brought her fan up and released another _Kamatachi _jutsu and blasted Kin into a tree. Not wanting anymore tricks quickly bring the fan back for another attack Temari called out a new jutsu, _"_This will end it! _Daikamaitachi no Jutsu_!"

With her cry and swing of the fan she sent forth an incredibly large stream of wind towards Kin, said attack engulfed both Kin and the surrounding trees. It went on to destroy most of the trees in the arena as well as leaving a massive crater in the wall. Folding up her fan and leaning on it Temari used her still remaining strength to stand, _"Dammit, that jutsu _still _takes a lot out of me. Gonna need to rest a bit after this so I can be ready for the coming Invasion. At least I know there's no way she'll get up from _that_!"_

Soon the dust settled and revealed to everyone present Kin's form.**(7)** Temari smiled at seeing her lying beat up and unconscious on top of a few trees, while being stuck under another. Genma hurried over to check her status only to find none. Seeing as she was killed Genma raised his hand to call the match, only for both himself and Temari to be fooled _again._**(8)**

**-Play Mega Man X- Command Mission OST, T05- Marino the Thief, Play till chapter Ends-**

"I don't _think _so!" was the loud voice of a very _alive _Tsuchi Kin! Raising her head to look at Temari she said, "If you think your little _breeze _was gonna take me out that easily your _dead _wrong!" Soon the world began to distort around both Genma and Temari as well as nearly the _entire _stadium! In a small flash all that was shown as a still destroyed forest but _no _Kin. Looking around for her neither Temari nor most in the arena could see her anywhere, only to hear a small chuckling heard from all around the colosseum.**(9)**

"Looking for me!" Everyone soon turned to see Kin standing on the very _top _of the stadium's ceiling, right at the edge of the hole in the roof. She was looking none the less for wear showing only the signs of being thrown the first time into the trees before the larger attack following. Before more could be said by anyone Kin brought her hands up into the Hebi hand seal. All around Temari and the ground itself rose numerous senbon, oddly enough the spacing seemed evenly placed as well as the fact every other senbon would have a bell at the end.

"You know it's said we got a whole month to prepare for the Finals, later pushed to two. One would think that at least one of use participants would have the forth thought to make preparations in the very _ring _before the matches themselves." Many realizing what Kin was saying, stare at her in shock.

**-Kage Booth-**

The Raikage could only sit there and laugh, who have thought to actually set up traps before hand in the _very arena itself_ before the month wait was over. Calming down a bit A then said "HA! I'm starting to like this girl!" The Sandaime himself couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her actions, "Indeed, to think she came here and had set up a plan before she even fought is truly incredible, I think I can see a bright future for this young kunoichi if she continues to surprise us in the coming fights."

All present in the booth nodded their heads at his words, although the Kazekage less enthusiastic than the others present.

**-Arena Floor-**

Realizing she needed to do something before Kin began whatever it was she was planning Temari brought her fan to bear and readied another Wind Jutsu to try to finish her. Sadly Kin had other plans, before she could finish the her swing Temari left forth a pain filled scream, "Ahhhhhhh!" In fact the pain was so much she released her hold on her fan and fell to her knees.

After a bit the pain slowly subsided, only to hear a voice in front of her. "It hurts doesn't it, and before you try to break it don't bother this particular Genjutsu is far more complex than you'd imagine." Looking up she sees the face of Kin not two feet from her, raising her head to look up towards the roof she sees another Kin still standing there, and still holding the hand seal.

"Before you ask no I'm just a clone of sorts. That's the real me up there, know here's what's gonna happen you can either surrender or a make you feel so much pain you pass out. Either way I win but you'll get less pain if you choose option A." with her part said the Kin clone raised her hand and held up three fingers. "I'll give you three seconds to decide" at her words she started to lower one finger.

Hearing her words Temari quickly tried to stand only for her body to heavily protest to the action, "One." Looking at Kin in slight horror Temari tried once more to stand, and sadly again failing to move off her knees. "Two." Seeing the second finger fall Temari started to desperately try to figure a way out of her current situation, unfortunately before she could think of any real plan Kin's voice cut her off, "Three."

Just as she began to feel the early sensation of pain bubble to the surface Temari screamed out, "I QUIT, I QUIT! JUST PLEASE DON'T!" Hearing her give up Kin (the one up top) released the Genjutsu and dispelled her clone. Hearing Temari quit Genma raised his hand (for the third time in one match even) and shouted, "SHOUSO, Winner of Match 3: Tsuchi Kin of Oto!"

The arena was silent for a minute before there was a loud cry from the fighter's box, "YEAH! WAY TO GO KIN-CHAN!" Those nearby or familiar with the shouting recognized the voice of Uzumaki Naruto doing the shouting. Soon after the entire arena started to cheer and clap as well, leading to a very loud ovation for Ms. Tsuchi. Smiling brightly at her win Kin pulled a grappling hook and long rope from her ninja pouch and, hooking the claw onto the roof, slowly repelled down from her spot.

**-Fighter's Box-**

Naruto couldn't stop clapping the match was great. He was at first afraid when Kin got sent into the wall, and even more so when she got nearly buried under all the trees. He was a little weirded out by the scene since he thought he saw something else at points during the match. Now going over it with Kurama they realized that Kin's mass Genjutsu must have only minorly affected them with him being what he is messed the effects up a bit.

Haku could only look onwards with a little annoyance at seeing Kin's skills, taking note of them she made sure to work more on her Genjutsu defenses, _"There's no _way _I'm letting you beat me for Naruto-kun's heart you siren whore."_

Ironically _very _similar thoughts where running through one Nii Yugito's mind as well. It didn't help Kin's future plans any that Yugito was being coached along by the **Nibi no Bakeneko, Matatabi** very much either. Said coaching being more along the lines of turning the tiny _cowgirl, _said nickname being for her black and white camo outfit and admittedly _larger _bust size compared to Yugito, into her very own scratching post...yes not good future plans for Yugito indeed.

**-Arena Floor-**

By the time the medics arrived to take care of Temari, Kin had reached the ground. Looking back at Temari being helped into the stretcher she called out to her, "Temari, *seeing Temari face her* sorry for being so rough but it was a bit personal for me."

Surprised at her words Temari said back none to angrily, "For what! Last I checked no one from Suna has caused a problem with Oto!" However instead of getting angry Kin just gave a sad smile, "I wasn't talking about Oto, you hurt my friend. Her names Tenten." At seeing Temari's surprised face she continued, "I met her and Naruto over the two month period and became fast friends with both. After the time spent together, no matter how short, I decided since I was going to face you I could use your unneccessary roughness with someone, who's from a village allied with_ yours _no less, to be my motivation to beat you. And it sure worked out for me didn't it."

Not being able to really deny her logic she just stayed quiet as she was taken to the med-center. Although Kin's last words to her shocked her, "I be careful on who's side you fight for soon, I'd rather not like to _actually _kill you."

Temari could only turn to watch as Kin walked off one hand resting on her hip as she slowly but confidently walked to the stairway.**(10)**

**CHAPTER END!**

**Arashi**: And another one done. I'm glad so many have stuck it out this far with me. Although I am more than a little unhappy with the lack of love my second fic got. If you have things that bother you about it PM me and I can explain to the best of my ability (which translates to: trying not to spoil too much) about my plans and ideas for said fic. Another note to mention is part of my time spent on this is hampered by a combination of playing Dragon Age, life, and becoming more and more disappointed with Kishimoto's taking of Naruto canon. _Really _it's not bad enough Sasuke gets recognition from the past Hokage's, gets to see a Uzumaki owned building I'm sure Naruto's _never _seen or even _heard_ of, has a _very _loyal fangirl (that's an _Uzumaki _as well) still love him even though he clearly stated before he had no more use for her and very nearly _killed her _just for his revenge mind you (showing that yes Sasuke will in fact kill allies for said revenge, take _that _Sasuke fans)! _Now _you wanna give him Naruto's dream...what's next Kishi, Sasuke learns the Hirashin? He claims Hinata **and** Sakura to revive his clan? Give him the _Rinnegan_? Here's an idea why not just change this from Naruto Shippuden (Hurricane Chronicles) to Naruto _Sasuke _or _Uchiha _Chronicles, cause that stupid hax clan sure has more impact on the plot at this point then the Uzumaki or Senju have. Not to mention Naruto is treated more and more as a secondary protagonist then it's _main_. All I have left to say at this point is this *takes a deep breath* **"FUCK YOU KISHIMOTO, FUCK YOU, YOU UCHIHA AND SASUKE LOVING PIECE OF SHIT!" ***breathes heavy for a few seconds* Okay I feel kinda better now. **Yurei**, anything to say of my rant or about the update?

**Yurei**: *stares at Arashi* You have some seriously repressed anger issues don't you?

**Arashi**: *Gives sideways glance* You have no idea. So what's your thoughts on the chapter?

**Yurei**: I can guess, we are friends after all. It's excellent by the way.

**Arashi**: Thanks I'm trying my best to make this as close to perfect in my hands as can be. That's why I'm using the sites Spellcheck, having you Beta it, and using a thesaurus website to broaden my vocabulary use here. So, who's next on your list? I heard you mention something about Kishin earlier, you wanna go hunt Asura in the Soul Eater 'Verse?

**Yurei**: Nah, those brats took care of Asura on they're own. The problem is there's a few others that are pretty smart. Their laying low in some plaguelands, using the deaths their to gather souls until they're strong enough. I let the Death in that world know about it and he asked for some backup. So, wanna go hunting?

**Arashi**: Does talking about Kishimoto and Sasuke send me on rants? *Raises hand* Wait, don't answer that, but yes let's hunt. By the way I forget did they ever kill that one Law guy that turned traitor and joined Asura? The one guy that didn't need a meister?

**Yurei**: Hmm, I don't know. We can ask when we get there. *Waves hand and a new portal opens* Oh, by the way look out for Blare. She likes to flirt...a lot. And if I catch you messing around while we're working I'll lock you up with Pariah Dark in the same coffin.

**Arashi**: *Gives dumbfounded expression*...how in the HELL did you know I had a Cat-girl 'interest'?! Besides, what if we bring her along? I happen to have some kind of 'animal' magnetism, don't believe me ask Felicity from Darkstalkers 'Verse. At one point I actually contemplated getting a restraining order...for about one minute.

**Yurei**: Because I know you, you idiot and NO she is NOT coming with us! The last time I visited Death City that insufferable kitten almost got me and I am NOT letting that happen again. We get there, kill the maturing Kishin and get out.

**Arashi**: *Pouts* Oh come on, if not taking her with us then how about after we're done hunting, I go find her to hangout with. I mean I haven't been to that 'Verse ever. And you haven't been there in some time I assume. We are gonna need to be going back and forth from Death City and wherever the next target is so taking a day or so break in between hunts would be a sound idea. After all Spirit King or not EVERY king deserves a day or two to rest before taking on the next big job. Whatever it might be. Besides if this weird 'animal' magnetism thing of mine gets to her she probably won't leave me alone, which means she will leave YOU alone.

**Yurei**: *Growls* I know I'm gonna regret this...but fine. IF we take a break you can visit with Blare. But I swear I will leave you in the deepest pits of Tartarus if you fail to do your job. Understood?

**Arashi**: *Sweatdrops* Dude no need to be harsh, if there's one thing I love just as much as the ladies it's fighting. Besides I just looked it up, Justin Law is STILL alive, so yeah I'm gonna kill that traitor, although it also says he's possibly a victim to some weird-looking clown guy, so yeah gonna kill THAT too. *Enters Serious Mode* Oh not to mention we're probably gonna wanna kill Crona, poor he/she is for all intents lost. Unless you think you can save him/her?

**Yurei**: We'll solve that when it happens...and I think it's a she. Anyway, if we can save 'her' we will, as for Justin...why not, go wild. I might have a shot at getting through, Ragnarok could be a great asset if we pull it off but it will be hard. If I remember right he's a fan of sweet stuff so I might be able to strike a deal...*shrugs* like I said, deal with it when it happens

**Arashi**: *Salutes* Roger! And you're right maybe use a soul ability you might have to give Rag a body of his own? Also maybe work a soul searching or reverse mind-rape technique to heal Crona? Think you can do those, cause I keep them busy if it requires time, I just don't have the abilities or skills to do those kinds of things myself.

**Yurei**: There are a few techniques but I'm not as studied on them as the combat. We'll have to stop in my home dimension, I need to see my library to update my knowledge. We're taking too long, by now the readers are bored. Let's go! *Jumps into portal*

**Arashi**: True, anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter see yeah! *Waves as he jumps through the portal*

**Arashi**: Oh wait please review! GAH! *Yurei's arm grabs and pulls Arashi in by the throat Loony Toons style*

**Here's the Reference Sheet guys!**

**1**-I hate how nearly _**no one on this site **_ever thinks to do this. It's one thing to copy from canon, it's something _entirely different _to not realize a few facts. For one no matter how you look at it Kankuro wouldn't be hurt enough not to be able to recover enough to help Gaara escape in the invasion, wounded yes, unable to walk or fight no. He proves this in canon after his fight with Shino he recovered enough to show up after Naruto and Gaara's battle so why not here? Also it just seems _really _stupid to have him talking all big and shit during the Prelims but to _always _have him pull out in the Finals like a hypocritical coward. If there's one pet peeve I hate nearly the most it's Hypocritical Cowards. It's why I hate Bully Ray Dudley from TNA: Impact, Bully's wrestling character is _always _the same, a giant _pussy _that runs from the faces and talks big but always needs aid to win. Just check out his reign as TNA World Champion: he's been helped in _every _title match and most of the time by his _brother _Devon. Hell they all ended the same way mostly, he gets a lucky blow to the head of his opponent with a small hammer then pin.

**2**-I'm cutting people off a lot aren't I? If it gets a bit annoying let me know.

**3**-I.e. Naruto **canon**.

**4**-Just to be clear at this time Naruto didn't know Haku was a **girl**, he still was under the impression she was a **he**.

**5**-This is by all rights a more scaled down version of the fire attack Kurama used against Nagato during the Battle for Konoha. What with it being not even one tail of chakra used in all.

**6**-Fans of Negima should recognize this, and don't worry I'll explain on it next chapter.

**7**-Just imagine a more smaller scaled version of what Temari did to Tayuya, it mostly the same scenario.

**8**-I also apologise for my bit of excessive use of fake and near defeats, but sadly for you lot I happen to like both Heroic Second Winds and Come from Behind victories. Face it a good portion of the time they are just too awesome.

**9**-Just to be clear Kin planted a Fusion of Fuinjutsu and Genjutsu with a LOT of prior preparation to trap nearly ALL but the Kage's, Jinchuuriki, and a few High Jounins in a large-scale Genjutsu.

**10**-Just imagine Marino's pose in her main character art. Like the one shown in her Theme video on YouTube.


	7. Cat's Claws vs Fox's Blade-U's Cutter

As a heads up for you guys I've decided to retire the 'Favorite 2 Reviews' addition to my fics, I will have something replace it of sorts in following chapters. You can read more about this at the bottom along side my first Omake.

*Once again a large portal opens up only to have Yurei King come jumping out while dragging a long and strong-looking chain*

*With a sharp tug Yurei hauls the near armor-less form of one Kamen Rider Arashi, said rider only wearing his Decade Helmet and a pair of pants*

**Arashi**: Okay seriously you couldn't give me a minute to put some clothes on and the rest of my armor? *Grabs chain currently fused with his skin* And was this really necessary?

**Yurei**: *Glares at Arashi* I warned you.

**Arashi**: *Glares back* Need I remind you that we agreed that as long as I kept focused on the mission and save said actions for afterwards we were cool? I also distinctly recall sending you a text saying I'd be ready in 5 minutes

after you texted me saying we were done here. But somebody felt the need to interrupt my kiss goodbye and drag me out after only four minutes had passed.

**Yurei**: Considering she was straddling your waist I knew it was going to take longer.

**Arashi**: ….*Gains deadpanned expression* Okay true but I was trying to get her to wait until next time for another round. I mean I was trying to get my shirt back on, not off. Speaking of which can you release these *shakes body to show still being lassoed by several yards of chain* I'm getting and itch on my nose and can't reach it with these damn chains locking my arms down.

**Yurei**: I warned you what would happen. Consider this punishment for disregarding wise advice, so you're stuck with them until we choose our next target. Now address the people reading this so they can move on to their story.

**Arashi**: ...Kami I hate you sometimes. Whatever. Alright then where to start? Well as a heads up real quick before I start this thing I have planned out my chapters for this. First I plan to finish the Invasion Arc with a short kinda filler after wards: standard stuff Jiraiya asked to be Hokage (cause live or die Hiruzen's getting the figurative boot after this), Jiraiya declines and chooses Tsunade and brings Naruto along to hunt for her. The Filler will also be the chapter that will be my reveal on who of the Top 3 in the Harem Poll are chosen and from there I'll begin the process of Naruto building the necessary bonds to lead to liking, love, and later marriage (haven't decided on lemons yet, may need help if I decide to do them). The reason for my plan to stop briefly after that chapter is for me to start chapter 2 of "The World of Duos". I believe that's everything important for now...okay seriously if you're not gonna release me till later at least scratch my nose please...I got no arms (technically) for Christ sake give me a scratch.

**Yurei**: Nope. Punishment.

**Arashi**: *Growls* I will get you for this. Anyways I own none of this stuff and enjoy...by the way anyone who can get what T.V. Series I referenced with the 'scratch my nose' line will get a cyber cookie and one free question answered about this fic. Cheers!

**The Bijuu Armors**

**Chapter 7: Cat's Claws vs Fox's Blade & U's Cutter**

Tsuchi Kin was very proud of herself, not only did she beat a kunoichi from one of the Big 5 villages. But it was also the Kazekage's own daughter of all people. Her a clanless and basic no name kunoichi from a minor village, and new one at that, beat someone of Temari's pedigree.

I think she had more than deserved to be more than a bit confident and proud.

Her happiness at her victory and the cheers from the crowd only grew with the next surprise as she reentered the contestant's booth. "Congratulations Kin-chan!" followed by a big huge was the reward one could say one Uzumaki gifted Kin as she joined him and the few others back in the booth.

Getting over her minor surprise and slight embarrassment Kin was quick returned said hug with a very noticeable blush on her face. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Smiling at her words Naruto brought Kin to join him, Yugito and Haku. Neither two kunoichi even tried hiding their glares at her for gaining Naruto's attention or the hug. Still feeling she earned credit where credit was due, Haku said, "I must say your idea to trap the battlefield before the exams was pretty clever as well as the genjutsu's you used."

Before more could be said by Haku or a reply could be returned by Kin, Yugito cut in, "Yeah though I am a little intrigued by whatever that last one was. Whatever it was most have been painful to get Temari to surrender so easily after only one dose."

Seeing the spotlight on her Kin decided to give them a small understanding of her technique, "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt too much to give you some _small _insight to my technique. What my last illusion did was target key nerve systems in one's body and triggers them all simultaneously to create one of the most painful experiences of your life."

"Something like that would need more than just a pre-prepared battlefield though." said Naruto. Turning to him Kin replied, "True that's why I used all those earlier senbon before the finish. What most didn't realize was that not only was I buying time but also aiming to get her distracted enough to miss the one sole senbon with the bell I sent near the end to stab her."

Guessing where she was going Haku spoke up, "Oh I see, because most common genjutsu breaks come from expelling chakra from the body you implanted one in her via the senbon to counter her releases."

Nodding her head Kin said, "Exactly, it was all one plan I based for my match with her. Though before either of you think that was it your wrong. I know for a fact that I more than likely can't use the same strategy against either of you since I relied on the fact that my information gathered on Temari was what set this plan exactly for her."

All three present Nins could only look at Kin in shock, _'She planned that whole strategy _entirely_ for Temari!'_ Seeing their joint surprise Kin could only giggle at their faces.

Getting over his momentary surprise Naruto asked, "What was the information that leads to this being a sole strategy for Temari?" Figuring it wouldn't hurt Kin answered once more, "Alongside her being the Kazekage's daughter and one of the best kunoichi genin in Suna she is also on a team with her younger brothers Kankuro and Gaara. What this all tied in together for me is that she, while in some ways this is false, _pampered_. While she more than likely got some of the best training in the village, with what I've seen and heard of her youngest brother she probably hasn't had to worry much if at all of interrogation or heavy physical labor outside of what's needed in the ninja business. By that I mean her threshold for pain is probably not that high since she more than likely has never had to deal with much or any of said pain on a constant basis."

Nodding her head Yugito them spoke, "I see you figured with all those added factors she hasn't had to worry any on taking a lot of pain at any single time." Nodding back Kin replied, "Exactly, I hope that's all as I'm still kind of tired."

Cutting Haku and Yugito from asking more of her Naruto replied, "That's fine Kin-chan, take your time and rest. You earned it after that awesome match."

Smiling back at Naruto, Kin sat down on the chair Haku had brought over earlier for Naruto.

As the four settled down to await the next match none noticed the dark look coming from the third Jinchuuriki present, not 2 meters away. Said containers thoughts not being very good, '_Yes kaa-san, she too will help me prove my existence. Her_ and_ the Uzumaki.'_

**-Kage's Booth-**

"Well that has to be the most incredible display of genjutsu I've seen in years!" was the words of the Raikage. Nodding his head at her leader's words Mabui spoke up, "Indeed, she definitely is a true example of what any academy kunoichi-in-training should aspire to be when they graduate."

Agreeing with both Sarutobi turned to the masked Kazekage, "I will say your daughter did a very good job herself, though it seems she'll need more physical demanding exercises to withstand that kind of pain in the future Kazekage-dono."

Looking towards his fellow Kages, _'Kira'_ replied, "Very true, it seems I'll need to increase their training regiments quite a bit since both my oldest have not moved onwards to the next round."

Nodding and turning back to look at the arena none noticed the Kazekage's eyes narrow, _'To think all this time Kin-chan was this strong. Perhaps even too strong. However those jutsu are far from anything recorded in Oto. I'll have to make sure Kabuto or someone removes her during the invasion, such knowledge and skill cannot be left unchecked under my command.'_

Before anymore could be said, among the Kages, a Konoha jounin entered through the door. Looking at his subordinate the Sandaime asked, "Is there a problem?"

Bowing to his Kage and the others said jounin replied, "Hai Sandaime-sama, it seems Uchiha Sasuke has yet to show up yet. None of the chuunin guards around the arena's edge have spotted him or his sensei Hatake Kakashi. Them and the ANBU or jounin guarding the interior and exterior of the stadium."

Hearing this A voiced his annoyance, "What! It's his match that's about to start and he isn't even in the stadium! Hiruzen its bad enough one of your genin isn't here for the opening ceremonies! But it's another thing entirely to not show up on time for his own match!"

Hearing the Raikage's disapproval _'Kira' _spoke, "Be that as it may Raikage-sama, but many here have come to see my son and the Uchiha fight. It is a bit bad financially and clientage wise if we cancelled the main advertised match wouldn't it?"

Not about to be swayed by his words A shot back, "Well then to bad. Just because it's the declared match of the day doesn't mean jack in the real world! If a ninja shows up late for truly anything, then there's a good chance people could and will die! More importantly just because he's from a _clan _doesn't make him that special. That Kin girl is from a newly created village in a small country, and she just got your _daughter _to give up!"

Thinking on the words of his current visitors a bit Sarutobi Hiruzen spoke up, "While both of you bring up excellent points I can neither truly agree or ignore either. With that in mind I will reach a compromise. Uchiha Sasuke will be given no chance to be promoted here for refusing to show up on time. However since we are down to only: Naruto, Yugito, Gaara, and Kin we will give the majority of the audience what they want in the form of a single match. Sasuke will face Gaara, but only if he can make it after Naruto faces Ms. Nii. This will give Naruto or Yugito time to recover before facing Gaara or Kin, can everyone agree?"

Seeing as this is his village both Kage's nodding figuring that's the best either could want.

Noticing their acceptance Hiruzen stood up to address the audience, "Thank you all for being patient with us so far. I've decided that because of Uchiha Sasuke's lack of decorum in showing up on time he has been removed from the tournament and being given the right to be promoted to chuunin rank."

At this call many raised their voice in displeasure. Not liking their attitude Sarutobi raised his voice while lacing it with his anger and killing intent, "ENOUGH! It pains me a great deal that you all would be so angered at my decision. The fact remains Uchiha Sasuke has not show up _on time _for his match. If this had been a mission concerning any of your lives would you be so lenient then?! Regardless of your views Sasuke will be allowed to face Sabaku no Gaara, however this is only if he shows up on time to fight him after the next match pitting Uzumaki Naruto vs Nii Yugito! With that being said would Naruto and Yugito head to the arena floor!"

**-Back with our Hero-**

Hearing the Sandaime Hokage's speech end both fellow blonde ninja gave each other a look before jumping down to the arena floor.

Seeing both fighters present Genma spoke, "Next match Uzumaki Naruto vs Nii Yugito! Are you both ready?!"

Receiving a nod from both Genma raised his hand and….

"HAJIME!" and started the match.

At his call both Naruto and Yugito charged head on at each other. Within a mere second or two both where in collision range. With a loud 'Ha" from both ninja the taijutsu part of this match had begun.

Punches and kicks where flying as the two blondes tried to score a hit on the other. However it seemed that both genin where to evenly matched at the moment to tell a winner, or even who had the advantage.

With Yugito's almost unreal flexibility and agility, Naruto couldn't land a single blow. While on the other hand Naruto's much stronger build and impressive footwork**(1) **made it hard for Yugito to land any of her blows.

Soon after a minute or two of constant dodging and missing by the two they jumped back to size up the other.

After a deep breath Naruto called out to Yugito, "Not bad Yugi-chan, I didn't think it was possible for someone to contort their body some of the ways you just did."

Smirking back at him Yugito, in a slightly sensual voice replied, "You be surprised at just how flexible I can be….._Naru-kun_."

Pausing for a moment for Naruto's mind to re-winded what she just said. Only to blush very heavily at the most definite meaning behind her words. Let it not be know that after spending so much time around the self-proclaimed 'Super Pervert'. One Uzumaki Naruto hasn't learned a thing or two about innuendos and double meanings.

However in his moment of recognition Naruto almost missed the very loud shout from Kurama, _**'DODGE KIT!'**_

Breaking him from his brief moment of astonishment at her words, Naruto quickly dived to the side to watch as a large _**blue **_fireball go screaming past him. Said fireball went on to burning down one of the few trees behind him.

Rising to his feet he turned to see Yugito going through more hand seals to launch another attack. With a cry of "Katon: Neko no Houki no Jutsu!**(2)**" the blonde Kumo-nin sent another blue fireball towards our hero.

Once more diving to the side, Naruto dodged the incoming fireball and decided to return the favor. Going through the seals for the only other jutsu Jiraiya taught him that he was not aligned to, Naruto inhaled and called out, "Suiton: Teppōdama!"

With his jutsu called a large water ball went flying towards and colliding with Yugito's fireball. At their clash both justus left behind a large steam cloud that overtook both genin and blocked them from view.

Using the momentary distraction caused by the steam Yugito drew upon a small faction of Nibi's chakra and brought out her next weapon.

Deciding to lean on the side of caution for once Naruto instead of charging through drew his guard up while pulling forth a kunai in case of a weapon barrage.

All was mostly silent in the arena for a next minute. Only to be broken by the nearly unheard sounds of what sounded like a metallic scraping noise. Drawing forth a second kunai Naruto ready for what he thought would be a sword attack, having seen Yugito's teammates affinity for kenjutsu during the earlier stages of the exams.

Only to be shocked when said female Jinchuuriki came jumping out of the remains of the steam cloud with not a sword but her own enlarged _nails_ aimed straight at his head.

With a quick shift to the side Naruto barely avoided the blondes attack. Slashing at her with one of his kunai so as to build distance between him and Yugito, Naruto could only look at her in slight astonishment at seeing her easily slice his kunai into _pieces_!

Seeing his small amount of fear at her claws Yugito piped up, "Surprised!? I would hope not, but as you can see my nails aren't just for show. Unlike those weak little girls playing at being kunoichi, I actually train and learned to use all of my body as a weapon and make use of everything as a tool for fighting. I don't just sit at home or during team meetings _painting_ my nails."

Up in the stands a specific two _Konoha kunoichi _grounded their teeth in anger at Yugito's none to subtle jab at their attitudes and actions in the prelims as well as their skills, or lack there of.

While in the fighter's booth below, both Kin and Haku were nodding their heads at her rather wise and accurate words about what some of the kunoichi now present in the stadium have done about their careers.

Taking the short pause in combat to collect himself Naruto replied with a small smile on his face, "Spoken like a true kunoichi and one deserving of both respect and becoming a chuunin."

Smiling back at him for the compliment, Yugito did her best to keep her blush from being noticed. That is before a certain cat began making suggestions in her mind, _**'Oh what a flatterer. He is **_**definitely **_**the tom for you my dear kitten**_**.'**

'_Dammit Mata-neechan! Would you stop saying such things, I'm in the middle of fighting that particular tom so if you would please be quiet unless you have something pertaining to this fight?!' _shouted one slightly angered container mentally.

_**'Fine, fine, kitten. I stop….for now. But once we are done here we will continue, got it?' **_Said the Bakeneko none to threateningly and with a touch of a demand more so then a question.

Shivering a little at Nibi's tone Yugito turned her focus back on Naruto. Only to see him entering what she recognized as a Battojutsu stance. Staring with a little shock at this new development Yugito decided to cut him off before letting him psyche her out do anymore. _ 'There is no way he can even _use_ such an advanced style, he showed no talent for kenjutsu earlier in the exams. Hell he doesn't even have his own _sword_.'_

Seeing Yugito rush towards him with her claws at the ready, he quickly focused a small amount of chakra to the seal on his belt. In a flash as Yugito went for another stab only to be taken aback by the katana currently blocking her strike.

Smirking at Yugito's expression Naruto applied some extra force to his block and quite literally threw her away from him. Bring forth his sword into a basic kendo stance Naruto, prepared himself for her next attack.

"I'm guessing by your expression you didn't think my sword would handle your claws, huh?" stated Naruto. Getting over her momentary surprise she replied, "Damn right I am! The only things these haven't be able to cut through is the Raikage's Raiton no Yoroi and my _sensei's_ swords."

Spreading his knees and feet further apart, in preparation to rush her, Naruto spoke up once more, "Well from what I've been told and heard throughout my life it's this, 'always expect the unexpected from Uzumaki Naruto'."

Finished with his statement Naruto pushed a brief burst of chakra to his legs and boosted towards Yugito. Seeing him coming at her, Yugito brought her claws up to block. As they clashed again Naruto began to push down with all his strength to overpower the female Jinchuuriki. Feeling the growing pressure caused by him, and realizing she didn't have the necessary physicality to do so without Nibi, the young Nii released her block. Of course with all of Naruto's power put into the attack he lost his balance and with his temporary displacement gave Yugito the needed time to launch her own attack back.

Said attack giving Naruto a pretty shallow but nasty slash wound on his chest. Trying to make some distance between the two Naruto looked to see the damage. That being five long deep scratch marks running across the majority of his chest, all leaking a very small amount of blood. Before anymore could be done Yugito continued on the attack.

For the next few minutes the arena was filled with the sounds of many clashes of metal on claw. But the more experienced members of the audience, the likes of the Kages, high Jounin, and ANBU could tell that Naruto was losing more ground as time went on. Yugito's experience and training with her claws was far larger than Naruto's with his sword, and it was beginning to show as the match continued.

And shown it truly did, in a hasty attempt at breaking Yugito's guard the blonde Uzumaki overextended his slash leaving himself wide-open. Noticing her opportunity Yugito took it, by driving a Raiton infused kunai clean through Naruto right shoulder. Said kunai having been hidden in the kunoichi's sleeve ready for such an opening.

Of course as anyone will tell you, if such a thing has happened at any time during their life, taking in any kind of electrical surges hurts. Poor Naruto learned this first hand, as his voice will tell you.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" The screamed ripped from his lungs made even his most hated detractors wince in pain. After what felt like minutes, in reality was only a few second, our spiky blonde hero separated from Yugito's kunai and landed flat on his back on the floor.

With blood leaking all over his front, his entire body suffering numerous spasms from the electricity playing havoc on his nerves, and the visible smoke rising from his body Genma slowly approached him to check the boy over.

During this moment Naruto was cursing himself for his own stupidity.

_'Dammit, I should have known continuing to fight in mêlée was foolish. Yugito was clearly better with her claws then I am with Caliburn. I really am just a baka dobe aren't I?'_

He sighs,_'I guess this is the best I can do, huh? Dammit, at least I got to avenge Hinata and beat her cousin black and blue. So it ain't all bad.'__** 'GET YOUR ASS UP KIT**_**!'**_'Kurama?' __**'No, the Tooth Fairy, I've come to collect the rest of your baby teeth...OF COURSE IT'S ME!' **__'Sorry, having several volts of lightning running through my body is no walk in the park you know.' __**'Oh trust me I know**__** the feeling**__**, this one time in what's now become Kaminari no Kuni, I **__**made a bet**__** with my brother Gyuki over who could handle the most lightning strikes. Turns out he **__**duped **_**ME**_**, stupid bull had recently discovered his affinity for lightning. It took **_**FOREVER**_** to get my fur to lay flat, and even longer to get **__**all my siblings**__** to stop laughing. A**__**ssholes.' **_

_'Okay, slightly embarrassing story aside, I don't think __that's really gonna help me here nor do I think __there's really anything left I can do Kurama. Not only did her attack really destabilize me, but she's proven to be way better __with weaponry mêlée combat then I am.' __**'Hump, are you even my container? Cause if memory serves Naruto wasn't a quitter.' **__'__Well y__eah, I know but..' __**'**__**Aaannnddd**__** NARUTO also never backed down from a challenge.'**__ 'Well the thing is...' __**'AND UZUMAKI NARUTO didn't make EXCUSES for getting his ass kicked! So tell me who the hell are**__** you**__**!?'**_

_'...your right. Uzumaki Naruto doesn't make excuses, Uzumaki Naruto doesn't give up, Uzumaki Naruto isn't a quitter!'_ _**'Then what does Uzumaki Naruto do when getting his ass kicked and knocked down?' **__'He gets back up and __kicks ass himself __till he drops!' __**'So who does that make you!?'**_

**-Play Kazuchika Ogata's Theme Rainmaker (play on a loop till told otherwise)-**

Just as Genma made it over to Naruto's body a large chakra pulse blasted him backwards a few feet! "I'M UZUMAKI _FUCKING_ NARUTO! AND I DON'T GIVE UP!" Said shout was the only warning anyone got before another pulse radiated from Naruto before his arms reached outwards and he slowly pulled himself up into a handstand. At the full height of his handstand Naruto dropped backwards landing on his feet while facing Yugito.

Getting over her stupor, caused from her shock at him being able to even move after taking several hundred volts of electricity through his body, Yugito quickly entered back into her ready stance in case of Naruto drawing out his gauntlet again. Only instead watched him re-summon the sheath for his katana and bring the sword back into the sheath.

Entering another Battoujutsu stance Naruto lowered his head slightly hiding his eyes from view. Unknown to all but one kitsune a new power gradually grew within Naruto. _**'What the hell is this, and where the HELL is it coming from!?'**_

**-Up in the Stands-**

Watching Naruto's 2nd Match alongside the rest of his family Dan could only be shocked at what he was seeing, _'I don't believe it, so that's the unique power of the katana. Grandfather said it's legend stated that only when needed will it show itself. I guess Naruto fulfilled the necessary requirement.'_

Looking around him he was a little surprised at seeing no one else seemingly noticing the change. Eventually putting the matter out of his mind for the moment Dan turned back to watching the match.

**-Arena Floor-**

Before Yugito could prepare another attack Naruto himself launched himself at Yugito in surprising speed. With another clash Naruto and Yugito were locked up again but this time it seemed Naruto was even more focused and seemingly much more skilled.

Those watching that had any knowledge or skill in kenjutsu could instantly tell that the Naruto from before and the Naruto currently where two different people in regards to their handling of a sword. Yugito herself was both confused and slightly fearful, the moves and techniques the Uzumaki did were comparable in skill to her teammates in the sword arts. And to her knowledge Naruto had nowhere the same amount of training or experience either had in the skill.

Suddenly during another clash between the two Yugito slipped up. While her position of having both claws crossed had locked Naruto's blade in between them, she had made the mistake of doing so with her feet in a right-foot ready stance**(****3****)** instead of a horse stance**(****4****)**.

Because of her minor mistake in stance Yugito near instantly lost footing when Naruto briefly released his hold on his sword allowing her to put most of her force and strength upwards and away from her. This unfortunately left her mid-section completely exposed, something Naruto took advantage of in an abrupt fashion. Re-gripping Caliburn, Naruto yelled out, "Uzumaki Kenjutsu Sutansu: Uzumaki Kitsune!"**(5)**

With the call of his jutsu he did a single three hundred and sixty degree spin while his sword glowed a deep red. In that one spinning strike not only did he break Yugito's claws, but also cut deeply into her chest. Not only did the move break her claws and cut her, but the incredible force behind the attack sent the poor blonde several feet away from her opponent.

However before hitting the unforgiving ground Yugito was caught. Not feeling herself smash hard into the dirt she opened her eyes to looking straight into the deep blue eyes of her male counterpart. Putting on a small smirk he spoke, "Guess I win after all _kitty-chan_." Wondering on his words Yugito could only blush at his newest nickname for her, only to feel the kunai place at her throat. Her blush would only intensified when noticing the position they were in and it only got worse when she remembered where she was and who was watching, _'Samui, Karui, A, and Kirabi-sensei are never gonna let me live this down are they?'_

While mostly to herself a certain cat had other plans, _**'Oh of course not kitten, but while you're at it might as well enjoy this. Quick give his chest and arms a feel!' **_Not wanting to deal with her tenant at the moment Yugito decided to save herself the trouble and turned to the referee, "Proctor-san I forfeit."

Nodding at her acceptance of forfeiture, Genma raised his hand and called, "Shousha Uzumaki Naruto!" At hearing the match officially finished the crowed cheered. Many there for Naruto where on their feet cheering at his win. Up in the Fighter's Booth Haku and Kin had been so happy to see him win, especially after the scare from Yugito's earlier attack, they had ended up hugging each other while yelling "He won, He won!"

Only after realizing what they where doing did the two separate and turn away from each other, though with easily seen blushes on their faces.

**-End Song at this Point-**

**-Kage's Booth-**

Clapping could be easily heard from the Kage's booth mostly on account of the very loud cheers coming from the Raikage A. While upset at her lose he couldn't be more prouder at her match, after all since neither used nearly any of their respective Bijuu's chakra or power it showed that both were hard workers and could easily rely on their ninja skills over their Jinchuuriki gifted ones. It also proved that both where quite powerful without it, which was a great feat in and of itself.

He knew from experience with Bii, that if trained in both using their Bijuu's power as well as the power of the ninja themselves they could reach strength that not even those like himself or the Professor next to him could in their _prime_.

So seeing both fight without any real Bijuu aid was something he was happy to see. The match also filled him with personal pride concerning Yugito, when A's dad was still in power he had trained Kirabi and before him Fukai**(****6****)** into being what he titled the 'Ultimate Containers'. However his plan relied on Fukai and later B training near exclusively in the Hachibi's power. Early on during Kirabi's training A personally chastised his father for not letting Kirabi take the time to learn other skills particularly kenjutsu, something a young Killer Bee found great interest in. Eventually this led to a fight between the two that nearly lead to father and son breaking all ties between them.

However during the famed** '3 Day War' **where in the Raikage fought the full force of ten thousand ninja to protect his comrades and allow them to escape back to Kumo, he had before sending them off given a comrade a single note to be sent to A. Said note was a short apology to his son and B for his actions and a last request from both: for A to take his mantle as Raikage and for B to continue his dream and become the 'Great Protector of Kumo'.

While sad for his father's death A knew that if he hadn't stepped up and told his father off on concerns with the training of B and Fukai that what he saw in the arena today would not be possible. He could be no more prouder for Yugito now then nearly any other time before this moment seeing her do so well with almost no help from the Nibi.

Soon however the words of the _'Kira'_ drew him from his thoughts about his deceased father and Raikage.

"You seem rather happy for a man whose only ninja just lost Raikage-sama. Any particular reason why?" came the voice of the _'Kazekage'. _Both himself and the others present in the booth nearly missed the small hint of mocking in his voice. Not really deterred though A replied, "How can I not be, while yes Yugito _did_ lose, I can personally believe and state that she is definitely getting promoted after these exams."

Before _'Kira'_ could say more the Hokage spoke, "I believe I could agree with you there Raikage-sama. Her moves and jutsu are very powerful, and while her tactical mind wasn't on full display here, she showed more than enough during the Prelims and what I've seen and heard about her actions during the First and Second exams. You have a very strong and capable young woman under your care."

Smirking at the Hokage A replied, "Thank you, I will say your genin was pretty good too. Yugito's my most strongest genin, although that won't be for long with her promotion, her lose to the Uzumaki was not one I can truly fault her with."

"It's also a bit surprised with her actions on the boy. For all the time I've spent with Yugito-chan, both for training and social outings, she has never shown any interest in boys before. It's quite surprising she'd show any interest in a boy she's only know at best two months." stated a surprised Mabui.

"Kittens just growing up, fox boy seems to have lightened her up." rapped one Kirabi. Absent mindly nodding at his words neither respective genin's Kage could fully ignore the fact. For A it was, as Mabui stated a bit shocking since Yugito has never even blushed when concerning any boys around her. While for Hiruzen it more because the only girl Naruto's shown interest in is his teammate Haruno Sakura, though maybe his small meddling concerning a certain ice user might have helped him bury that particular crush.

"Regardless I believe Yugito Nii will most likely get the promotion. Alongside her I'm leaning to think the same concerning Naruto-kun and Kin-san as well, but am uncertain at this time." With these last few words from the Hokage.

Both his fellow Kage nodded at his assessment and left it at that at the feel of a new chakra appearing in the center of the arena. Sarutobi could only facepalm at the poor timing of one of his best Jounin.

At seeing Kakashi in the ring with Sasuke, Sarutobi turned to his former student, "Jiraiya-kun could you go down their and grab Kakashi for me. We need to talk about his _habits_." Hearing the way his sensei said the word _'habit' _he started to think of the possible funeral plans he might need to start for the death of his book's most prominent fan.

**-Arena Floor, Following Yugito's forfeit-**

As Naruto headed for the arena staircase thinking to have Haku give Yugito a once over, having seen the sword wound he gave her heal up thanks to the Nibi, he turned back around at seeing the appearance of Kakashi and Sasuke.

First thing that came to mind for Naruto was, _'FINALLY!' _Followed almost immediately by, _'What in Kami's name is he wearing!'_Admittedly Kurama had his own opinion, _**'A submissive's outfit?'**_

Trying his best to keep from laughing at the Kyuubi's decidedly possible statement, Naruto subtly made a one-handed seal and summoned a Kage Bunshin next to him. Handing Yugito over to the clone he turned to him and said, "Take her up to Haku-chan to get a quick look over."

His clone nodding at the order carried Nii Yugito over towards the stairs, while Naruto himself headed over to the 'Tardy Duo'.

Paying little attention to his surroundings Kakashi spoke up, while still looking straight into his porn novel, "Sorry are we late?" At hearing his words nearly everyone that heard him felt the sudden urge to punch him upside the head.

Giving Kakashi a less than pleased look Genma replied, "Yes you are, in fact because of your tardiness your student here is forbidden from either advancing in rank or advancing in the tournament."

At Genma's reply both Sasuke and Kakashi were legitimately upset. Kakashi because he believed that the Hokage would give him time and not mind his lateness, inevitably forgetting that no matter how strong or important you are disobeying orders and being so late will only go unpunished for so long.

In the Uchiha's case it's from the fact that he was be penalized in general. Uchiha Sasuke is _never _penalized, in his own mind at least, for anything. Of course he wouldn't be Sasuke if he didn't voice his rage, "What!? By what right do you have the gall to deny my the right to be promoted?! Or for that matter advance in the tournament?!"

Leveling a small amount of his Killer Intent at the brash boy Genma replied, "By the Hokage, genin. Not to mention as proctor of the 3rd Round what I say goes. You decided not to show up on time for the opening ceremonies or for that matter when your match was scheduled. With my right as 3rd Exam Proctor your actions are _deserving_ of the right to be promoted being vetoed."

"If you don't like it take it up with the Kage's, not me. Especially since it was his call to begin with." finished Genma. Growling in suppressed rage Sasuke was cut off by the arrival of Naruto, "It's your own fault regardless of what either you or Hatake say teme. Not that you'll ever except that since _your never wrong_."

Turning to face Naruto for his sarcastic words the Uchiha shot back, "Well I see the Hyuuga didn't kill you, but I'm guessing you're here to rub this in my face huh. Well at least I'll get to fight and win. Something you more than likely couldn't even accomplish...dobe."

Before more could be said Jiraiya appeared via Shunshin no Jutsu. "Kakashi, Sarutobi-sensei needs to speak with you..._now_." Hearing the slight edge in the Sannin's voice Kakashi nodded and performed his own Shunshin up to the Kage Booth. Before heading back up to the booth himself Jiraiya looked over at Naruto and expressed his opinion on his latest win, "Oh Naruto by the way, congrats on beating both Neji and Yugito. Hell of a fight, on both accounts."

His words said he went back to the Kage's Booth. Turning his attention to Naruto, Sasuke said, "You _won_?! How Kakashi was training _me _the whole two months. Who would train you for that amount of time?" Looking at his teammate Naruto just said, "None of your business."

Annoyed at being denied any information Sasuke could only growl.

However gaining a little devious idea in his mind Naruto decided to get back at Sasuke for being late. Naruto, while smiling innocently, extended his hand to the Uchiha and said, "Well whatever just wanted to wish you good luck on your fight and everything is all."

Looking at the reached out hand and seeing Naruto's typical childlike smile on his face, Sasuke decided to humor the dobe. As he reached for Naruto's hand, Naruto quickly pulled the arrogant Uchiha into a stiff knee to the stomach.

**-Play DDP's WCW Theme-**

Gasping for breath Sasuke had no time to prepare for Naruto military pressing him upwards and then tossing and spinning him till his chest was over Naruto's right shoulder and being grabbed by Naruto's hands around his head. This ended up with Naruto bringing Sasuke's head onto Naruto shoulder-blade and landing flat on his back stunned**(6)**.

Looking upwards at Naruto he heard him say, "That's for the loser and dobe crap teme, I call that the Uzumaki Kirite**(7)**. Oh that was also for holding everyone up for your lame ass entrance."

"Damn you dobe", was all he had time to say as he saw Gaara appear on the arena floor for their match. Slowly getting to his feet Sasuke tried his best to focus on his enemy, doing his best to ignore the distinctly feminine laughter aimed at him from the Fighter's Booth.

Those still paying attention to the blonde as he headed up the stairs would see him having raised his right fist into the air again, as if to say "Another win for me."

**CHAPTER END**

I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter cause it seemed to me like just about everything that could go wrong in writing this did. From my flash drive not even be registered on my dad's laptop, to constantly having to change the word doc it was being typed on between my dad's laptop, sister's comp, and mom's tablet, and finally having to constantly change small stuff like word size, Font, and so on cause of the constant changes I was losing my patience very quickly. *In a very suppressed angry voice* I really wish my last damn comp and laptop hadn't died on me so stupidly two years ago. *deep angry sign*

*We cut to seeing Arashi noticeable in full armor with no evident chains constraining him*

**Arashi**: Ah, much better. Not much fun is it. *smirks evilly*

**Yurei**:...*Bound by chakra chains and by Rikujōkōrō Hado Technique from Bleach*…*Eyes narrow* You do realize that you will suffer horribly for this right?

**Arashi**: *Gives side long glance* Possibly, but not very seeing as I'm gonna start decreasing these. So that I can fit in the Omake and Q & A. We will have a small intro and outro but nothing as exaggerated as the last chapters.

**Yurei**: *Chuckles darkly* Oh don't worry, I won't keep you waiting. *Dissipates in a cloud of purple smoke and re-materializes in front of Arashi as the chains drop to the ground* Did you forget I am the Lord of the Dead? The physical realm only harms me should I allow it to.

**Arashi**: *Raises Eyebrow* Do YOU realize that while breaking the chains is one thing you're still trapped in a Hado Spell, a particular skill utilized by SHINIGAMI and more importantly MEANT to restrain any and all forces. Living AND dead. Which YOU fall under said category.

**Yurei**: *Yurei looks down at STILL being held by said bars of light, and sweatdrops* Still, I do command legions of dead souls I can summon at will.

**Arashi**: I would like to point out I _can_ summon an army of a hundred heroes in one go. Heroes that on their own have beaten armies. But that's besides the point, what do you think of the Q and A idea? Namely my reviewers can ask my 'cast' questions on things regarding themselves.

**Yurei**: Sounds good, now how about you drop this thing so we can find our next target.

**Arashi**: Right, though this will be the last adventure sort of thing since I've kind of gotten bored of this. Hope that's not a problem, you'll be fine on your own after this one, right?

**Yurei**: Sure, I've been putting down upstarts since I took this job. Anyone in particular you wanna have a go at?

**Arashi**: Ummmm...why not Darth Sidious a.k.a the former Emperor Palpatine. Seeing as the guy is so afraid of death he's cheated it not once, twice, even thrice, but FOUR times. Once with his natural death by living as a force ghost, second via body possession via young clone, third via attempt at taking over Leia's newest born son Anakin Solo. His four and current method is through being locked eternally in combat with deceased Jedi Masters one with the force. While the last one can be considered a fate worse than death , I just wanna hear the arrogant self-righteous bastard squirm as we kill him bring him back and kill him over and over again. Namely I wanna break his mind worse than what's done to girls in mind break hentai...and that's some serious fucked up shit right there.

**Yurei**: ...you've got some serious violence issues dude, but sure why not.

**Arashi**: I blame insanity and deep hatred for overpowered villains. Alright let's go, we can watch my omake during the trip, which by the way here it is.

*Jumps into pre-opened portal to Star Wars Universe with Yurei*

*Arm sticks out with remote in hand* Enjoy! *Click*

**Omake:**

**Press 'B/Square' to Shut him Up!**

**Naruto vs Neji:**

Naruto looked at his watch, he couldn't believe Neji had ranted and monologued for nearly 5 minutes.

That had to be a damn record.

As Neji continued he noticed the oddest thing. Floating right in front of him and a bit to his left was a sentence. Said sentence spelt out 'Shut Neji up'.

To make this even more weirder right next to the phrase was a small red button with the words 'Push Me' in it.

Not sure of what it all meant Naruto decided Neji went on long enough.

Reaching out his hand he pushed the button, surprised when he met a small amount of resistance in the air, and watched as the buttoned glowed for a brief second, before it and the sentence disappeared.

All of the sudden he felt this pull on his body, and figuring he had nothing to lose at the moment, went with the flow.

"...and further more you can't beat me because..." whatever Neji hoped to say was cut off by a fist smashing straight into his face.

Said fist belonging to Naruto and had carried with it enough power that it send the annoying Hyuuga all the way into the wall and _through it._

Being nearby Neji's crash site Genma gave the boy a quick check over. Seeing he wasn't getting back up he raised his hand, "Shousha Uzumaki Naruto!"

Looking down at his fist then to the hole he sent Neji into, he quickly looked upwards to the heavens and entered a praying stance.

"Praise be to the Holy Red Button!"

**-End-**

For those not familiar watch 'Asura shuts Wyzen Up' to understand the joke better.

**Here is the Reference Sheet guys!**

**1**-Think in the way Boxers and Kickboxers duck, dodge, and weave around each other's blows.

**2**-Means: **Fire Release: Cat's Fire Technique**

**3**-I'm using the terminology I learned from my Karate classes, in this case it's the stance where your right foot is ahead of the other while both feet are shoulder width apart.

**4**-Like the above a Martial Arts stance, though most should recognize this since it was used in **Avatar: Last Airbender **as the common stance for** Earthbenders **as well.

**5**-Stands for: **Whirlpool Sword Technique Stance: Whirlpool Fox**.

**6**-For those not familiar he is the Hachibi's container before Kirabi. He is canonically A's cousin and the 3rd Raikage's nephew.

**7**-The whole sequence is a standard method for one to use an **Elevated Cutter**. Once again another wrestling move. In this case watch **Bully Ray's Bubba Cutter **on **YouTube** to get the full visual.

**8**-As it's been called the **Cutter**, this variant used by Naruto he calls the **Whirlpool Cutter**. For a brief lesson its name was coined by **Diamond Dallas Page **of **WCW** fame, which he called the **Diamond **_**Cutter**_. Hence the music suggestion before the moves execution.


End file.
